


Львов, вампиры и смерть на конце иглы

by Clair Argentis (Argentis)



Category: Vampire: The Masquerade
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2019-09-25 11:10:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 30,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17120267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Argentis/pseuds/Clair%20Argentis
Summary: История о том, как один анарх ввязался в чужие проблемы, перешёл границы мыслимого и дозволенного, и оказался там, откуда возврата нет, - но конечно же, дело этим не кончилось.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Написано по мотивам одной ролевой игры. Все совпадения с реальными людьми и событиями непреднамеренны. Описание городов, сёл и прочих мест на карте приблизительны и не претендуют на исключительную точность.  
> Каких-то невероятно жестоких событий, насилия и ужасов в тексте нет, но стоит иметь в виду, что большая часть персонажей - вампиры, а это подразумевает некоторые особенности морали, даром что кое-кто стремится быть няшкой.  
> И да, если вы заметите, что какие-то явления не укладываются в канон сеттинга VtM - ничего страшного, так и задумано.

Мануэль Готье устроился на широком подоконнике в отеле «Атлас Делюкс». Подобрал ноги и привалился спиной к оконному проему, подтянув под плечи тяжёлую штору из синего бархата. Здесь всё такое стильное, но как будто выпавшее из времени… было бы славно, наверное, пропустить с дизайнером по рюмочке абсента. Часть отеля была закрыта на ремонт, и даже сейчас, глубокой ночью, до обостренного вампирского слуха доносились глухие удары и шорохи. Мощные стены австрийской застройки, бронированная дверь и решетки на окнах красноречиво намекали, что тут безопасно, можно расслабиться и не ждать неприятностей, но анарх беспокойно вглядывался в улицы с высоты третьего этажа и машинально теребил брелок – латунную бляху с выбитым номером. Настоящий дверной ключ, слегка поцарапанный, никакого пластика – как в давние времена! Холодная латунная пластинка рыбкой скользила между пальцами.

Ночь была на исходе, и улицы Львова пустовали, вызывая ощущение ирреальности. Как под гипнозом, Готье смотрел на желтые фонари, замысловатую лепнину стен и блики на брусчатке после дождя. Оконное стекло, тонкое и прозрачное, казалось сверхпрочной преградой между ним и всем остальным миром.

Всего неделю назад они с ребятами ввязались в ту заварушку в Будапеште, став разменной монетой в чужой игре, – и простые решения вдруг кончились. Во всяком случае, те, которые казались простыми.

Легче вывезти в Будапешт весь отель целиком, чем отправить туда Эжена д’Эсте.

Домен Львов так же похож на скучную провинциальную дыру, как сам Мануэль – на камарильского старейшину.

Загадки и чужие тайны оплели его, как змеи, влезли под кожу, и таились там, ожидая своего часа. Он нервно усмехнулся и сунул ключ в карман. Пора перестать тупить и взять себя в руки. И заодно как-нибудь перестать чувствовать себя марионеткой.

Прогулка по городу многое бы объяснила (сколько там, кстати, до рассвета?), но с этими их подземными тварями… Удобная штука, что ни говори, чтоб отвадить незваных гостей. Конечно, не всему сказанному следует верить, но Мануэль за последние лет пятнадцать научился доверять своим инстинктам, и было не похоже, что шериф врёт. Им тут и правда не слишком повезло с соседями из Карпат.

Что такое карпатские шабашиты – Готье знал по слухам, а тут выпал шанс проверить на своей шкуре. В предгорной деревушке Львовской области на него напали сразу четверо. Он бы испугался, не будь настолько зол. Он и не знал, сколько в нём может поместиться чистой, холодной злости. Бешенством не накрывает – и то ладно.

Но кровь, которую он пережег, чтобы двигаться молниеносно, была на исходе, а драться одному против четверых – сущее безумие. Он постоянно перемещался, ломая ритм, стараясь держаться так, чтобы противники мешали друг другу. Это до поры до времени работало, и Мануэль даже поверил, что доберется до своего байка, и пускай попробуют догнать, но они-то были на своей земле, и знали тут каждый камешек. Один из них казался долбанутым на всю голову, реально, с убитой напрочь психикой – он двигался рывками, шипел и бормотал что-то на местном языке, и был чудовищно быстр, Готье с трудом удавалось держать его в поле зрения. Как-то незаметно анарха теснили в тупик. Заморосил мелкий весенний дождь, под ногами развелось грязи, Мануэль поскользнулся и чуть не упал, отпрыгнул, на месте его левого плеча мелькнуло стальное острие. Прямо за спиной была глухая стена, поленница, забор из кривых досок гармошкой, дальше – другие дома и дворы. Места для маневра с каждым шагом все меньше.

Внезапно анарх заметил, что их уже пятеро. Откуда взялся еще один – он не видел, слишком был занят, отбиваясь и уходя от ударов. Обрывки туч то и дело заволакивали луну, световые пятна мешались с черными тенями, сбивая с толку. Этот кто-то странно взмахнул рукой, противник Мануэля пошатнулся, а потом этот тип ухватил его и швырнул на колья забора. Готье ничего не понял, но тело действовало прежде рассудка: он нырнул в выпаде, и его тесак вошёл под рёбра шабашиту, пропоров куртку с треском. Следующий удар снес голову, и это был удар не Мануэля.

Двое преследователей отскочили и дружно бросились к лесу, расшвыривая ботинками грязь и клочья прошлогодней травы.

Мануэль выпрямился, не выпуская оружия, свободной рукой откинул волосы со лба. Перед ним стояла женщина, одетая в чёрную куртку и кожаные штаны, бандана закрывала её лоб, а из-под повязки вывалилась толстая белая коса, свесившись через плечо.

Женщина поздоровалась на местном языке; анарх ответил на сербском, полагая, что хоть как-то они друг друга поймут, но она тут же перешла на английский.

– Доброй ночи, – сказала она. – Не знаешь, это всё, или сейчас набегут новые?

Он вырвал наконец свой тесак из мертвого тела.

– Надеюсь, им хватило на сегодня. Здорово дерешься!

– Ты тоже ничего, – она склонилась над своей жертвой и выпутала стальной тросик, которым спеленала шабашита, как арканом. – Как тебя угораздило?

– Сам виноват, – Мануэль мельком оглянулся на темные силуэты гор вдалеке. – Сцепился с одним хреном по дороге, не прикончил – вот и понеслось.

– Я сперва подумала, ты из этих, но ошиблась.

– Не, я журналист. Из Белграда.

– Из домена Белград или из баронства?

Он засмеялся.

– Любишь точность! Из баронства. С этим какие-нибудь проблемы?

– Ничуть, – она пожала плечами. – Послушай, журналист из Белграда, ты в курсе, что до рассвета всего ничего?

Мануэль вытащил телефон, попытался включить. Кнопка не реагировала, а через весь экран змеилась трещина.

– Чёрт… Телефон сдох. Вот уроды!

– Не против зайти в одно годное местечко?

– А у меня есть выбор? – он улыбнулся.

– Ха!

Она зашагала по грунтовой дороге в обход деревни. Мануэль оглянулся пару раз в ту сторону, куда сбежали шабашиты.

– Как тебя зовут, журналист из Белграда?

– Мануэль.

– Я Камила. Ты в порядке? – спросила она.

– Очень мило с твоей стороны об этом спрашивать, – Готье усмехнулся, – ведь если б не ты – я бы там костьми лег. Я теперь твой должник, если что.

– Забей, – ответила она. – О, вот мы и пришли.

Строение не внушало особых надежд. На первый взгляд – обычный дровяной сарай, но присмотревшись, Мануэль заметил, что стены крепкие, доски плотно подогнаны, одна в одну, а внутри было сухо и чисто.

Камила зажгла переносной фонарь и накрыла его колпаком, чтобы свет не бил в глаза.

– Это убежище? – спросил Мануэль, встав на пороге и чувствуя себя довольно глупо.

– Оно самое. Тут можно передневать. Место проверенное, даром, что неказистое, – невозмутимо ответила женщина, стягивая с головы бандану. – Располагайся. И кстати, неплохо бы привести себя в порядок, а то местные здорово охренеют, как увидят мужика на байке в кровище с ног до головы.

Ага, про байк она знает. Ну что ж…

В углу стоял эмалированный бак с чистой водой. Камила тщательно осмотрела свою куртку, вытерла мокрой тряпкой штаны, другую тряпку швырнула Мануэлю.

Потом она подняла крышку люка в полу, посветила вниз.

– Единственный минус – лестницы нет. Вниз спрыгнешь, а обратно – ну, тоже не проблема, я думаю, – она смерила его взглядом, – ты ловкий парень.

Анарх пожал плечами. Ловкий или нет – это не поможет, если местный кузнец или священник заглянет среди белого дня и откроет люк солнышку навстречу. Но других вариантов не намечалось, и Готье стал по примеру хозяйки вытирать с одежды кровь и грязь. На стене висело мутноватое зеркало, старое, с пятнами, и он даже попытался разровнять пальцами свои мокрые волосы. Украдкой глянул, как Камила переплетает косу.

– Ты сам проездом тут, или как? – небрежно спросила она.

Мануэль оседлал колченогий стул, обхватил спинку.

Кое-что можно было и рассказать. Как рассказывают попутчику в поезде – вчера вы и не знали друг о друге, завтра каждый пойдёт своей дорогой. К тому же, Камила имеет право узнать что-то о том, кого спасла и дала приют. Была б его воля – он бы выложил всё. Если бы от блядских чужих тайн не зависела жизнь его стаи.

 

Всё началось в Будапеште. В промозглом марте 2010 года они с друзьями – Нико, Бранкой и Кимберли – поехали в гости к знакомому анарху. Что-то у них там пошло не так, понадобилась помощь, но в итоге всё решилось буквально за ночь до их приезда. Но кто уезжает вот так сразу! Тусоваться с венгерскими анархами оказалось весело и приятно, пролетело несколько недель, а потом был тот телефонный звонок, разбудивший Мануэля ранним вечером. Господи, как же он ненавидел внезапные побудки! Звонила Кимберли. Почему она не дневала с ними, это уже другой вопрос, но Мануэля просто скрутило от дурного предчувствия. Они с Бранкой и Нико собрались за две минуты и поехали за город, где Кимберли назначила встречу.

Там их и взяли, не дав даже слова сказать.

С мешком на голове и колом в сердце анархи оказались в каком-то подземелье, и кажется, неприятности только начинались.

Прошло сколько-то полной темноты и тишины, и Готье пришел в себя на ковре в шикарно обставленной комнате.

«Чисто сработано», – прохрипел Мануэль, с трудом поднимаясь с пола и растирая грудь, где стягивалась рана от кола. Его слегка вело от голода.

«Рад, что понравилось».

Напротив в высоком кресле сидел примоген клана Тореадор Будапешта, Аурель Катона. Он презрительно щурился, слегка покачивая ногой в остроносой замшевой туфле.

«Ты же не думал, что можно безнаказанно шнырять по камарильским доменам и нарушать Маскарад, а, ублюдок?»

«Давай не будем, – Мануэль скрестил руки на груди, – ты отлично знаешь, что ни я, ни моя стая тут ни при чём».

Аурэль поправил холеной рукой воротник домашнего халата, стряхнул воображаемую пылинку.

«Какая разница, что знаю я? С такими, как ты или твои помойные крысы, никто говорить не собирается. Весь домен безумно счастлив разгребать последствия, и виновных никто искать не станет. Зачем, когда есть вы».

Мануэль был готов прозакладывать все свои контракты на пять лет вперёд, что говорить с ним как раз будут, и первая стадия торга уже в разгаре.

«Где мои друзья?» – спросил он.

«В надежном месте, – Катона растянул губы в улыбке. – Лежат в подвале, скучают по тебе. А тебя ждет дело».

Готье кивнул, сжав зубы. Бывший эмиссар, он завязал со всем этим лет десять назад, но когда старый игрок оказывается за зеленым сукном, он всё равно читает расклад. В этот раз, чтобы выиграть, нужна была запредельная удача, ясный рассудок и хотя бы один козырь. Но в дверь рассудка уже скреблось бешенство, и всё, что он сейчас мог – кое-как держать себя в руках, чтобы не наброситься на камарильского выродка. На соклановца, который вообразил, будто он у штурвала, а на самом деле – обычная крыса, какими кишит любой трюм. Но пока ребята у него, главное не потопить это грёбанное корыто раньше времени.

Между тем, примоген протянул старую фотографию.

«Руки убери, – рявкнул он. – Коснешься пальцем – убью. Смотри внимательно, запоминай».

Бледная выцветшая карточка, плотный картон с чуть потрепанными краями. Размытый фон, какие-то интерьеры с драпировками, прямо по центру – двое мужчин в костюмах, вышедших из моды еще до рождения Готье. Значит, фотографии навскидку больше ста лет. На снимке один мужчина, лет тридцати, сидел в кресле. Несмотря на нечеткость и условность, в его лице читалось неприятное выражение, развращенность и беспринципность, будто аура этого человека отпечаталась на пленке.

Другой, одетый чуть проще, но тоже очень элегантно, стоял рядом, положив руку на спинку кресла. Открытое, располагающее лицо, точеные черты и светлые глаза, густые темные волосы, падающие на лоб в художественном беспорядке. Почему-то его легко было представить со скрипкой или перед мольбертом, а может, он был драматургом или поэтом.

Первый был в перчатках, второй нет.

Между этими двумя явно была какая-то связь, хоть внешне они были не так уж похожи. Может быть, дальние родственники, подумал Мануэль.

Его трясло от голода и попыток не беситься, даже толком сфокусироваться на картинке получалось с трудом. Примоген боялся, что пленник умеет считывать ауру предмета, не давал фотографию и пальцем тронуть, но анарх не смог бы сосредоточиться, даже если бы от этого зависела его жизнь. Но Аурэль, как зачарованный, пялился на снимок, его глаза подернулись мечтательной дымкой, и это смотрелось просто отвратительно.

Дальше Готье узнал, что молодой поэт с тёмными волосами – настоящее сокровище. Его имя – Эжен д’Эсте, клан – Тореадор, и он зачем-то крайне понадобился примогену. Несколько лет назад он уехал вслед за каким-то вентру на восток, за Карпаты – то ли во Львов, то ли ещё в какую дыру, – и о нём ничего не было известно.

«В общем, привезешь мне его, – Катона уставился на анарха, ненароком облизнувшись, – добровольно или с колом в сердце, не важно. И можно будет что-нибудь придумать насчет твоих беспутных дружков».

Вот сука, подумал Мануэль. За идиота держит. Но выбора особо не было, и он согласился, хотя с большим удовольствием замуровал бы Катону в шахте, поближе к Носферату.

Ночь только начиналась. Он пробрался в убежище, сгреб вещи по-быстрому, угнал первый попавшийся байк и стартанул в сторону Карпат.

 

Через несколько ночей, в небольшом украинском городке Межгорье, анарх почуял за собой слежку. Местные шабашиты стерегли свою территорию. Но выявить чрезмерно любопытного наблюдателя было легко, мелкий бродяга оказался неопытным. Готье поймал его и взялся допрашивать в заброшенной лесной сторожке. Понимая с пятого на десятое, он не выудил из шабашита ничего, кроме угроз и проклятий. Выйдя из себя, Готье приложил его как следует и услышал, между новых проклятий, что во Львове как будто есть Камарилья, но творится чёрт знает какая хрень, никто туда лишний раз не суётся, и ещё там Ласомбра, и они кого хошь сожрут.

Мануэль выпустил из него кровь и зарыл в лесу – если повезет, свои найдут и откопают. Нашли на удивление быстро. Анарху пришлось сделать приличный крюк, чтобы оторваться от погони – благо, трасс хватало, хотя на некоторых можно было пересчитать все зубы. То ли шабашиты потеряли след, то ли отвлеклись – в общем, маневр отнял лишнюю ночь, но сработал.

Ровно до следующей ночи.

Так он и очутился в селе Горное, где встретился с Камилой. До Львова оставалась пара часов пути, а какого-то вменяемого плана у него так и не было.

 

– Значит, едешь в Каменец-Подольский, – кивнула Камила.

Они спустились в погреб. Сидя на матрасе, хозяйка начала расшнуровывать высокие ботинки. Анарх растянулся на другом матрасе, свернув свою куртку и подсунув под голову.

– Ага. Тот соклановец из Будапешта, мудак редкостный, сказал, что не выпустит моих ребят, пока я не привезу ему цветочек сука аленький… то есть какой-то сейф из крепости… блин, как он называется? сундук? ларец? ну ты поняла!

Она засмеялась.

– Как ты собираешься найти и привезти то, что даже не знаешь, как называется?

– Я знаю, как оно выглядит.

_ Прости, Эжен д’Эсте, или как там тебя… за такое дурацкое сравнение. _

– Украдешь?

– Я не вор! – оскорбился Мануэль. – Куплю, наверное. Или обменяю.

– Ты ж понимаешь, что раз тебя послали к чёрту на рога, то эту штуку купить будет непросто?

– Во-первых, послали меня потому, что за Карпаты никто в здравом уме соваться не хочет. Я бы тоже не сунулся.

Камила кивнула.

– А во-вторых, купить можно что угодно. Вопрос в цене, – он усмехнулся, вспомнив кое-какие эпизоды своего эмиссарского прошлого. У каждого есть секреты: бывает, намекнешь вовремя – и заинтересованность второй стороны взлетает до небес.

Они немного помолчали. Готье изнывал от любопытства, на кой черт понадобилось Камиле рыскать в этой забытой богом дыре, но ему вроде бы и своих проблем хватало, стоит ли соваться в чужие?

– Не буду спрашивать, как тебя сюда занесло, – начал он.

– Вот и отлично, – отрезала женщина, но тут же смутилась, – вообще, я не особо и скрываю. Ищу пропавшую сестру.

Она нахмурилась, и Мануэль понял, что это относится не к нему.

– Эта твоя сестра, она просто погулять ушла, или натворила чего?

– А хрен знает, – Камила передернула плечами. – Найду – разберусь.

– А как ищешь-то?

– По Зову, – она помрачнела. – Только он прерывается постоянно. Я вторую ночь наворачиваю круги по лесам, полям и сельским огородам, и всё без толку.

– Дай фото хотя бы. Есть у тебя? Вдруг я случайно её где-нибудь повстречаю!

– Есть идея получше.

Она села на край его матраса, взяла его руку в свои – и закрыла глаза.

В это мгновение Мануэль ощутил, как в его сознание буквально вторгается образ, он как будто и видел, но не глазами, просто в мозгу возникла картинка – изящная девушка лет двадцати трёх, большие карие глаза, как у лани. Она развернулась в балетном па, и волосы взметнулись лёгкой светлой волной. Ему даже померещился голос – мелодичный, звонкий, и смех – россыпью золотых искорок. Анеля, Анелька – имя само возникало на языке.

Видение длилось меньше минуты, и исчезло, растаяло, вместе с чужим присутствием.

Камила отпустила его руку, внимательно посмотрела в глаза.

– Черт… – Мануэль прижал ладони к вискам, встряхнул головой. – Это было неожиданно.

– Извини, – спокойно сказала она. – Я думала, тебе, как моему соклановцу, такие вещи не в новинку.

– Ммм, до сих пор везло, – пробормотал Мануэль. Соклановец, значит. – Надеюсь, у тебя только одна пропавшая сестра, потому что, ну, знаешь, я как-то не готов…

– Ясно, – она засмеялась, грациозно перешагнула на свой матрас, развернувшись на носке. – Предлагаю сделку, анарх. Если найдешь мою сестру – научу тебя закрываться от вот этого вот.

– Завтра же вечером иду на поиски, – сказал Мануэль и отрубился.

Конечно, это была шутка.

 

Проснувшись, он обнаружил, что Камилы и след простыл. Скорее услышал, потому что в погребе стояла непроглядная темень. Фонарь хозяйка захватила с собой, а телефон у анарха так и не включился. Пришлось искать люк наугад, прощупывая над головой бетонные плиты. Потом он осторожно, чтобы не наткнуться на местных, выбрался из сарая, нашел свой байк ровно там, где и оставил вчера, и поехал дальше, надеясь, что запас странных событий хотя бы до Львова исчерпался.

До черты города оставалось чуть больше десяти километров. Указатели вдоль дороги сообщили, что он проехал село Деревач. По обе стороны дороги тянулись поля и леса, Мануэль решил, что можно не гнать, мало ли, вдруг опять ямы на дороге, – и тут эта девушка на обочине. Она шла ровным шагом, глядя прямо перед собой, и ему хватило мгновенного взгляда на это лицо, чтоб понять: это она. Анеля. На ней была куртка с капюшоном, высокие шнурованные ботинки, как у сестры. Мануэль затормозил на мокром асфальте, по инерции проехал пару лишних метров, чуть не загремев вместе с байком в канаву, но она и не оглянулась. Он окликнул её. Бесполезно, даже не вздрогнула, не убавила шаг – и вдруг свернула в поле.

Мануэль бросился за ней.

Шла она быстрей, чем можно было ожидать. Пока Мануэль прятал байк в кустах, она успела оторваться метров на пятьдесят. Идти через поле было неудобно, ноги утопали в мокрой земле. Силуэт девушки маячил впереди, но не очень далеко.

Так он добрался до чащи, и чертыхаясь, двинулся по тропинке. Он прихватил свой тесак в самодельных ножнах, и теперь сжимал его в руке, готовясь к какому-нибудь нежданчику. Время от времени приходилось остановиться и вслушаться, доносятся ли впереди шаги.

Лесная тропинка, особо не петляя, вывела на приземистый домик. Чуть дальше на поляне виднелся ещё один, и ещё. То ли казенные корпуса заброшенного санатория, то ли старый детский лагерь. От ограды осталось пару столбов и кое-где – прогнившие доски забора.

Из окна сочился тусклый свет. Ненадолго замерев перед дверью, девушка стала медленно поднимать руку, с трудом, как будто преодолевала сопротивление. Мануэль ринулся к ней, но её вдруг окутало непроницаемым мраком, две секунды – и анарх схватил пустоту. Облачко развеялось, и перед домом уже никого не было.

У него каждый волосок на теле встал дыбом. Здесь творилась какая-то дрянная чума, самое время развернуться и двигать к чёртовой бабушке, не оборачиваясь. Но в то же время он чувствовал, что если не заглянет в окно хотя бы одним глазом, это видение будет преследовать его до конца дней.

Он подкрался на несколько шагов и заглянул.

Посреди комнаты, прямо на полу, судорожно билась девушка, пытаясь освободиться, но её держали штыри, пробитые прямо через запястья. Над ней возвышался силуэт в рокерской куртке с паяльником, и этот паяльник вот-вот должен был коснуться её лица. Анеля открыла рот, выпустила клыки и издала дикий, нечеловеческий вопль; Мануэль размахнулся и выбил ногой стекло вместе с рамой, вкатился в комнату и одним ударом тесака отсёк ублюдку руку, от самого плеча. Паяльник отлетел в сторону, бандит захлебнулся рыком, хлынула кровь. Анарх оглянулся, успел заметить фигуру, шагнувшую к нему из глубины комнаты, и вдруг все подернулось дымкой. Пол вывернулся из-под ног, стены и потолок закружились в пляске, он попытался уцепиться за какой-то шкаф, но не удержался и рухнул на колени. Голова кружилась так, будто он попал в домик Дороти, подхваченный ураганом, и свистопляска не прекращалась ни на минуту. Он пытался овладеть собственным взбесившимся сознанием, но бесполезно. По телу разливался сковывающий холод, мешаясь с паникой и яростью.

– Чего вы ждете, дебилы? – услышал он, и тут что-то острое вошло в спину, пробив ему сердце, по груди разлилась боль, он рухнул парализованный. 

Крутящееся пространство остановилось. Кто-то поднял его, схватив за шею.

– Сигизмунд, глянь, это часом не Ирбис?

Раздался хриплый смех.

– Был бы это Ирбис – твоя башка болталась бы на крюке в кладовке.

Говоривший подошёл поближе. Мануэль увидел мужчину лет сорока пяти с хищным лицом и квадратной челюстью. Пытливый, пронзительный взгляд смерил анарха с ног до головы.

– Нет, – повторил он, – это не Ирбис. Вообще посторонний хрен какой-то. Уберите его подальше, потом разберёмся.

В каморке со швабрами и висящими на вешалке халатами валялись два мёртвых тела. Мануэль не видел на них ран, но не сомневался, что оба человека выпиты досуха. Упыриха притащила его сюда, бросила на пол и остановилась в нерешительности. Готье, к сожалению, прекрасно понимал, о чем она сейчас думает. Она хотела жрать; их главарь, скорее всего, тоже планировал пустить незваного гостя на корм; но пока все заняты, ей не пришлось бы делиться. Кровь вампира куда более густая и насыщенная, чем у людей, соблазн серьезный. Если бы анарх мог разговаривать… но он мог кое-что другое. Пересиливая боль от кола в груди, страх попавшего в западню зверя и бессильную ярость, он попытался силой своей Крови вызвать у вампирши хотя бы тень симпатии, ведь она так пристально на него смотрела, уверенная в своей полной безопасности. Это не могло сработать гладко, он нечасто пользовался Очарованием, без практики даже способности Крови теряют силу, но упыриха всё же не спешила его кусать. Она присела на корточки, осторожно подцепила пальцем прядь его волос. Вытащила карманный фонарик, посветила на его лицо. Мануэль мысленно тянулся к ней, пробрасывая невидимые ниточки…

И тут на них обрушилась тьма, глухая и вязкая, как битум. Пропали все звуки – шорохи, голоса, скрип половиц. Тьма давила, лезла в уши и ноздри, пытаясь заместить собой всё – воздух, свет, кровь в жилах. Стремилась пробраться в мозг и выпить душу. Напоследок Мануэлю почудилось, будто тьма глядит на него тысячей алых глаз, – и вдруг всё пропало, схлопнулось, уступая место обыденности: тусклое освещение, затхлая каморка с убитыми людьми. Кол и дальше не давал Мануэлю шевелиться, но он уже не чувствовал присутствия упырихи, зато за дверью раздавался топот и громкие голоса.

Ворвались двое – Камила и ещё кто-то. Готье подняли, вырвали кол. Он вцепился в женщину, пытаясь встать на ноги, но голова всё ещё кружилась. Он прислонился к стене.

– Идти можешь? – голос доносился как сквозь вату.

Анарх кивнул и медленно, держась за стену, двинулся за Камилой и её спутником наружу из проклятого дома. На полу комнаты темнели пятна крови, но Анельки уже здесь не было.

Выйдя на поляну, он увидел покрытый грязью джип, куда высокий мужик заносил на руках девчонку.

Отличное, мать его, приключение. Он оглянулся, ища Камилу. Та чуть поодаль говорила с какими-то людьми, то ли на украинском, то ли на польском, объясняя, видимо, что делать с покойниками.

– Эй, – раздалось сзади, – посмотри-ка сюда.

Он обернулся, с трудом удержав равновесие. Хрупкая, небольшого роста молодая женщина, вся в чёрном, нахмурившись, взяла его за руку.

– Я Регина, – сказала она. – Не знаю, кто ты и что тут делал, но здорово нам помог. Отвлек этих блядей. Спасибо.

– Мануэль Готье, – представился он. – Журналист.

– Реджи, они его чем-то оглушили, – крикнула Камила из джипа. – Глянь, это по твоей части.

– Жить будет, – отозвалась новая знакомая, вдруг улыбнувшись.

– Тогда не стойте там, полезайте в машину!

– Как скажете, шериф! – Регина шутливо отдала честь, взяла Мануэля под руку. – Ну что, красавчик, поедешь с нами.

– Куда?

– Во Львов.

 


	2. Chapter 2

Мануэль старался не пялиться на спасённую Анельку, которая привалилась к плечу сестры на заднем сидении. Девушка пока не пришла в себя, но Камила просто светилась и чуть только не насвистывала от удовольствия.

Машину вёл молчаливый тип с гривой чёрных волос. У него были азиатские раскосые глаза и острые скулы, широкие брови почти сходились на переносице, бледное лицо – с такими сто раз подумаешь, прежде чем слово сказать. И рост под два метра. Готье таких здоровенных азиатов и не встречал, впрочем – может, оно и к лучшему.

По дороге Камила представила его ещё раз: мол, это Мануэль Готье, клан Тореадор, анарх из Белграда, – и как бы знакомство состоялось.

– Ребята, – сказал Мануэль, – спасибо вам, конечно, что подвезли, я сейчас на байке всё равно не ездок, но может, высадите меня на окраине?

Мрачный тип за рулём даже ухом не повёл.

– Слушай, я же не могу тебя вот так бросить, – ответила шериф домена Львов, – сперва ты рискуешь собой, помогая нам, а потом что – давай-проваливай? Колдун этот сраный, мы за ним давно гоняемся, прошёлся тебе по мозгам…

– Где он, кстати? – Готье невольно оглянулся. Трасса позади была пустой, насколько хватало глаз.

– Улепетнул, – Камила развела руками, точнее, одной рукой, чтоб не тревожить сестру. – В общем, теперь нам надо убедиться, что с тобой всё в порядке. То есть, Регина, конечно, разберётся… но не беспокойся, надолго не задержим. Поедешь в свой Каменец.

Головокружение почти прошло, но Мануэль не стал спорить. Ему стало неловко и захотелось сменить тему:

– А кто такой Ирбис?

И поймал в зеркале заднего вида тяжёлый взгляд верзилы за рулём.

Все помолчали.

– Ну, – сказала Регина, ехавшая впереди, – это один такой парень, правая рука шерифа в домене Львов.

Мануэлю показалось, что она скрывает улыбку. В ней вообще таилась какая-то чертовщинка, несмотря на монашески скромную одежду.

– А что, – поинтересовалась Камила, – кто-то о нём говорил?

– Эти ваши шабашиты, – буркнул Готье.

Снова воцарилось молчание.

– Инструктаж ему кто читать будет? – в воздух спросила Регина. – Я, что ли?

– Ах да, – Камила встряхнула головой. – Запомни хорошенько: во Львове нельзя делать две вещи. Ходить без сопровождения одного из нас, и проливать хоть каплю вампирской крови.

Анарх оценил шутку и засмеялся, но вдруг увидел, что они серьёзно.

– Эти земли издавна принадлежали клану Цимисх, – продолжала шериф. – Кое-как, с горем пополам, Камарилья отбила город, и уже двадцать лет мы его удерживаем. Но в подземельях до сих пор водится хреновина, какую в здравом уме и не вообразишь. Этим тварям запах вампирской крови – лучшая приманка в мире. Мелкие, гнусные, и берут количеством. Знаешь, за сколько времени пираньи сжирают быка?

Он внимательно посмотрел на неё. Она не шутила.

– И поэтому вы не ходите по одному?

– Поэтому тоже. И боюсь, перед тем, как въедем в город, придётся сжечь твой свитер. Извини. Он пропитался кровью. Не переживай, с такой дырой ему туда и дорога, а мы найдём тебе что-нибудь переодеться.

Мануэль машинально потрогал дыру на груди, куда шабашиты вонзили кол. Рана полностью затянулась, остался только шрам, который сойдёт следующей ночью.

Они остановились среди поля. Мануэлю пришлось раздеться до пояса, хмурый водитель молча отобрал свитер, полил бензином и сжёг, отойдя метров на двадцать. Тряпка горела прямо у него под ногами, а он стоял и смотрел. Вампиры, которые позволяют себе настолько не бояться огня, встречаются ещё реже, чем азиаты двухметрового роста. Камила, между прочим, тоже была высокой, как для женщины – Мануэль смотрел на неё почти снизу вверх, – но рядом с этим парнем казалась девчонкой.

В застёгнутой наглухо куртке Готье снова устроился на заднем сидении и молчал до конца пути.

Машина остановилась почти в центре Львова. Часы на Ратуше как раз пробили полвторого. На улицах всё ещё мелькали одинокие прохожие, мимо проехала мусоровозка, из окна откуда-то сверху доносилась музыка и голоса. За углом кто-то прямо на улице играл на флейте печальную заунывную мелодию. Город был живой, он дышал и шевелился, приглашая прогуляться по кривым улочкам, пока все спят. Мануэль оглядывался по сторонам и видел узорные балкончики, статуи в нишах на втором этаже, затейливую лепнину и весеннюю травку, пробившуюся между тротуарных плит.

Камила, выйдя из машины, сказала водителю что-то вполголоса, назвав его Феликсом. Реджи соскочила с переднего сиденья, с наслаждением раскинула руки в стороны, а потом отцепила заколку. Тяжёлая волна тёмных волос упала ей на плечи, и больше она не походила на худенького невзрачного подростка, несмотря на чёрный гольф и джинсы.

– Идём, – шериф махнула рукой, они двинулись за ней, а машина поехала в другую сторону.

Пройдя пару перекрёстков, Камила остановилась.

– Слушай, – сказала она Мануэлю, – раз княгиня всё равно не сможет тебя сейчас принять, отведу-ка я тебя к Богуславу. Извини, но по-другому пока никак.

– Ладно, – Готье пожал плечами. – А кто это?

– Да вроде советника. Княгиня прислушивается к нему, и думаю, не будет против, раз уж так получилось.

– Он что, сенешаль?

– Нет, но признать тебя в домене может. Реджи, как думаешь?

– Ты совершенно, безоговорочно права, – торжественно кивнув, ответила та, и опять Мануэлю послышалась смешливая нотка. – Анарх, ты готов быть признанным в камарильском домене Львов? – её глаза блеснули. – А княгиня, как только придёт в себя после этой безумной ночи, отблагодарит за спасение лично.

– Эээ… кто?! Анеля?..

– А ты не знал? Серьёзно? – Регина звонко расхохоталась.

– Тише! – Камила легонько толкнула её в плечо. – Перебудишь полгорода.

– Не будь занудой! – потребовала Регина. – Нет, ты только посмотри! Он пошёл её спасать не потому что она княгиня, а ради неё самой! Да он просто прелесть, Анелька будет в восторге, дождалась-таки своего принца. Обязательно купи ей цветы, Мануэль, и преподнеси на колене, только куртку расстегнуть не забудь, получится очень секси!

Готье молчал. Эта история набирала какие-то дьявольские обороты, он внезапно оказался в центре внимания, как заговорщик, подсвеченный софитами на сцене. Но девушка, увидев его смятение, развеселилась ещё больше.

– Не обращай внимания, – сказала Камила. – Реджи кого угодно затроллит до смерти. Не отвечай, и ей скоро надоест.

Но Регина взяла его под локоть и вышагивала рядом, отпуская колкости. То ли ей рисовались картинки на сюжет «принцесса и свинопас», то ли у неё был зуб на княгиню, – одним словом, подначки прекратились только у металлической ограды, которая отделяла улицу от высокого здания, похожего на церковь.

«Монастырь св.Климентия» – было выбито на табличке.

 

Всякий город хранит свои тайны. Везде их стараются держать подальше от чужаков, по крайней мере, поначалу. Мануэль сто раз видел, как полную дрянь либо скрывают, либо выдают за что-то безобидное. Он попал сюда, ввинтившись рыбкой в большой стремительный поток, и увидел слишком много такого, чего не должен был. Собирая информацию, чтобы выгодно ею распорядиться, он зарабатывал деньги в человеческом мире и получал влияние в вампирском, когда был эмиссаром. Но информация служит тебе, только если окружающие до поры не в курсе, что тебе удалось нарыть. Иначе… ну, могут быть некоторые сложности. Кол в сердце, там, допрос с пристрастием, или – уж совсем в крайнем случае, избавь бог! – отрубленные головы.

Правда, местные пока вполне добродушны.

Но ведь это вампиры, чувак! Камарилья не делает их менее непредсказуемыми психопатами, если брать в среднем.

Только ведь ему и правда нужен этот, как его, Эжен. Вдруг о нём тут слышали? И потом, это же ради ребят. По-любому стоит рискнуть.

 

Следом за Камилой они спускались ниже и ниже, под монастырские помещения, под винные погреба. Стены хранили память многих поколений, и когда Мануэль украдкой касался пальцами шершавой холодной поверхности, ему мерещились отзвуки чьих-то голосов, вампиров или живых людей – непонятно. Само строение навевало скорее мирные чувства. Здесь не убивали, не пытали и не ломали чью-то волю, а ведь отпечатки таких вещей сохраняются надолго, как чёрные полосы в ауре после того, как вампир сожрёт чью-то душу.

Советника княгини Богуслава они нашли в лаборатории, за целой батареей колб, реторт и всяких зловещих устройств, к которым подведено электричество. По-видимому, этот носферату стал учёным задолго до того, как Готье вообще появился на свет. Он был весь собранный, внимательный, аккуратный; такие никогда не спешат и везде успевают.

– В некотором роде, – шепнула Камила Мануэлю, – носферату хозяева города. Если бы не они, тут до сих пор бы отплясывали цимисхи, так что, ну… постарайся быть паинькой.

У анарха брови полезли вверх. Она что, думает, что он тут будет орать и бить посуду?!

Где-то за шкафом сдавленно хихикнула Реджи.

– Благодарю тебя, пани Вильчинская, за доверие, – мягко сказал Богуслав. Голос негромкий, но очень выразительный, как будто он некогда читал лекции в огромных залах – так, чтобы слышали на последних рядах. Мануэль не сомневался, что слух у подземного алхимика тоже будь здоров.

Проклятие клана Носферату не слишком его изуродовало. Во всяком случае, советник не хромал, голову держал ровно, просто черты лица были до ужаса резкими – длинный нос, острый подбородок, брови нависали кустами, уши казались слишком крупными для небольшой круглой головы.

Он обошёл лабиринт столов и каталок, снимая грубый холщовый фартук, тщательно вытер руки, а затем протянул гостю левую:

– Доброй ночи, прошу пана. Я скромный служитель в этом городе, и очень редко вмешиваюсь в дела домена. Однако пани Вильчинская за вас поручилась, поэтому я готов положиться на её конклюзию.

В это время он сканировал Мануэля взглядом, как рентген, без всякой вражды или угрозы, но анарх вдруг почувствовал, насколько же он устал. Как плита навалилась.

– Как долго вы собираетесь пробыть во Львове, прошу пана?

Вместо Мануэля ответила Камила:

– Дождёмся пробуждения Анели, а там уж ей решать.

Нужно валить отсюда к хренам, подумал Мануэль. Вот узнаю про Эжена, и пока они разберутся, что к чему, буду уже в Венгрии.

– Вы признаны в этом домене, Мануэль Готье, – заключил носферату, – думаю, дальше вам не обязательно здесь томиться.

– Нам пора, – шериф взяла его под руку. – Пан Богуслав, доброй вам ночи.

 

– Что же мне делать с тобой, а? – стоя посреди улицы, Камила задумчиво потянула себя за кончик косы. – Во-первых, ты голоден; во-вторых, тебе надо найти убежище, а у меня срочное дело до конца ночи.

Мануэль пожал плечами.

– Есть два варианта, – продолжала она, и Регина подняла голову от своего телефона, – примоген Тореадор и Феликс. С примогеном тебя свести нужно рано или поздно, пускай ты и анарх, но клан Тореадор – его парафия. Только я понятия не имею, где его сейчас носит. Можно ещё позвонить Феликсу…  У него свободная комната в домике. Что думаешь?

– Мне всё равно. Брось монетку.

– Я не бросаю монеток.

– Хорошо, я сам, – сказал Готье и вытащил из кармана десять динаров, – орёл – к примогену, решка – к Феликсу.

Он подбросил монету и поймал на тыльную сторону руки, накрыв ладонью.

– Подожди! – Регина вдруг накрыла его руки своими, не давая посмотреть результат. – Это всё ерунда, детские забавы. У меня идея получше, – на её лице расцвела озорная улыбка, – _я знаю_ , где искать примогена Тореадор. Он классный парень, честное слово! Тебе понравится.

– Хм, ну ладно, – сказал Мануэль. От него не укрылось странное выражение лица шерифа – она прищурилась и слегка прикусила губу.

Регина, охваченная лихорадочным весельем, отпустила его и поманила за собой.

Готье машинально глянул на монетку. Выпал орёл.

 

Ночной клуб «Адонис» прятался в самом центре Львова, на проспекте Свободы. Его неброская, даже скромная вывеска не позволяла и наполовину представить роскошь и изысканность этого заведения.

Регина с Мануэлем прошли через торговый пассаж, там было очень тихо, но стоило Регине открыть высокую дверь, украшенную вычурной латунной решёткой, как их окутала ритмичная звуковая волна – мощная, но послушная чьим-то рукам, как укрощённый зверь. Вдоль стен, обитых узорным шёлком, тянулась узкая панель морёного дуба – вечная классика, ещё со времен колониальной Британии. Мануэль присвистнул, но звук поглотили низкие тяжёлые аккорды, гремящие где-то за стеной.

При виде Регины охранники мгновенно отступали, давая дорогу, и здоровались – Мануэль понимал, что ему придётся срочно освоить чтение по губам, и жестами объяснять собеседнику, мол, только по-английски, please.

Между тем, Реджи опять преобразилась. Каждый её шаг, каждый жест говорил о том, что здесь она в своей стихии – пантера в сельве, рыба в воде. За дверью остался весь другой мир, скучный и серый – а сюда приходили затем, чтобы быть собой. В этом своём монашеском чёрном гольфе и в потёртых джинсах она выделялась среди блистательных дев и богатых искателей приключений, но совсем не так, как можно было ожидать. Она шла, грациозно проникая в толпу, как нож в масло, и вела за собой Мануэля – сбитого с толку, ошарашенного таким резким переходом.

Первый зал, отделанный теми же деревянными панелями, был украшен лиловым бархатом, и разноцветные светильники бросали тут и там крупные блики. В глянцевом чёрном потолке отражались танцующие и сидящие за столиками люди, и казалось, что этот потолок уходит куда-то в бесконечность.

– Подожди здесь, – велела Регина, указывая на угловой столик, и Мануэль опустился в мягкое бархатное кресло.

Её не было несколько минут. Тяжёлый ритм вибрировал в каждой клеточке тела, прядь волос на лбу подрагивала в такт. Готье рассеянно глазел по сторонам, и тут ему в голову стала закрадываться – совсем чуть-чуть, по краешку сознания – одна догадка.

О нет, только не это, подумал он.

Пожалуйста, пускай всё будет не так!

Не может же быть, чтобы так не везло. Неужели примоген Тореадор – это…

Надежда оказалась напрасной. Эжен д’Эсте вошёл в зал.

 

Позже Мануэль пытался вспомнить первое впечатление – и ничего не получалось. Фотография – это не то. Старая, жалкая, выцветшая карточка. Просто бесило, как мог фотограф передать этот яркий, живой, сильный образ настолько беспомощно. Но может быть, со времени снимка слишком многое изменилось.

Так или иначе, Эжен подошёл, радостно улыбаясь, и сказал «Salut!», они пожали друг другу руки, его рука была тёплой, как у живого человека, шёлковая рубашка расстёгнута до пояса, и казалось, что он вспотел, хотя конечно, такого быть не могло. Готье не помнил, как они перебрались на второй этаж в богато обставленный кабинет, где царила почти тишина и можно было нормально поговорить. Куда подевалась Регина, тоже было непонятно. Он только думал о том, как бы убрать с лица дурацкую улыбку и не пялиться бесстыдно, куда не просят. Господи, да ты же полмира объездил, анарх, был и в горячих точках, и на светских приёмах – держи себя в руках! Но он как будто оказался в береговой линии: волны то и дело захлёстывали с головой, а потом отбегали, чтобы накрыть снова, – и ни встать, ни отойти.

На примогене были кожаные брюки, обтекавшие его бёдра и задницу как змеиная шкура. Тёмные волосы длиной до плеч разметались в художественном беспорядке, но тогда Мануэль видел на фото тонкого юношу, то ли скрипача, то ли поэта, а вживую это оказался уверенный в себе мужчина лет тридцати, широкоплечий, владеющий своим телом как хорошо тренированный атлет.

Такое сногсшибательное обаяние – само по себе удивительный дар. Теперь понятно, почему Аурэль Катона…

Мысль оборвалась, вернув с небес на землю.

– Ты француз? – спросил Эжен.

– Нет, канадец. Из Монреаля… Господи, я там не был уже лет сто!

– Неважно, всё равно я чертовски рад! До чего приятно поболтать на родном языке, дружище! Тебя сюда как занесло?

Слушая официальную историю Мануэля, примоген Тореадор взял из бара термос, а потом сказал кому-то по телефону:

– Эмиль, два бокала, пожалуйста, – таким бархатным голосом, что Мануэля живо заинтересовало, что там за Эмиль такой, и почему д’Эсте так мурлычет.

Вот что с этим всем делать теперь, а? Что делать с ним, и с собой, если мозг и сердце пламенно желают сделать для собеседника всё, что бы он ни пожелал, и… Но пока оба в безопасных границах милой светской беседы, лучше пока там и оставаться… Вежливость – сильнейшее магическое защитное средство, придуманное на заре веков. Тем более, Эжен, как всякий нормальный мужчина, вряд ли обрадуется, узнав, что нового знакомого переполняют совсем не дружеские чувства.

Мануэль заставил себя оторвать взгляд.

Он обрадовался, когда вошёл худенький юноша, почти мальчик, лет семнадцати. Торжественно поставив перед ними два латунных бокала, мальчик поклонился и отошёл к двери, не сводя с Эжена глаз. Тот разлил в бокалы напиток, протянул один гостю. Мануэль взял в руки бокал, наполненный кровью – чуть тёплой, густой, с лёгким химическим запахом. Грубые физические ощущения, голод и стремление насытиться, хорошо отвлекали. В голове прояснялось, восторженная  эйфория немного отступила.

– Погрей немного в руках, – посоветовал Эжен. – Металл перебьёт привкус, будет почти обычная кровь. Можешь идти, – примоген махнул рукой мальчику, тот снова поклонился и вышел, бесшумно прикрыв дверь. – Сейчас пойдём устраивать тебя на днёвку. Это недалеко. Я захвачу ещё крови, с охотой пока придётся подождать – хотя, может, ты не заморачиваешься с уединением? Для меня это слишком личное, если, конечно, речь не идёт о выживании.

– К слову о выживании, – спохватился Мануэль. – Думаю, завтра мне придётся поехать на поиски моего байка. Я не слишком хорошо его припрятал, будет жаль, если пропадёт камера и ещё всякое по мелочи.

Но Эжен засмеялся и спросил, а зачем тогда нужны слуги. Они отлично справятся днём. Только неплохо бы отметить нужное место на карте, хотя бы примерно.

Потом, когда они вышли на улицу, Готье окончательно овладел  собой. Он шёл рядом с примогеном, болтал с ним о пустяках, и любовался, как золотистый свет фонарей поблёскивает в деревьях на проспекте, как лёгкая дымка стелется над лавками, клумбами и киосками, подставлял лицо тёплому весеннему ветерку, и представлял себе, что его друзья свободны, и они приехали сюда просто так, погулять по уютному восточно-европейскому городку, и сейчас повстречаются за углом.

– Ты красишь волосы? – Эжен вдруг дотронулся до его непослушных прядей, которые опять растрепались, несмотря на все усилия.

Он засмеялся.

– Нет. Я начал ездить по миру ещё до становления, то Африка, то Ближний Восток, ну и волосы постоянно выгорали. Потом всё так и осталось, конечно.

– Африка?

– Египет, Марокко, Судан… Там то война, то теракт, то восстание, – Мануэль усмехнулся, – журналист без работы не останется. И жарко. Во всех смыслах.

Эжен фыркнул.

– А не скучно тебе в Европе?

– В скуке есть своя прелесть. Ну ладно, Эжен, я серьёзно!

– Понимаю.

В фойе отеля «Атлас Делюкс» появление д’Эсте в три часа ночи взбодрило весь персонал. Наверное, если бы понадобилось, они вернулись бы с того света. Девушка на рецепции принесла ключ от номера так быстро, будто на её туфлях с высоченными каблуками выросли крылья.

– Евгений Константинович, сегодняшняя почта, – пропела девушка ангельским голоском, протягивая связку бумаг и вспыхнув, когда он случайно коснулся её пальцев. Мануэлю стало смешно, а Эжен с улыбкой кивнул и ответил:

– Спасибо, Марийка, – так проникновенно, будто она подарила ему картину Поллока или антикварную греческую амфору.

В номере было две комнаты, гостиная и спальня. Никаких шелков на стенах, вместо них – бежевые панели с белой окантовкой и синие бархатные шторы. В тонких золотистых рамках красовались фото с какими-то размытыми абстрактными фигурами.

Готье рухнул на диван, вытянув ноги.

В углу стоял резной деревянный шкафчик, который оказался холодильником.

– Здесь можно держать запас еды, – говорит Эжен рассеянно; его как будто что-то тревожит. Он обходит номер, проверяет, хорошо ли закрываются металлические жалюзи. Задерживается у двери.

– Слушай… Ты вернул Анелю домой…

– Вообще-то, её вернула Камила, я только…

– Ну да, просто я думал, что мы с Ирбисом её разыщем. Но неважно… Ты мог бы рассказать мне, кто был в той стае? Как они выглядели? Как называли друг друга?

– Ну, – Мануэль садится, задумчиво трёт переносицу, – их вожаком, похоже, был Сигизмунд – это он кинул на меня какие-то чары и вывел из строя…

– Да, знаю его! Клан Тремер, конечно же. Дальше?

– Одному парню я отрубил руку, другого толком не разглядел. Ещё была женщина…

– Женщина? – Эжен стремительно садится рядом, его зрачки расширены. – Как она выглядела?

– Знаешь, тремерская магия уже вовсю отплясывала у меня в мозгах, и я помню очень смутно. Такая, ну, невысокая… чёрные волосы, глаза – хрен знает, не разглядел, – его передёргивает, та женщина была похожа на дикое животное в человеческом обличье.

– Можно? – Эжен дотрагивается до его руки. Мануэль невольно улыбается: шериф вот, например, не спрашивала разрешения, когда ей вздумалось лезть ему в голову.

Они берутся за руки, Готье пытается сосредоточиться, вызывая в памяти те обрывки образов, которые удалось наскрести. 

Когда перед его мысленным взглядом возникает лицо колдуна, этот резкий, неприятный прищур, пронзительный взгляд и плотно сжатые искривлённые губы, рука Эжена вздрагивает. Но Мануэль продолжает вспоминать, и в конце концов жадное лицо дикарки со спутанными волосами так чётко вырисовывается в памяти, что напряжение сковывает всё тело, оно готово вцепиться в глотку. В то же мгновение д’Эсте отпускает его.

– Я её не знаю, – тихо, но с явным облегчением говорит он.

– А что, должен был? – машинально спрашивает Готье.

– Чем чёрт не шутит, – нервно усмехается. – Ладно, отдыхай. Понадобится что-нибудь – звони.

Примоген кладёт на диван визитку и уходит, оставляя Мануэля наедине с клубком противоречий и догадок.

 

Остаток ночи он сидит на подоконнике, рассматривая город с третьего этажа. Потом, задумчиво глянув в спальне на шикарную кровать, которая свободно уместила бы троих, вздыхает и уходит спать в ванную.


	3. Chapter 3

Вечером, как только он проснулся, накатило неприятное, тревожное чувство. Мануэль сходу не мог понять, что происходит – вроде бы всё шло нормально. Он лёг в ванной, там же и проснулся. Скомканный плед и подушка, из которых он устроил себе лежбище, выглядели донельзя обычно. С чего беспокоиться?

Анарх посмотрел на себя в зеркало, пригладил волосы. Умылся. Мимоходом его ноздрей коснулся слабый запах сырости или плесени, вчера его не было… но мало ли, вдруг через вентиляцию затянуло.

Накинув куртку, он ещё раз провёл мокрой ладонью по волосам и взялся за ручку двери, – и вдруг услышал насвистывание.

В номере кто-то был.

Помедлив, Готье распахнул дверь и замер.

Прямо напротив в кресле развалился старый знакомый. Он ничуть не изменился с первой встречи, даже футболку не сменил, но похоже, стал ещё злее.

– Здорово, Феликс, – обронил Мануэль. – Или правильнее – Ирбис?

– Здравствуй, анарх, – нараспев отозвался тот, сложив крупные руки на груди, и Мануэль понял, что его догадка попала в цель. – С хрена ли ты сюда припёрся, а?

Готье бегло глянул на светлый ковёр, истоптанный грязными следами, облокотился на дверной косяк и вызывающе посмотрел на незваного гостя.

– Я тут живу.

– Тут? – Ирбис прищурился.

– В отеле. У тебя какая-то проблема с этим?

Не стоило нарываться, но чёрт возьми, он действительно не сделал ничего плохого.

– У меня, анарх, – сквозь зубы выговорил азиат после паузы, – проблема только с теми, кто в моём домене пытается устроить баронство.

– Какое нахрен баронство? – Мануэль тряхнул головой. – Кто ты такой, чтобы вламываться без спросу и бросаться тупыми обвинениями?

– Я шериф домена Львов.

– Да неужели? – Готье фыркнул. – Прошлой ночью я видел шерифа, ты на неё не похож.

– Ты охренеть наблюдательный! Вильчинская покинула домен на некоторое время и оставила свои обязанности мне. Раз княгиня опять исчезла, это определённо кому-то нужно, и я догадываюсь, кому! Так что – прими мои поздравления. Твой план сработал. А теперь назови хотя бы одну причину, почему я не должен тебя убить.

Он медленно встал во весь рост, и Мануэль едва не отступил: этот парень был на полторы головы выше, в длине рук и ширине плечей тоже бесспорное преимущество… И перегораживает путь к окну и к двери.

– Если я скажу, – медленно произнёс Мануэль, – что приехал по приглашению Камилы? Что меня признал Богуслав, а примоген Тореадор привёл сюда и предложил покровительство… Что у меня нет никаких причин вредить Анеле и я рад бы  _ снова _ вытащить её из переделки… Ты, конечно, не поверишь. Но Эжен д’Эсте обещал, что его люди пригонят мой байк. Там фотоаппарат и папка с рисунками. Документы, пропуск журналиста. Иностранный паспорт с печатями. Хочешь – проверь мой телефон. Правда, он сдох, когда мы с Камилой дрались с шабашитами…

– И что мне с того?

– А то, что я говорю правду, и скрывать мне нечего.

Ирбис хмыкнул. Нападать он не спешил, но и с места не двигался.

– Может быть, – вкрадчиво спросил Мануэль, – ты скажешь, в чём моя проблема? Что я делаю не так?

Шериф приподнял одну бровь.

– Сядь, – велел он.

Готье боком обошёл его и сел на широченную кровать.

– А теперь послушай, мальчик. Эжен д’Эсте только с виду пижон, тусит в клубах и всё такое, – но это сородич, за чью голову кое-где в Европе могут предложить нехилую цену.

Мануэль сморгнул.

– Красный список?

– Хуже. Вампиров из Красного списка уничтожают открыто, а если ты перешел дорогу кому-то влиятельному, смерть подкрадывается тихо и незаметно. Там, где ждешь в последнюю очередь.

– Хм. Ирбис, я всё же спрошу… Кому это может быть на руку?

– Здесь задаю вопросы я, – ровно ответил тот. – Вернёмся к тебе. Кого ты нацеплял себе на хвост, пока ехал сюда?

Мануэль выругался сквозь зубы.

– Мелкую карпатскую шваль.

– Уверен?

– Да.

– Убил?

– Двоих. Двое сбежали.

– Идиот.

Готье развел руками. Кто бы спорил! Но назад не отмотаешь.

– Эту женщину среди них видел? – азиат бросил анарху на кровать фотографию.

На фото примоген Тореадор, Эжен д’Эсте, обнимал красивую брюнетку. Та прильнула к нему, смеясь. Они не сводили глаз друг с друга, беззаботные и счастливые.

– Нет. Кто это?

– Доминика Гайда. Его жена, – Ирбис скривился. – Была когда-то. Пока не съебалась в Шабаш. Я всегда знал, что этим кончится, баба ударенная на всю голову. У неё любимая фишка – всё поджигать. Дьяблери она не брезгует, по слухам. Конечно, у неё есть стая, носятся в пригородах, жрут людей. Стаю извести тоже было бы неплохо, но главное – она. Просто запомни это лицо, и если встретишь – беги, прячься и зови подмогу, потому что у неё очень сильная кровь. В домене она многим жизнь попортила, но ничего, скоро я с этим разберусь. Д’Эсте, конечно, защищает её… Сразу предупреждаю: ему – ни слова.

– Чувак, – анарх криво усмехнулся, – давай начистоту. Если Эжен на меня посмотрит с этими его… – он помахал рукой, – ну, всеми фишками, и спросит – думаешь, я смогу не ответить?

– Сможешь, – уверенно сказал Ирбис. – Ты дурачка из себя не строй. Меня только напрягает, что ты оставил грубый след, и если теперь за тобой явятся, то у Эжена будут проблемы.

– Слушай, – сказал Мануэль. – Это и правда не особо хорошо вышло. Я продолбался. Но зато я могу помочь вам с поисками княгини.

– Анарх, – шериф поморщился, – вот ей-богу, поиски княгини – самое меньшее, что тебя вообще должно колебать. Без тебя разберёмся. Ты должен сидеть тихонько, не отсвечивать, и честно и аккуратно отвечать на мои вопросы. И тогда, может быть, останешься цел.

– Валяй, задавай свои вопросы, – Мануэль откинулся назад, опираясь локтем на подушки.

– Что ты делал прошлой ночью, двадцать первого марта?

– Прошлой ночью я наткнулся на шабашитов под Львовом, встретился с Камилой, приехал в город и получил признание от Богуслава. Только это было девятнадцатое.

– А сегодня какое?

– Двадцатое, – сказал Мануэль, чувствуя, что разговаривает с умственно отсталым.

– Да?

Ирбис вытащил телефон, нажал кнопку. На экране высветилась дата: двадцать второе марта.

– Ты издеваешься?

– Что ты делал две ночи во Львове, анарх?

– Твою мать, я вчера отрубился здесь в ванной, сегодня проснулся – как ты думаешь, что должно произойти, чтобы я повёлся на такую тупую подначку?!

Мануэль вскочил с кровати, пересек комнату. Шериф, казалось, от его негодования становился всё спокойнее.

– И что это у тебя на спине? – добавил он, показывая пальцем.

– Где?

Зеркало в ванной было большое, позволяло увидеть себя почти целиком, если подойти поближе, но Готье пришлось извернуться, чтобы рассмотреть свою спину, а увидев, он похолодел.

От пятого позвонка у основания шеи и вниз, вдоль хребта, на коже проступали какие-то символы. Они пульсировали, как живые, то ярче, то бледней, а когда он подвинулся ближе к стенному светильнику, разгладились и пропали.

– Сука! – заорал Мануэль. – Это твоя работа!

– Ты охренел?

Но Готье выскочил из ванной и набросился на шерифа. Он схватил его за горло, сбил с ног, и они покатились по полу, сбивая по пути прикроватный столик и вешалку.

– Убери с меня эту дрянь!

– Да пошёл ты нахер!

Ирбис вырвал руку из захвата, вцепился Мануэлю в нижнюю челюсть и попытался удержать, не напоровшись на моментально выросшие клыки анарха.

Тут хлопнула дверь, и в спальню влетел примоген Тореадор.

– Ирбис!!! – рявкнул он. – Отпусти его! Убью!

Окрик подействовал на обоих. Шериф замер, а потом пнул Мануэля коленями. Тот отлетел к стене, сразу вскочил.

– Что происходит? – Эжен угрожающе двинулся на своего приятеля. – Я оставил парня здесь, чтобы он был в безопасности, а ты что творишь?

– Ничего я твоей новой зверушке не сделал, – буркнул шериф, отряхивая штаны. Грязи с комками травы с его ботинок навалилось порядочно, ковёр явно придется сдавать в чистку. – Подумаешь, поболтали немного.

– Эжен, – Мануэль тронул его за локоть. – Всё в порядке.

– Уверен?

– Да.

– Всего хорошего, – Ирбис слегка оттеснил плечом примогена Тореадор, – у меня дел по горло, – и вышел, хлопнув дверью.

Мануэль поднял жалюзи и распахнул окно, чтобы избавиться от запаха плесени.

– Я собственно хотел сказать, что твой байк у меня, – Эжен потёр виски. – Прости, что не смог раньше. Я бы позвонил, но…

– Но у меня телефон раздолбан, – невольно улыбнулся анарх. – Кстати… сегодня действительно двадцать второе?

– Хм… наверное. Я немного потерялся в датах.

От него фонило тревогой и растерянностью, и вряд ли из-за стычки с шерифом. Пыль на кожаном плаще и на ботинках, даже тёмные волосы были присыпаны бело-серой пылью, как будто Эжен за ночь успел поседеть. То есть, за две. И какие-то тёмные пятна на плече. Кровь?

– Что-то случилось?

Примоген махнул рукой.

– Да так. Восстанавливали стенку в подземельях. Трамваи ездят, вибрация, знаешь? Иногда что-нибудь обрушивается.

– Ага.

– Из-за чего вы с Ирбисом-то сцепились? Он не подарок, но вроде бы с гостями до сих пор вёл себя прилично.

– Просто я ему не попадался, – Готье фыркнул, но тут же стал серьёзным. – Слушай, Эжен, мне кровь из носу нужна сеть. Мои друзья попали в переделку, ситуация, прямо скажем, так себе, а я тут сижу в четырёх стенах и дурака валяю.

– Да без проблем, – тот кивнул. – Идём ко мне, заодно байк заберешь.

 

В центре Львова и правда было удобнее ходить пешком. Ночь только начиналась, весеннее равноденствие открыло шлюзы весны, и улицы города, как вены, гудели от свежей крови. Отовсюду слышалась речь на разных языках – немецкий, польский, русский… Легкий туман оседал на волосах и ресницах.

 

_ «А тореадоры видят цветные сны?» _

_ Ольгерд веселится, показывая Мануэлю новое граффити под мостом: человек с завязанными глазами тянет руки перед собой, длинные пальцы беспомощно шарят в пустоте. Волнистые линии волос – жёлтые, зелёные, синие, – развеваются на ветру. _

_ Они гуляют по окраинам Белграда, давно перевалило за полночь. Барон хочет, чтобы его эмиссары нашли лучшее место для встречи с албанцами, и они нашли четыре или пять, но до рассвета ещё уйма времени. _

_ «По эту сторону реки только один тореадор, – напоминает Готье, – и это я. Но нарисовано-то паршиво! братец, как ты мог такое про меня подумать?» _

_ Его лучший друг хитро прищуривается. _

_ «Я не про тебя, – говорит он после паузы. – Просто многие тореадоры слишком привыкли полагаться на Прорицание, и перестают видеть своими глазами». _

_ Кто, как не вентру-анарх, может настолько хорошо ловить суть вещей, что никто и никогда не собьет его с толку? Мануэль внимательно смотрит, нарочно без всяких тореадорских штучек, как Ольгерд идёт по тропинке, поднимается от берега к трассе, беззаботный и легкомысленный, но только ему город умеет дышать навстречу, раскрывая какой-нибудь новый секрет, чтобы потом этого парня было не обмануть, не навеять никаких иллюзий. _

_ Что скрывать перед тем, кто любит и принимает по-настоящему? _

_ Ольгерда давно уже нет, года три, и Мануэль всё ещё не привык – ему кажется, что с их последней встречи прошла неделя. _

 

Площадь Рынок переливалась желтоватым сиянием фонарей. Готье представил себя простым живым человеком, никаких сил Крови, только зрение и слух. Чем живёт это место? Здесь верят в лучшее или колеблются, зная, что настоящие хозяева на пороге?

Но вокруг всё казалось таким обыденным! У фонтана со статуей Нептуна какая-то девушка бренчала на гитаре. Вторая пела вполголоса, сидя на бортике. Тореадоры прошли мимо пожилой леди, торгующей подснежниками. Та улыбнулась Мануэлю и протянула букетик, и он улыбнулся в ответ. Припаркованный возле кафешки байк вписался в многогранный облик старого центра, как родной. Несмотря на поздний час и начало рабочей недели, люди гуляли, радуясь наступившей весне.

Здесь можно наснимать море фотографий и издать несколько альбомов, подумалось Мануэлю. Но вот он идёт за Эженом, прямо к нему домой, и там будет байк, кол в сердце – и не останавливаться до самой границы! И сделать всё надо безупречно, второй попытки-то не будет. Он машинально щупал кончиками пальцев острую деревянную спицу в рукаве, спрятанную в специальный карман. Пока всё идёт гладко, но впереди дорога через Карпаты. Не нарваться бы опять на шабашитов… И потом, клятый Аурэль, скользкий тип, да не похож он на человека чести! Что ему стоит нарушить свою часть сделки и убить заложников?

Но тогда…

Руки сами сжались в кулаки. Это будет последнее, что он сделает в своей грёбанной не-жизни.

Если бы добраться до ублюдка, не втягивая больше никого!

Кстати… 

Мне нужно знать о Катоне всё, решил Готье. С кем он снюхался за последние десять, нет, – двадцать лет, кто его враги, где он любит гулять, какого цвета белье носит. Компромат можно найти на всех, вопрос времени, денег, и может быть, капельки удачи. Камарильский выродок получит, что хотел, а потом придётся платить, да так, что ему и не снилось.

Это уже походило на план, – такой себе, вилами по воде, конечно. Ещё бы разобраться с татуировкой на спине, взявшейся невесть откуда до полного счастья! Но мысли, как назло, жили своей жизнью, пытались вырваться из замкнутого круга. Внимание ускользало, и вот он уже рассматривал украдкой своего спутника, любуясь его стремительной летящей походкой. Эжен беспечно шагал по брусчатке, засунув руки в карманы, и наслаждался голосом древнего города, который говорил только со старожилами. 

Они прошли мимо нависающего монументального костёла иезуитов, и вдруг примоген остановился – плечи окаменели, ноги будто вросли в тротуар. От ворот храма, из глубокой тени отделилась женщина, спустилась по ступеням и встала перед ними, лицом к лицу.

Д’Эсте чуть слышно выругался сквозь зубы.

Она была настолько ярко, очевидно неживая, что если бы Мануэлю кто-то сказал, что её выточили из куска мрамора и оживили колдовством клана Тремер, он бы не удивился. Даже золотистый туманный воздух огибал её причудливым изломом, стараясь держаться подальше. Блекло-рыжие волосы, гладко зачесанные надо лбом, спадали ей на спину живыми змеями – казалось, они движутся даже без ветра, хотя, конечно, это был обман зрения.

Она тоже могла стать частью весеннего буйства, на свой лад, но тихий иссушенный голос походил на треск разрываемой материи.

– Эжен, – сказала она. – С каких пор ты решаешь, кому жить, а кому умереть в этом домене?

Примоген молчал.

– Мой дом сожжен, – продолжала женщина, – а дитя погибло. Кто заплатит за её смерть?

– Я соболезную твоему горю, – бесцветно ответил он.

– Ты должен был сказать, что Доминика была здесь.

– Твой дом сожгла не она.

– Хха! – по опустевшей улице пронеслось эхо.

Она тряхнула головой, и тяжелые ровные пряди волос шевельнулись за её плечами.

– Кто это? – она кивнула в сторону Мануэля.

– Мануэль Готье, клан Тореадор, – представился тот.

Эжен сместился на полшага влево, и анарх оказался у него за плечом.

– Магдалена Ольжич, примоген клана Малкавиан, – в голосе д’Эсте под напускным спокойствием звенел металл.

Она скользнула по анарху равнодушным взглядом.

– Её поймают, Эжен, рано или поздно. И я хочу, чтобы она досталась мне. У меня есть на это право.

– Нет.

– Я заберу из неё всё, что напоминало бы тебе прошлое, – глаза малкавианки неожиданно потеплели. – Разве ты не хочешь, чтобы оно закончилось? Разве мало тебе досталось? Чаша почти полна, хватит одной капли, чтобы случилось непоправимое.

– Мои беды – не твоя печаль, – примоген Тореадор шагнул к ней, – и прошлое тоже. Оставь меня в покое со своей чашей!

Миг – и Магдалена оказалась на другом конце улицы, а потом исчезла за углом.

– Подумай об этом! – ветром донеслось эхо.

Эжен закрыл глаза ладонью.

– Я думаю только о том, – сказал он уже нормальным голосом и повернулся к Мануэлю, – что пора начинать писать пьесы, уймища материала пропадает!

Готье хлопнул его по плечу.

– Клан Малкавиан, – сказал он, криво улыбнувшись, – Тореадоров называют пафосными, но мы-то знаем!..

У очередной церкви они свернули направо и пошли по широкой пешеходной улице, полого ведущей вверх. Дальше, до самого дома д’Эсте, дорога была полностью свободна от малкавиан с их пророчествами.

Отсюда виднелась тёмная громада лесистого холма, а на нем мерцала огоньками телевышка.

– Пришли, – окликнул его Эжен.

Он набрал код на подъезде, они поднялись на второй этаж по полустертым каменным ступеням. Лестничные площадки пестрели узорами плитки, вытертой и поблекшей. Между перилами свесилась паутинка. Мануэль прислушался.

– Здесь ведь никого нет? Ни в одной из этих квартир.

– А кого тебе нужно? – усмехнулся примоген Тореадор.

Впрочем, стоило уточнить, что нет никого из живых; стоило хозяину войти и запереть за собой дверь, перед ними нарисовался мальчик, тот самый, с бокалами из клуба.

Вот чёрт.

– Эмиль, согрей крови на двоих, – бросил Эжен, – и почисть мой плащ.

Он не глядя стряхнул плащ в руки юноши.

Мануэля вдруг выбесило, что примоген говорит с мальчишкой по-французски. Ладно, на каком ещё языке говорить французам, – но что-то в этом парне раздражало… кроме того, что лучше бы он свалил отсюда.

– Располагайся, – Эжен открыл двустворчатую дверь в гостиную, – здесь очень всё по-спартански, я только недавно въехал, не успел толком обжиться.

Вряд ли спартанцы когда-то стелили на пол персидские ковры, но в остальном комнату можно было считать оплотом минимализма. Если не знать, что здесь собирается жить самый стильный мужчина города, потому что с ним пустые серые стены выглядели изысканно-серебристыми, а поцарапанный комодик в углу – прямо-таки дизайнерским.

Д’Эсте принес из другой комнаты несколько диванных подушек и ноутбук.

– В этом бардаке я вечно что-нибудь теряю, – пожаловался он, махнув на дверь, – в те комнаты пока лучше не заглядывать. Кстати, ты ведь хотел интернет, возьми мой ноут.

Готье сел прямо на ковёр, устроился поудобнее, подобрав ноги, и его кольнуло ностальгией по своей старой квартирке в Белграде.

– Тебе говорили, что моя жена ушла в Шабаш? – спросил Эжен, прислонившись спиной к дверному косяку.

– Хм. Да, слышал.

– А, ну ещё бы, у нашей вдовушки язык без костей, – усмехнулся примоген краешком губ, потом объяснил: – у Регины.

Анарх только собирался сказать, что не Реджи сплетничала об этом, как вошел Эмиль с двумя большими глиняными кружками. Кровь в них имела привычный химический привкус и была слегка подогрета – ровно до температуры человеческого тела. Мануэль сделал большой глоток. Если бы кто-то из его стаи ушел в Шабаш, Бранка или Кимберли, да тот же Нико, – он бы с ума сходил. Просто, ну… там становятся слишком  _ другими _ . Бешеными тварями, одержимыми священной войной всех против всех.

Мануэля передернуло.

– Слушай, а почему она ушла?

Эжен пожал плечами.

– Если б я знал! Если бы удалось с ней хотя бы поговорить…

– Думаешь, она вернется? – спросил анарх.

– А из Шабаша возвращаются?

– Хороший вопрос. Честно говоря, не слышал.

– Ну вот.

Воцарилось неловкое молчание. Эмиль, который не собирался выходить из комнаты, а только смотрел на хозяина преданным собачьим взглядом, стоял в углу безмолвной статуей. На его лице отражалась скорбь, будто бы он не мечтал сто раз, чтобы у примогена не было никаких жён, подруг, друзей и приятелей. Любопытно, откуда он такой взялся – черноглазый мальчик, похожий на итальянца с портретов Возрождения, и на кой он сдался д’Эсте.

Между тем, у Эжена зазвонил телефон, и он принялся обсуждать с какой-то Натальей Марковной ультрафиолетовую подсветку, затем разговор переключился на незнакомые химические термины, а потом примоген вышел из гостиной, не переставая говорить, и Мануэль пошел за ним, просто так, даже не подумав, что его ведь не звали.

Вторая комната, раза в два побольше, напоминала склад коллекционера живописи и торговца антиквариатом. Пахло краской и лаком, а еще в воздухе стоял странный аромат, напомнивший вдруг палитурную мастерскую Кимберли. Прижав телефон к уху плечом, Эжен перебирал картины, стоявшие в ящике на полу. Чего там только не было! Импрессионизм, реалистические пейзажи, портреты в стиле модерн, какие-то абстрактные геометрические фигуры… Некоторые были завернуты в бумагу и обмотаны бечевкой. Всего этих картин в ящике стояло штук двадцать, ещё пара таких же ящиков красовалась в дальнем углу.

– О, повезло! – сказал Эжен своей собеседнице, вытаскивая серую картонную папку. – Вот они. Жуткий бардак! Не знаю, почему я засунул ваши провенансы сюда, они должны были лежать вместе с… Да, передам вам их завтра… а впрочем нет, уже сегодня, не хочу вас задерживать.

Вездесущий Эмиль уже ждал здесь, проскользнул следом незаметно. Закончив разговор, примоген сунул папку юноше.

– Отвези Наталье на Городоцкую, – тот кивнул, собираясь ринуться с низкого старта, но д’Эсте сказал вдруг: – Погоди. Дай-ка мне свой телефон. Теперь иди.

Он протянул телефон мальчишки Мануэлю.

– Пользуйся пока. Потом отдашь, когда купишь себе новый.

– Но…

– Как примоген клана, я хотел бы иметь возможность с тобой связаться, если понадобится, – он улыбнулся.

Эмиль в ответ даже не пикнул. Даже не глянул на Готье. Типа это нормально вообще!

Через минуту хлопнула дверь. Анарх с примогеном остались наедине.

– Они твои?.. – Мануэль не удержался, кивнул на ящик с картинами.

Эжен поморщился.

– Ну… Вообще да, было дело, но я давно его забросил. Занимаюсь реставрацией. Раз таланта нет, должна же от меня быть какая-то польза.

– Да ладно! Ты серьёзно, что ли?

– Слушай, – Эжен бросил беглый взгляд на себя в зеркало. – Ты пока отдыхай там, в интернете посиди, всё такое. А я в душ.

Хлопнул его по плечу и вышел из комнаты. Через минуту послышался шелест воды.

Анарх прикусил губу и рассеянно огляделся по сторонам. Рядом был стеллаж, заваленный всяким хламом, и Готье оперся на него рукой. Будто в ответ затикали старые часы на резной деревянной подставке, сбились, поспешно затикали опять, нагоняя время. 

Ну давай, сказал он себе. Давай, счастливчик. Другого случая не будет. Ситуация мерзкая, что и говорить, но там Нико, Бранка и Кимберли в подвале с колом в сердце. Холод, мрак и боль. Валяются в полной темноте, не зная, ни где они, ни сколько суток прошло, ни за что их так. Если ты просрешь этот шанс, Готье, – ты херовый друг, и в родное баронство можно уже не соваться.

Он вернулся в гостиную, подобрал свою куртку, надел.

Подошёл к двери ванной. Прислушался.

Вода перестала течь.

Наверное, стоило поторопиться.

Мануэль на пробу потянул дверь на себя, оказалось – открыто.

Эжен стоял лицом к здоровенному зеркалу и прекрасно видел всё, что находилось за его спиной. Он был босиком, в домашних брюках и расстегнутой рубашке, волосы мокрыми завитками падали на лоб. Обернувшись, он положил расческу на туалетный столик и со спокойным интересом ждал, что будет дальше.

Готье шагнул к столику, заставленому флаконами и прочей ерундой. Вытащил из рукава деревянную спицу, положил рядом с расчёской.

– Эжен, – сказал он хрипло. – Есть разговор.


	4. Chapter 4

– Аурель… Аурель Катона… – Эжен побарабанил пальцами по колену. – Может, и встречал когда-то, но, честно говоря, не помню.

Они сидели друг напротив друга на ковре в гостиной. Хозяин дома успел переодеться в черные джинсы и рубашку, и отдал гостю его сумки, прибывшие вместе с байком.

На расстоянии вытянутой руки молчаливым свидетелем лежал серебристый матовый телефон. Мануэль косо поглядывал на него, как на бомбу с часовым механизмом. Всё равно придется им пользоваться – и всё равно неприятно.

– В общем, надо выяснить, что к чему, – сказал примоген. – Дай мне две ночи, я закончу кое-какие дела, и съездим в Будапешт за твоими друзьями.

– Ты с ума сошёл! – Мануэль подскочил.

– Почему? Что он мне сделает? – д’Эсте легко улыбнулся.

Выходило, что ничего. Нет, ну ведь правда. Странно ли – в парня кто-то втрескался по самые гланды, а потом это превратилось в навязчивую идею, и теперь в ход пошли любые способы его привезти, даже самые дебильные.

Мануэль готов был поставить десять против одного: Эжену такое не в новинку. И масса сюрпризов ждёт того, кто эту фиалку попытается сорвать.

Но…

– Тот разговор с Катоной у меня до сих пор перед глазами, – анарха слегка передернуло. – И знаешь, не буду хвалиться тонким чутьём на камарильские интриги, да и лет мне не так уж много, но что я реально очень люблю – когда меня держат за идиота. Нет, я серьезно, не смейся. Верный признак – обязательно жди подвоха.

– Тебе виднее, – примоген развел руками. – И что ты учуял?

Готье немного подумал.

– Эжен, почему тебя ищут в Европе? – спросил он.

– О!

Д’Эсте встал, прошелся взад-вперед по комнате.

– Кто тебе сказал? Катона?

– Нет. Ирбис, твой приятель.

– О, – снова сказал он. Мрачная складка между его бровей разгладилась. Он оперся ладонью на комод, затем прислонился спиной к стене и скрестил на груди руки. – Я убил сородича.

Мануэль молчал.

– Ну, – Эжен криво усмехнулся, – само по себе это ни о чём не говорит. В общем, тот сородич был двойным агентом, шпионил на Шабаш, ну ты небось слышал, как оно обычно бывает. Чтобы его поймать, пришлось задействовать лучших камарильских охотников, французских и испанских, и то – заняло полгода. Я вез его в Марсель, на допрос. И по дороге убил.

– Он пытался бежать?

– Нет. Рассказал мне кое-что. Глумился, мол, я его теперь не достану: он ценный, связи у него по всей Европе, и старейшины все равно отпустят. А я еще буду ему прислуживать. Не сомневаюсь, так и было бы. Но я дожидаться не стал. После этого у меня появилась срочная причина убраться подальше, хотя технически Шестую традицию я не нарушал, это было на ничьих землях. Друг предложил ехать во Львов. А тут, знаешь, по эту сторону Карпат… если ты сюда поехал – считай что умер. Никто за тобой не сунется. Себе дороже.

Он помолчал. Снова прошелся по комнате, сел напротив Мануэля.

– Я много думал после этого… Спрашивал себя, жалею ли. Может, хотел бы все переиграть? И всякий раз понимаю – нет.

– Это же было дохрена давно? – спросил Готье.

– Не очень. В девяносто втором.

Анарх кивнул.

– И не надоело им…

Эжен поднял глаза.

– Ты же не можешь знать наверняка, что Катоне я нужен за этим.

– Не могу. Но тебе ехать в Будапешт – безумие.

– Твои друзья в плену, – напомнил д’Эсте.

– Да чёрт возьми я знаю! – Мануэль стукнул по полу кулаком. – Просто… мне как мозги отшибло! Погнал хрен знает куда на реактивной тяге… А надо было подергать за ниточки. Ведь у местного примогена Бруджа, Лайоша Винце, родная сестра становлена в клан Тореадор! Этот Катона чуть ли не её сир. А с бруджа я бы договорился. Да и местные анархи на что! Эх, задним умом всё… 

Примоген улыбнулся.

– Я поспрашиваю по своим каналам. Будапешт – не такой уж пуп земли, а Катона – в любом случае даже не князь, – он глянул на время. – Мне пора сейчас ребят тренировать. Подкинешь на байке? Это недалеко.

 

Мануэль вёл байк осторожно: брусчатка влажная – как бы не занесло, спешить не надо, они никуда не опаздывают, да и расстояния тут – рукой подать. Но как же хотелось ехать быстрее – чтоб дух захватывало и ветер в волосах! И еще больше хотелось, чтобы их цель была в нескольких часах езды, где-нибудь за городом. Потому что Эжен д’Эсте сидел сзади, плотно обхватив его за талию обеими руками – ну а как еще ездят вдвоем на байке? Когда надо было сворачивать влево, примоген легонько толкал Мануэля левым коленом, вправо – правым. Хорошо хоть в голову не лез. Анарху и так было стыдно: ребят не освободил, а думает чёрт знает о чём, но если бы его мысли в этот момент кто-то увидел – особенно Эжен! – он бы сгорел на месте.

Они проехали по широкой улице вверх, вдоль трамвайных рельсов, обогнули старое кладбище и у высокого дома, стоявшего в отдалении, Эжен дал знак остановиться.

Дом находился как бы в амфитеатре – сзади его окружал лес, вздымаясь по ступенчатым склонам холмов. Темная масса деревьев надежно прикрывала от ветра, с другой стороны террасами поднималось кладбище, и мрачную необузданную красоту природной чаши, подсвеченную луной, ничуть не портили жилые дома вдоль улицы и дорожные знаки.

Это был дом культуры и спорта для молодежи. Здание начала восьмидесятых, оплетенное террасами, лестницами, окруженное со всех сторон аккуратными вечнозелеными деревцами. На втором этаже светились огромные окна. Но когда они подошли к входу, стеклянные двери оказались закрыты, а в темном холле не мелькнуло ни одной живой души.

– Ладно, – д’Эсте махнул рукой, – зайдем с тыла.

Слева виднелась высокая арка, сквозной проход на другую сторону мощеного крупной плиткой двора. Дом огибала асфальтовая дорога, на которой дремали припаркованные машины, чуть дальше начиналась тропинка к лесу. Одинокий фонарь тускло освещал маленький пруд на опушке.

Примоген долго рылся по карманам в поисках ключа, как вдруг их окликнули:

– Эй, кто там?

Мануэль обернулся.

В озере, по колено в воде, стоял какой-то парень. Торчащий между ними фонарь слепил глаза, и анарх видел просто темный силуэт.

Фигура помахала рукой.

– Д’Эсте, это ты? Я тебя не признал.

Эжен зашагал к водоему, Мануэль двинулся за ним.

Парень вышел на берег. Он был в подвернутых штанах, босиком, в клетчатой рубашке и жилетке. Длинные волосы связаны в хвост, сам некрупный, но сразу видно – гибкий и ловкий.

– Здорово, Атрей! – примоген протянул ему руку, они обнялись, хлопнули друг друга по спине. – Ночное зрение сбоит? Что-то не то съел на ужин?

– Да иди ты! – фыркнул тот. – Я думал, ты сегодня не явишься.

– И решил поискать меня на дне пруда?

– С языка сорвал! Кто это с тобой?

Готье встретился с ним взглядом. Проницательное подвижное лицо, тонкий нос, черные глаза. Анарху вдруг показалось, будто он уже где-то его видел, но ощущение было смутным и сразу растаяло.

– Это Мануэль Готье, – сказал Эжен, – мой соклановец и гость. Приехал пару ночей назад. Он анарх, так что вам найдется о чем поболтать.

– Вот как! – Атрей вздернул бровь, улыбнулся. – Ну что ж, здорово, брат!

Он протянул руку. Пожатие было крепким, от души.

– Я, как обычно, всё пропустил, – парень как был, босиком, направился к служебному входу; тореадоры пошли за ним. – Зато, пока у ребят разминка, почистил озеро. Хорошо, что ты всё-таки приехал, Эжен. Устроим фехтование сегодня, а то сплошная рукопашка – надоело.

– Кого это вы тренируете среди ночи? – поинтересовался Мануэль.

– Гулей, – ответил Эжен. – У нас небольшой отряд быстрого реагирования. А после тренировок мы иногда устраиваем междусобойчик, ну, если хочется подраться. Обмен опытом – полезная штука.

– Ну да, – развеселился Атрей, кивнув на д’Эсте, – поэтому он всегда опаздывает! Любит явиться, когда все хорошенько разогреты.

– Вот и не всегда! – возмутился примоген и толкнул его локтем, точнее, попытался – Атрей изящно шагнул в сторону. Оба расхохотались.

Поднявшись на второй этаж, они миновали длинный коридор и оказались в большом зале с огромными окнами в пол.

Небольшой отряд, ну конечно! Сходу Мануэль насчитал человек тридцать, мужчин и женщин. И ведь всех этих гулей должен кто-то кормить!

Откуда ни возьмись, в зале появился Ирбис. При виде Готье у него раздулись ноздри, губы сжались, но он ничего не сказал. Мрачно поздоровался с д’Эсте –  _ не одобряет! _ – и вернулся к тренировке.

Мануэль устроился на стуле у застекленной стены. Люди двигались четко и слаженно, было заметно, что они привыкли чувствовать друг друга, доверять и понимать с полуслова. Как в хорошо отрепетированном спектакле, но ясное дело, что секрет – долгая практика и хорошие учителя. То ли одно боевое искусство, то ли сочетание разных, западное или восточное, всего понемногу.

Скоро у анарха начало рябить перед глазами. Учить других он не умел, заниматься монотонными упражнениями с деревянной болванкой было скучновато, – тем более, никто не спешил отвлекаться и вводить в курс новичка. А в конце тренировки Атрей велел всем сесть на пол в большой круг и дал команду медитировать. Тут Мануэль понял, что сейчас у него вскипит мозг, и отошёл в угол, за колонну, руководствуясь древней мудростью: не помогаешь – хотя бы не мешай.

Отсюда открывался прекрасный обзор на большую часть двора и почти всю улицу, аж до поворота.

Вдруг прямо к ступенькам здания подъехало такси. Готье увидел Эжена – тот стремительно шел к машине, увлеченно болтая с кем-то по телефону. Свободной рукой он поправил воротник рубашки, ремень на джинсах, пригладил волосы… Потом сел в машину и уехал! Как Золушка, блин, за пять минут до полуночи!

Мануэль неслышно фыркнул и повернулся к тренирующимся.

Медитация плавно завершилась. Ирбис тут же умотал по своим шерифским делам: еще бы, а вдруг в домене без него обойдутся! Люди отправились в раздевалки, вполголоса говоря о своем, а Готье пожал плечами и в задумчивости спустился на улицу.

Байк матово поблескивал у бетонной клумбы. Свежий весенний воздух заполнил тут даже трещинки на асфальте. Откуда-то из лесу просачивался шелест, поскрипывание, обрывки птичьих трелей. Мануэль встряхнулся. Ощущения были смутные: то ли радость, то ли тревога. Странное место – а может, тренировка, а может, город исподволь начал проникать в него своей таинственной аурой.

Впервые анарх здесь оказался в полном одиночестве – и посреди улицы, не под замком. Вот и отлично. Прогулка обещает быть что надо!

Готье покатил байк на проезжую часть, и вдруг сзади деликатно кашлянули. 

Рядом нарисовался Атрей.

– Извини, – сказал он, – ты ведь не очень торопишься?

Мануэль помотал головой. До сих пор он был уверен, что подкрасться к нему не так-то легко! Глянул машинально на ноги Атрея, но тот, конечно, был уже в ботинках.

Высоких, шнурованных. На толстом протекторе.

– Отлично! – парень указал на пару сумок, сваленных у лестницы, на парапете. – Помоги, пожалуйста, закинуть домой барахло – это недалеко, вдоль по улице, за поворотом! Сумки не тяжелые, просто там хрупкие вещи, как бы не разбить по дороге.

Одну сумку они приторочили к байку, содержимое второй Атрей распихал по карманам, и остался чехол с тренировочными палками, который можно закинуть через плечо. Один сверток никуда не влезал, и Мануэлю пришлось засунуть его себе в рюкзак.

– Я забыл, из какого ты клана, – брякнул Готье, чисто поддержать разговор.

– Бруджа. Анарх, – спокойно ответил Атрей, поправляя чехол за спиной и высвобождая из-под него волосы. – Большинство камарильцев здесь считают, что бывший.

– И как оно на самом деле?

– А на самом деле ты не можешь быть кем-то другим, кроме как самим собой, – он засмеялся. – Но это секрет Полишинеля. А ты тут каким ветром? В гости к Эжену приехал?

– Вроде того, – Мануэль тщательно осмотрел полировку на руле, провел пальцем, как будто только заметил все эти царапины, – привез весточку. Не сегодня завтра – обратно. Слушай, чувак, тебя действительно не напрягает, что я буду знать, где твой дом?

– Ты ведь не шабашит, – Атрей как ни в чем ни бывало влез позади него на байк. – И потом, тебя привел д’Эсте, я сам видел. А еще слышал, что Богуслав не против. И Ирбис плюется ядом. Короче, ты практически свой!

– Ладно, – вздохнул Мануэль и завел двигатель.

Было в этом парне что-то несообразное. Клан Бруджа, серьезно? Готье самого принимали за бруджа по ошибке, он даже привык, да и кто в теперешние ночи верит стереотипам… Просто иногда видишь человека и понимаешь, что он не прост. Настоящая шкатулка с секретом. Атрей, когда говорит, смотрит прямо в глаза, и движения у него открытые, и весь он такой спокойный, уравновешенный, как будто никаких сюрпризов от этого мира ему больше не полагается. И вот он глядит на тебя безмятежно, готовый ответить на любой вопрос, еще один анарх среди камарильцев, – но почему-то ждешь вопросов от него, как от сфинкса.

Жил он и правда – рукой подать. Неброский одноэтажный домик, спрятавшийся за деревьями. Вроде и близко от дороги, но низенький деревянный забор и кусты закрывают часть двора. Почти весь дворик оккупирован стареньким вольво. Мануэль невольно улыбнулся: дома, в Белграде, осталась его машина, той же марки и почти того же возраста – начала девяностых. Бранка давно изнамекалась, мол, пора бы поменять, но Готье был нежно привязан к своей V8, любовно протирал деревянные панельки в салоне, и пока его все устраивало.

Первое, что бросалось в глаза в жилище Атрея – книги. Они лежали везде: стопками по углам, на столе, на стульях… Маленькие, карманные, и большие фолианты, в основном – неновые, местами потрепанные, некоторые в самодельных переплетах.

Хозяин разулся и пригласил спуститься за ним в подвал. Люк открывался в углу гостиной, и чтоб до него добраться, Атрей отодвинул пару стопок книг и скатал циновку.

Внизу оказалось на диво просторно: целый подземный этаж. Несколько комнат, обставленных и заваленных тысячей предметов. Плазменный телевизор на стене, компьютер с двумя мониторами. Мануэль бы не удивился, если бы подземная квартира имела тайные коридоры и выходы на поверхность в другом квартале города.

Атрей поставил чехол с тренировочным барахлом в угол, в подставку для зонтиков, и начал разбирать первую сумку. Разговор у них пошел традиционный: что Готье забыл во Львове, долго ли он собирается тут пробыть, и казалось бы – обычная игра, как по нотам. Вот камарильский домен, ты рассказываешь байки, собеседник делает вид, будто верит, аплодисменты, занавес. Но здесь получилось иначе.

То ли потому, что Атрей был анархом, то ли Мануэлю слишком хотелось выговориться, то ли с бруджа легче найти общий язык, – в общем, кроме будапештской истории, Готье выложил все. И про Белград, про общих знакомых, про стаю, да что они только не обсудили по ходу.

Слово за слово, и Атрей предложил передневать у него. Пошел в соседнюю комнату за матрасом, а Мануэль хотел спросить про камин в углу – настоящий он или бутафорский, и на кой сдался камин в подвале, и тут вспомнил, что в его вещах остался чужой сверток.

Он сунул руку в недра своего наплечника, вытащил предмет, завернутый в кусок шерстяного одеяла, развернул…

…и обомлел.

Это была большая колба с запаянной широкой пробкой, вроде тех, какие красуются в музеях естественных наук. Ее заполняла прозрачная жидкость, в ней плавала отвратительная дрянь – и в наркотическом бреду не увидишь. У твари было шесть ног, или щупалец, один отросток заменял голову – на нем торчали какие-то рудименты глаз. Снаружи существо было черное, с грубой пупырчатой кожей, как у ската, с брюха – грязно-розовое, как протухшее мясо.

Атрей из соседней комнаты между тем рассказывал, как они однажды с Ирбисом и старшей Вильчинской встречали в аэропорту камарильского посла из Вены. Мануэль хорошо слышал его, но слова пролетали мимо. Тут, на столе, стояла лампа на кронштейне, анарх включил ее и поднес колбу ближе к свету. Хотелось убедиться, правда ли, что это не муляж, не кукла, а настоящее тело когда-то живого существа. Он разглядел лунки полуоткрытых пастей на нижней стороне плоских щупалец, и даже мелкие острые зубки по краям.

И вдруг тварь дрогнула, забилась, и Мануэль инстинктивно отшвырнул колбу. Толстое стекло, наверное, выдержало бы обычное падение на пол, но на пути оказалась стойка для каминных щипцов, и брызги стекла и жидкости разлетелись на все стороны. Готье и выругаться не успел. Тварь необыкновенно ловко выскочила из разбитой тюрьмы, приземлилась на все шесть щупалец и ринулась на вампира, будто ждала этого лет сто. Прежде чем миновало два биения сердца, Мануэль пережег кровь, на пределе скорости схватил чугунный совок со стойки – и врезал острым краем прямо по гибкому черному телу. Он не был уверен, что попадет, не знал, пробьет ли, – но сработало.

С противным чавканьем совок перерубил тварь пополам, она конвульсивно задергалась и обмякла.

Крови, обычной живой крови – почти не было. Пара капель вязкой белесой жидкости, только и всего.

Мануэль развернулся – медленно, с трудом заставляя себя погасить Стремительность.

За его спиной Атрей опускал руку из замаха, в его пальцах блеснул метательный нож.

– Черт… – Готье моргнул, возвращая картинке четкость.

– Мда. Я и забыл, что она у тебя, – хозяин подошел к ошметкам, присел. – Извини, надо было забрать сразу.

– Я как увидел, что оно живое, чуть не пробил головой стену.

– Ну… Условно живое, скажем так. Лихо ты его… – он взял у Мануэля совок, аккуратно вытер и повесил на место. – Ну да ничего. Возьму у Богуслава еще. Только колбу надо купить, а то у него вечно не хватает.

– Атрей, – у Мануэля стремительность билась в венах, невыносимо требуя идти, бежать или просто стучать ногой по полу, – зачем оно тебе? что ты с ними делаешь? Богуслав их разводит, что ли? – и понял, что не уверен, хочет ли знать ответ.

Тот засмеялся.

– К сожалению, разводим их не мы, а до источника пока не добрались. Тебе ведь Камила рассказывала про тварей в подземельях? Ну вот. Есть такие, размером с крысу, эти быстро бегают; есть ползучие, и другие, кхм…  разновидности. Я собирался провести тут парочку экспериментов. Знаешь, когда эту дрянь годами пытаешься вывести, всем доменом, уничтожаем одних – налезают новые, и… Должен же быть способ решить проблему кардинально! И чтобы город не взлетел на воздух.

– Огонь их берет?

– Да. Но он берет и нас, вот в чем беда.

Мануэль покосился на камин.

– Любишь смотреть на огонь? 

– Там бронированное стекло, – обернувшись, Атрей усмехнулся. – Не особо люблю, просто было интересно кое-что проверить. Можно ли привыкнуть, если понемногу приучать себя находиться рядом.

– И как?

– Можно.

У Атрея были десятки идей, которые он успешно внедрил в домене – например, с тренировками гулей и сородичей; несколько идей на подходе – их только предстояло реализовать; и наверное, целая уймища зачатков идей, требующих обкатки и экспериментов. Он рассказал Мануэлю про медитации, о том, что это целая система контроля за телом, особенно важная для бойца, если он не совсем человек и носит в себе Зверя. Готье, которого только начало отпускать лихорадочное ускорение, признался, что всякие восточные штуки слишком странные и выносят ему мозг, но бруджа не обиделся и предложил как-нибудь попробовать. Убирая осколки и прочий разгром в четыре руки, они обсудили последние модели арбалетов, технику метания ножей и прочие удобные темы, но некая навязчивая мысль зудела у Мануэля в сознании, как комар. Кажется, для одной мучительной задачки стало намечаться решение, хотя неизвестных в этом уравнении было всё равно пока многовато.

– Как думаешь, Доминика и правда во Львове?

– Кто?

– Доминика Гайда.

Атрей слегка поморщился.

– Зачем она тебе?

– Ну, ты же знаешь, что ее собирается ловить весь домен, с нынешним шерифом во главе.

– Ловить и поймать – разные вещи.

– Ирбис тоже так думает?

– Ирбис вряд ли, – Атрей пожал плечами, – но про него вообще отдельный разговор. Он невзлюбил ее, наверное, с самого начала. Не знаю, то ли она его отшила, то ли это его обычная неприязнь к чужакам, вкупе с плохим прошлым… Доминика была акробаткой из краковского цирка. Делала трюки на скачущей лошади, прыгала через горящий обруч, ну и всякое такое. Как-то раз случайно увидела нашего Эжена, в ресторане вроде бы, на вечеринке – и все, перемкнуло ее до смерти. Ты не думай, она не была какой-то дурочкой. Наоборот, зарабатывала хорошо, привыкла к славе и признанию, да и к мужскому восхищению тоже. А тут Эжен! Она попыталась его найти, чтобы встретиться лично, но это оказалось непросто, и девочка совсем потеряла голову.

– Он про это знал?

– Не думаю. У него тогда с князем было все сложно. Тот женился, д’Эсте как бы и понимал, что к тому шло, но понимание мало кому помогает. Он-то мне не исповедовался, но выглядело так, будто он ищет себе на голову какой-нибудь трындец. Ирбис про это мог бы многое порассказать, если попросить его перейти сразу к делу, а не материться. Фантазия у Эжена работает лучше, чем нам иногда хотелось бы, ну да ты тореадор, сам знаешь.

– Ну охренеть теперь! – Готье подскочил. – Еще скажи, что все тореадоры истерички!

– А бруджа заводятся с любой мелочи и сразу бьют морды, – засмеялся Атрей. – Остынь, я же не говорил ничего такого. Тем более про Эжена. В общем, тогда и пророческого дара не надо было, чтоб почуять беду, ну, а Ирбис оказался, считай, в эпицентре. Девочка оказалась умнее, чем мы думали, сумела выследить д’Эсте, попыталась проникнуть к нему домой, и вышло так, что ее убили.

– Ни черта себе!

– Случайно. Люди вообще довольно хрупкие существа, особенно девушки, а тут гуль не рассчитал. Короче, перила сломались и она полетела с лестницы, прямо в подъезде, с высоты шестого этажа. Там нехилый такой колодец. Никто бы не выжил, шансов ноль, только Эжен все равно сбежал вниз – вдруг случилось чудо, ну а поскольку чудес жди сто лет – не дождешься, он взял да и становил ее, прямо на месте.

– Вот так романтика, – Мануэль криво улыбнулся.

– Не то слово, – Атрей покачал головой. – Нарушить Третью традицию, становить отпрыска без разрешения князя, да еще и девицу, которую впервые видишь – не то чтобы я сам не делал глупостей, но это же просто какое-то адское комбо.

– И что дальше?

– Они пошли к князю.

– Погоди, – Мануэль помотал головой, – к какому князю? А Анеля?

– Тогда у нас был другой князь, Франциск. Из клана Вентру.

– И где он?

– Погиб, – Атрей нахмурился. – Недавно совсем, и полгода не прошло. Хороший был парень, да и как князь – тоже ничего. В общем, когда Эжен привел свою прекрасную незнакомку – каяться и просить оставить ей жизнь, это выглядело слегка двусмысленно.

– То есть?

– Как будто он нашел себе утешение. Или новую игрушку. Или любовь всей жизни. Выбирай, что больше нравится. Не знаю, правда ли Эжена так зацепило, но если бы Франек поступил как велят Традиции, то формально он был бы прав, а по сути бы оказался мудаком. Как собака на сене. Он и сам это понимал, и другие понимали. Так что разрешение свое Эжен получил, а дальше не знаю – то ли хотел что-то доказать, то ли всерьез влюбился, но они с Доминикой стали жить вместе, а потом даже официально поженились. Такая вот история.

Они помолчали.

Мануэль заметил маленький осколочек, застрявший в циновке, он как будто пытался спрятаться, авось его не найдут. Анарх не спешил вытаскивать и машинально проводил ногой рядом, по зеленой линии, вытканной на циновке.

Атрей наклонился, поднял осколок и запустил в мусорное ведро.

Попал.

– А теперь она ушла в Шабаш, – сказал Готье.

– Так говорят.

– А ты сам что думаешь?

– А это не мое дело, – Атрей пронзительно глянул ему в глаза. – И вот скажи, тебе оно зачем? Надо тебе туда влезать?

– С одной стороны, не надо, – вздохнул Мануэль. – С другой… Мои друзья, моя стая – попали в переплет. Это далеко отсюда, и если б я мог решить проблему – меня бы давно и след простыл. Но Эжен обещал помочь. Я верю, что с его связями и возможностями можно сдвинуть дело с мертвой точки. Взамен я хочу оказать ему услугу, понимаешь? Доминика меня не знает. Мне проще подобраться к ней, зацепить как-то. Я поймаю ее, привезу д’Эсте, а дальше пускай делают что хотят.

– План неплохой, – кивнул бруджа. – Только это пока не план, а так, пальцем в небо. Доминика ведь всегда была хорошей девчонкой, и с головой у нее был порядок. Но слышал, что происходит с шабашитом, когда он вливается в стаю?

– Угу, – буркнул Готье, – у него плывет крыша.

– Ну вот. И мы не знаем – все ли безнадежно, или что-то в ней осталось от прежней жизни. Но к кое-каким вещам ты должен быть готов, потому что такого ты, наверное, и не видел, а сориентироваться по ходу тебе не дадут. Так что завтра ночью пойдешь со мной, покажу тебе наши… серые зоны.


	5. Chapter 5

Хруп, хруп, хруп…

Ботинки Мануэля мягко ступали по белому гравию, устилавшему проходы вдоль могил. Однообразные форменные плиты тянулись строем – ряды крестов и имена погибших польских солдат. Дорожки под сенью туй, расчерченные тенями, хранили свою горькую память.

Вдали высилась массивная арка и приземистое здание с галереей, похожее на мавзолей.

Атрей шагал бесшумно, врезаясь в ночную тишину как стальная струна. С вечера его было не узнать. Добродушной раскованной болтовни как ни бывало, он только переспросил, когда они выходили из дому: «Не передумал?» – и Готье, ясное дело, мотнул головой. Чего тут передумывать? Это же не Дарфур и не Бейрут.

В самом начале бесконечной изогнутой лестницы, которая вела от нижней части кладбища к мемориалу, у Мануэля развязался шнурок. Пока он с ним возился, проводник успел скрыться за поворотом, и тут на ступенях обнаружился нож. Небольшой, легкий, под стать хозяину. Как Атрей умудрился его потерять? Готье фыркнул, пряча находку в карман. Можно подсунуть потом куда-нибудь, будет весело.

Нагнал он Атрея ровно на верхней ступени, тот шикнул и дернул анарха за рукав. Они спрятались за густой раскидистой туей.

Вдалеке появился человек. Должно быть, сторож. Он шел вразвалочку, махая перед собой трижды ненужным фонарем – на открытой площадке белый гравий под ногами и белые плиты, светло как днем.

– Запомни хорошенько, – зашептал проводник. – Здесь, на Лычаковском кладбище, нельзя трогать ни единого человека и проливать кровь. И на охоте, и просто так. Запрещено. Железное правило. Усек?

Мануэль кивнул. Люди всегда изобретали какие-то убежища, чертя вокруг себя тайные знаки, ну а вампиры что? Некоторые не смели нападать в церкви, другие не заморачивались. Обычай так обычай, пускай себе.

Сторож завернул обратно, и они двинулись дальше. Атрей, серьезный и сосредоточенный, шагал не оглядываясь, засунув руки в карманы, и его движения сами собой вливались в едва слышный ритм ветра и световых пятен, разбросанных вокруг фонарей. Но потом ветер стих, все вокруг будто застыло в нехорошем предчувствии.

Они оказались у мемориала, того самого приземистого здания с колоннами, где с одной стороны красовался барельеф в честь погибших американских солдат, а с другой – да неизвестно, что там с другой, потому что Атрей жестом скомандовал идти прямо в стену. Со стороны проход был незаметен, особенно в густой тени. Оба вампира очутились в небольшой нише.

Бруджа присел, запустил пальцы в щель между полом и стеной, потянул. Негромко поскрипывая, тяжелая панель сдвинулась вверх, и Мануэль увидел два рычага, торчащих из грубой каменной кладки. Но Атрей к ним и не прикоснулся. Он пошарил в углу, чертыхнувшись, когда плита чуть не сползла вниз, поймал ее свободной рукой и наконец выпрямился.

– Держи, – он протянул Мануэлю цепь.

На концах красовались наручники, соединял их целый моток стальной цепи двойного плетения. Каждое колечко было запаяно.

Готье взял наручник двумя пальцами, поднял повыше. Навскидку цепочка была метра два длиной. Он вопросительно глянул на Атрея.

– Страховка. Объяснять долго, да и хрен это объяснишь, – тот тряхнул головой. – Там… Ну, в общем, поскольку я понятия не имею, что у тебя в голове, будем действовать старым добрым методом тыка.

Он застегнул наручник на своем запястье.

Мануэль, криво улыбнувшись, нацепил свой.

– Уверен, что цепочка выдержит? – спросил он.

– Уверен. Я ее сам делал. Идем.

Анарх на ходу машинально ощупал цепочку, и ему стало смешно. Пфф, ну да, конечно, эту цепь никому не порвать!

Впрочем, он на всякий случай сжег немного крови и добавил своим мышцам силы. Ясное дело, не из-за наручника. Просто, мало ли…

Они остановились перед аркой. Сложенная из обычных каменных блоков, облицованная белыми плитами, она смотрелась до странности обыденно. Крупная выщербина справа, паутинка трещин на плитке у самой земли, венок, прислоненный к стенке. Строение мощное, без единого украшения, только латинские слова наверху: Mortui sunt ut liberi vivamus.

_ Они умерли, чтобы мы жили свободными _ .

– И что? – не выдержал Мануэль.

Атрей указал: вперед, мол.

За аркой виднелись широкие ступени – вниз, с холма. Вдали раскинулся спальный район. Что за дурацкие ритуалы?

Готье пожал плечами и вошел под свод.

 

Liberi… liberi… 

Свет. Много солнечного света. Какая-то часть его разума понимала, что это ненормально, так не должно быть. Но она была маленькой и слабой, и быстро уступила.

Солнечный свет был везде. Здесь, в весеннем Монреале, он не тяжелый и иссушающий, как в Кейптауне или Претории, и жизнь только начинается. Война в Южной Африке позади, он вернулся домой год назад, а значит, удача на его стороне.

Солнечным светом переполнялась маленькая студия, заваленная всяким хламом. Портреты, натюрморты, палитры, сваленные в углу… Руки Клода, его ловкие пальцы, в которых самая старая, невзрачная кисть оживала и описывала то, что он хотел показать миру. Мануэлю сложно часами сидеть неподвижно, но Клод захотел, чтобы он позировал, и это очень круто, ведь портреты с подписью Ланжевена сейчас в цене. Он сам предложил, внезапно, на одной студенческой попойке, и Мануэль думал, что это шутка, но нет, вот он уже второй раз здесь, а Клод подходит ближе, вплотную, и касается пальцами его подбородка – вот так, чуть левее… чтобы свет падал. Его пальцы пронизаны этим светом. Он всегда знает, что делает. В нем какие-то бездны вдохновения, и Мануэль, затаив дыхание, глядит на него, проваливается в заколдованный вихрь, и дальше дни сливаются с ночами, он весь открыт и беззащитен перед неистовой волной. Его кровь насыщена любовью, так сильно – первый раз, ему кажется, что вокруг Клода живыми молниями свиваются потоки энергии, и полнейшая загадка – как же он все успевает и никогда не устает?

Мануэль тоже не устает, ему двадцать три, и наверное, стоило побывать на другом конце света, пережить войну и плен, пару раз быть на грани смерти, чтобы теперь пить жизнь без оглядки. Они мало говорят, но кому нужны слова, когда они нетерпеливо, или наоборот – медленно, познают друг друга.

Клод старше, он ведет в этом танце, он то и дело пропадает на ночь или на две, но Мануэлю все равно, он готов ради него на все. Вокруг пьянящий, искристый любовный туман, в котором постепенно тает другая, прошлая жизнь.

_ вспышка _

Глубокой ночью он спит в своей мансарде, окно приоткрыто, занавеска чуть колышется. Вдруг дверь сотрясается от стука. Это Клод. Он не один, с ним мужчина и женщина. «Ты хорошо знаешь город, – шепчет он Мануэлю, хватаясь за его руку, встревоженный и серьезный, как никогда. – Нам нужно на вокзал, но незаметно, по окружным улочкам, понимаешь?»

Мануэль кивает. Он сбегает вниз по деревянным ступеням, у подъезда – шикарный экипаж… ох нет, автомобиль! весь лакированный, с кожаными сидениями, 1903 года выпуска – совсем новый… Буквы «Берлие» отливают золотом в тусклом свете фонарей. Клод садится за руль – ничего себе, он умеет с этим управляться! Их спутники садятся сзади, скрываясь из виду за лаковыми стенками экипажа, Мануэль – сбоку от водителя, и указывает дорогу: вот тут направо, здесь можно срезать, за той подворотней есть проулок… Машину трясет, кажется – сейчас они въедут колесом в канаву и врежутся головой в стекло, оно только мешает перед глазами. Мануэля захлестывает адреналином, он взбудоражен незримой, неизвестной опасностью, глядит исподтишка на Клода – тот стиснул зубы и переключает рычаги… Пассажиры сзади не говорят ни слова, но они молчат как хозяева, только наблюдают. Мануэль не может понять, что происходит, и вдруг ночную тишину разрывают хлопки выстрелов. Знакомый до дрожи, характерный звук, если бы не Южная Африка, Мануэль бы даже не понял что это. Не в Монреале же!

Клод ведет машину, не отвлекаясь. Поворот, еще один. Улицы опять тихие, но эта тишина обманчива. Дома не защищают от дикого чувства уязвимости, машина как на ладони, громкий звук мотора… им бы бросить все и спрятаться, убежать дворами, но Клод не останавливается, а Мануэль никогда его не бросит.

_ вспышка _

Они на окраине – кажется, оторвались. До вокзала далеко, но железнодорожные пути рядом, какая-то пригородная станция маячит впереди, до нее триста метров.

Глухой хлопок, звон стекла – и Клода отбрасывает назад, на спинку кресла. Машину заносит на повороте, она врезается в стену заброшенного особняка.

Они усыпаны осколками. Клод не реагирует на голос Мануэля, тот хватает его за руки, поворачивает к себе лицо. Дыхания нет. На груди маленькая дырочка, прямо посередине. Мануэль зовет его по имени, трясет, умоляет ответить. Глаза Клода широко раскрыты, в них застыла смерть.

_ вспышка _

Ему тяжело дышать, каждый шаг отзывается болью под ключицей. Перед глазами то и дело плывут черные пятна, словно кто-то стирает мир по кускам. Кровь струится по спине, по плечу. Он знает, такие раны не смертельны, пуля прошла насквозь, надо только остановить кровотечение, но этого сделать никак нельзя – его волокут по насыпи к вагонам, и почему-то он не может упасть на землю, а продолжает двигаться, хоть какая теперь разница. Клод перестал быть, умер, погиб по-настоящему, и потеря слишком велика, чтобы ее даже осмыслить. Мануэль себя тоже потерял где-то. Неважно, очень скоро они встретятся.

_ вспышка _

На грязном полу грузового вагона пустые холщовые мешки, Мануэль лежит и смотрит в пустое ночное небо. Обрывки разговора доносятся до него будто сквозь стекло. Мужской голос и женский, они спорят, ругаются – прямо здесь, рядом с ним. По телу разливается холод и слабость, дышать тяжело.

Чьи-то руки приподнимают его голову, держат цепко, как в тисках. Чья-то рука заставляет его разжать зубы, и в рот капает густое, горячее, и каждую клеточку тела охватывает дикая мука, будто она тысячу раз распадается и собирается заново. Чужое, враждебное захлестывает его адской петлей.

Вагон двигается с места, скрежещет, набирает скорость. Дно вагона ходит ходуном, заводит ритмичный танец: стук-стук, стук-стук.

Мануэль кричит.

 

– Тихо, тихо, – голос Атрея доносится как из-под воды, и реальность возвращается, окутывая воздухом и тишиной.

Мануэль поднялся на ноги. Запястье саднило, под наручником кожа восстанавливалась, затягивались царапины. Готье тряхнул головой, убирая со лба волосы, отряхнул одежду.

– Что это было? – хрипло спросил он.

– Я не знаю, что ты видел, – ответил Атрей. – Но скорее всего, в следующий раз будет полегче.

Он невозмутимо отцепил с руки Мануэля наручник.

– Понимаешь, в том-то и беда – серые зоны бросают тебя в глубины твоих собственных кошмаров. И весь фокус в том, чтобы не терять себя и действовать, когда ты даже не знаешь толком, в какой реальности находишься. Ничего, к этому привыкают. Тем более, я же говорю, первый опыт самый яркий.

– И что дальше? – буркнул Мануэль. – На кой хрен это все сдалось?

– Ну, – Атрей пожал плечами, – там на самом деле пространственный коридор, и умея по нему перемещаться, ты можешь, к примеру, попадать мгновенно туда, куда надо… или наоборот: убраться поскорее, если стало горячо. Но… у серых зон свои прихоти, тут не с ними договариваться надо, а с самим собой. Слушай, – он легонько толкнул Мануэля в плечо, – ты не обязан кататься на этой карусели. Но вот такое есть у нас в городе. И я должен был тебя предупредить.

Готье хмыкнул.

– Цепочку эту порвать – раз плюнуть, – Атрей улыбнулся краешком губ, – только, понимаешь, никто обычно про нее не помнит. Ты извини, я грубо тебя выдернул, но со стороны сложно подсечь вовремя.

– Девчонка Эжена по этим вашим зонам мотается? – переспросил Мануэль. – Значит, я могу ее там повстречать?

– Слушай, я тебя не затем туда тащил, чтоб ты за ней там гонялся, – бруджа помрачнел. – Забудь, это безнадежно. Первое, что тебе стоит уяснить – не влезай в серую зону по ошибке. Я тебе карту дам, зоны все отмечены.

– Второе?

– Если реально из воздуха на тебя выскочит Доминика – беги без оглядки.

– Третье тоже есть? – буркнул Мануэль.

– А то. Мой совет: если окажешься непонятно где, попытайся верить и не верить себе одновременно. Так, будто все не по-настоящему, но это единственная реальность, которая у тебя есть. Хотя толку с таких советов… – он пожал плечами.

Они не спеша спустились вниз, к воротам. Кладбище опоясывала красная каменная стена с черепицей по верху. Снаружи по одну сторону свалены кирпичи, перелезать как раз удобно, но Атрей все равно воспользовался своим ключом, и Готье, вздохнув, пошел за ним через калитку. Кто их знает, вдруг там не просто куча кирпичей, а еще одна серая зона.

Ему не давало покоя странное чувство. Словно он что-то упустил. Видел что-то важное, а теперь оно вылетело из головы напрочь.

Между тем, Атрей поговорил с кем-то по телефону, и оказалось, что на остаток ночи у него дела. А куда девать залетного тореадора, как не сдать из рук в руки примогену?

Не то чтобы Мануэль был против. Но мысль, что он забыл какую-то жизненно важную штуку, причем совсем недавно, не давала покоя.

Всю дорогу, сидя на байке за спиной у Атрея, он пытался вспоминать. Выжать потерянное из хранилищ своей памяти любым способом. Ничего не получалось, и это бесило. Мануэль никогда не жаловался на память, а тут такая засада. Как будто кладбищенская шамбала хорошенько отформатировала ему мозги, и теперь там что-то испортилось.

Атрей тоже, видать, думал о своем и не вмешивался. Они ехали по городу без особой спешки, и Мануэль подумал – да к черту, потом само вылезет… но как-то было тревожно и казалось, что он куда-то бесконечно опаздывает. До чего не вовремя все эти глюки из прошлого! Бенджамин Риверс как настоящий, да и сучка Фабьен тоже. Монреаль уже тогда был под Шабашем, эти горе-разведчики едва убрались, хорошо хоть горло не перегрызли друг дружке по пути. Где два камарильца – там три командира. А перегрызли бы – ну что ж, Мануэль бы сдох от потери крови прямо в товарняке, сто с хреном лет назад, и ничего бы этого не было. В любом дерьме можно найти свои плюсы, если постараться.

 

На проспекте в центре города, у входа в пассаж, их ждала Реджи. Мануэль обрадовался встрече. На девушке была черная шелковая туника и простые узкие джинсы, украшенные стальными заклепками.

– Ах, как меня достал этот рок-концерт! – сияя, сказала она. – Особенно своей внезапностью. Думала, никто не придет, но надо же, полный зал… Голова гудит, не клуб, а сумасшедший дом! Но Эжен пообещал нечто особенное и всю славу мира. Я не ребенок, чтобы вестись на такое, но это же «Клан Калисто»! Перед тем, как дать концерт на стадионе, они играют у нас, по приглашению, представляешь? Наш клуб теперь знаменит! Тебе повезло, надо же, оказаться тут в такой момент! – Регина засмеялась и хлопнула Мануэля по плечу. – А ты чего мрачный?

По обе стороны пассажа красовались афиши со стильными молодыми мужчинами. Визитная карточка украинского рока, их и в Европе уже знают давно. Темный фон, темная одежда с геометрическим узором, все очень сдержанно, это уже не тот уровень, где публика требует эпатаж. Билеты и так продают по космическим ценам.

Атрей притянул ее к себе за локоть и что-то нашептал на ухо. Она кивнула, развернулась на каблуках.

– Готовься, сейчас будет громко.

Каждый шаг в глубину отзывался более сильным, мощным, вязким ритмом. Немного иначе, чем в тот раз, все было по-другому, как во сне. Мануэль шел по коридору, ничего не видя перед собой, и тревога нарастала в нем, как гулкая слепая пружина. Он обогнал Регину, перешел на бег, ворвался в зал, где волной колыхались полторы сотни людей, где хрипловатый голос солиста вел от лирической грусти к единому порыву воодушевления, и эта волна ширилась, рассыпаясь волшебной пылью. Софиты метали вокруг яркие пятна.

_ вспышка _

_ вспышка _

Мануэль не слышал, что кричала Регина вслед. Расталкивая людей, промчался в большой зал со сценой, где невысокий парень чуть за тридцать со своей группой дарил фанатам минуты бессмертия. Длинная челка падала на лицо, рука в стильном кожаном браслете держала микрофон, как волшебную флейту.

Где Эжен? Где он? Это ведь его гости, он должен быть где-то здесь!

Готье бессильно оглядывался по сторонам. Воспоминание просачивалось из небытия, и теперь он знал, что сейчас будет, холодея, лихорадочно пытаясь ухватить каждую секунду – чтобы успеть.

У входа Регина махала ему рукой. Она не могла подойти ближе через толпу, ничего не понимала, делала знаки.

А потом Мануэль увидел Эжена. Тот стоял на сцене, в самом углу, за спинами музыкантов в пиджаках, за ударной установкой, уже нельзя было ничего изменить, и Готье замер, как изваяние, машинально отсчитывая секунды.

Именно это он уже видел – там, в портале, на кладбище.

Как Эжен, шаг за шагом, приближается к парню с микрофоном. Как в его руке появляется нож, сверкая в софитах. Как нож входит в беззащитную плоть, микрофон летит вниз, визжат колонки, хлещет кровь. Музыка обрывается задушенным хрипом. Крики, вой, паника. Мануэль пытается пробиться к сцене, но люди бегут прочь, он делает шаг вперед – и два назад, кто-то нажал сигнализацию, ужас разливается по воздуху, вибрируя и сводя с ума.

Солист сломанной куклой валяется на спине, волосы разметались по лицу. Везде кровь.

Готье вместе с Региной оказались у возвышения одновременно. Мануэль отобрал у Эжена нож, обхватил за плечи, сдерживая, и не сразу понял, что тот не вырывается.

– Эжен, что ты делаешь? Что с тобой?

Примоген не ответил. Его глаза были совершенно пустые.

 

– ...Не делайте из него маньяка! – возмутилась Регина.

Мануэль тряхнул головой. Пока львовские вампиры – все, кого удалось собрать – пытались найти решение проблемы, сидя в полуподвальном конференц-зале, его фантазия услужливо подсовывала картинки, одну краше другой: прорехи в ткани реальности, массовое помешательство, эпидемия кровавых убийств. Будто и без того нечем заняться.

У него никогда не было таких ясных – предчувствий? Видений? Или как их еще назвать? Кровь Тореадор не раз порождала провидцев, особенно среди мастеров Прорицания. Но Готье… Ни после становления, ни за все сто лет не-жизни – даже вещими снами не мог похвалиться. Кимберли, его названная сестра из клана Малкавиан, иногда подшучивала – мол, убийца транса, отойди подальше, весь настрой сбиваешь.

Ах, у тебя не было видений! – глумился внутренний голос. Совсем-совсем, никогда? Или, может, через час ты вспомнишь что-нибудь, и снова окажется слишком поздно?

Он развернул стул и уселся на него верхом у стены – так, чтобы видеть всех. Украдкой оглянулся на Эжена. Тот сидел в углу, подперев рукой голову, и внимательно слушал Ирбиса. Шериф, устроившись на табуретке, облокотился на свои колени и что-то вполголоса толковал, скупо жестикулируя. Небось, излагал теорию, как сохранять спокойствие в дырявой лодке в шторм. Готье бы сам послушал, но в борьбе с любопытством инстинкт самосохранения оказался сильнее.

Между тем, перепалка Регины с недавно явившимся типом поугасла. Мануэлю этот мужик сразу не понравился. Высокий, с квадратной челюстью, одетый в безликий серый костюм, он своими претензиями мог выбесить и ангела. А ведь Регина проявила себя просто как герой. Пока вокруг ширилась паника, она успела влить в раненого музыканта немного своей крови, чтоб не умер до приезда скорой, связалась с хорошим адвокатом, собрала надежных свидетелей, и отправила клубного управляющего пошаманить с видеозаписями. Все это без шерифа, без какой-либо помощи, и тут является этот Леонард, носферату, – типа правая рука старейшины, если Готье правильно понял, – и вымахивается, будто ему все должны. Ну не херня ли?!

Но самая большая херня была в том, что никто не догадывался, что на самом деле произошло. Никто, кроме Мануэля, не видел жуткой пустоты в глазах Эжена, когда тот стоял над своей жертвой. Все думали, что Зверь сорвался. Да черта с два! Пелена спала почти сразу, Эжен ничего не помнил и был от шока в какой-то прострации, а с кем про это поговорить, чтоб не сделать хуже, Мануэль не знал.

До Атрея не дозвонились. Камила до сих пор носилась за пределами города. Анеля спала, а алхимик Богуслав предложил всем зайти к нему, поскольку он очень занят.

Ирбис зато примчался как вихрь.

Носферату послали этого своего Леонарда. Офигеть как полезны ревизоры в такие моменты, куда без них.

Малкавианка Магдалена приезжать отказалась. Вроде и так было ясно, что она ради д’Эсте палец о палец не ударит, но Ирбис на нее наорал по телефону, и она бросила трубку.

– Почему вы не включите весь свет? – спросил Леонард, доставая блокнот.

– Выключатель сломался, – сказала Регина. На стенах по периметру зала висели светильники, но работали только пять – при входе и в ближайшем углу, а остальной зал терялся во мраке.

– Что там с жертвой? 

– В больнице, – Регина нервно потерла озябшие руки. – Я оставила свой номер медикам, они обещали связаться, как только будут изменения.

– Имя?

– Ярослав Пастушенко. Он сам из Львова, но группа давно прославилась и здесь, и за границей.

– Где остальные?

– Их сейчас допрашивают как свидетелей в моем кабинете.

– Его не пытались взять под стражу? – кивок в сторону Эжена.

– Я сказала, что он от шока потерял сознание, и медик приводит его в чувство. Мы выиграли немного времени. Хотя бы до приезда адвоката.

– Этого следователя надо заменить, – носферату поднял глаза от своих записей. – И как можно скорее.

Регина начала покрываться пятнами. Леонард невозмутимо продолжал:

– У меня есть свой человек, дело передадут ему. Но с жертвой нужно поработать.

– Я знаю, – Регина скрестила руки на груди. – Следующей ночью я съезжу в больницу, снова дам свою кровь. Слуга мне, конечно, не нужен, еще и такой, но что поделать… лишь бы остался жив.

– Потом нужно будет его снять с этой иглы, – напомнил носферату. – И проследить, чтоб не наломал дров, когда начнется откат. Помни, мы добиваемся мировой. Адвокату своему скажи, вдруг он не в курсе. А мальчишка должен на тебя молиться. Иначе вам придется деньги чемоданами готовить, чтоб отмазать д’Эсте, мало не покажется.

– Деньги – не проблема, – отрезала Регина.

Раздался стук, дверь со скрипом приоткрылась.

– Можно? – в щель заглянул лохматый парень. Готье сперва показалось, что это кто-то из «Клана Калисто», но нет.

– Позже, – Леонард махнул рукой: мол, иди гуляй, мальчик.

– Это пока еще мой клуб, – прошипела Регина. – Входи, Орко.

Странный тип неопределенного возраста, одетый в живописные лохмотья, аккуратно прикрыл дверь и начал пробираться вдоль стены в самый темный угол помещения, но на полпути как будто передумал, с опаской глянул на шерифа и притаился рядом с колонками, вроде бы и на виду, но и до выхода недалеко.

– Легко представить, какую вакханалию устроят журналисты, – брови носферату угрожающе шевельнулись, и Мануэль подумал, что маска нормального человеческого лица сейчас расползется в клочья. – Вой поднимут на весь город, и сложно будет их отвлечь. Позволю себе напомнить: Камилы нет, а княгиня… кхм… не в состоянии обуздать прессу. Кто возьмет это в свои руки?

Регина беспомощно посмотрела на анарха. С прессой связаться нетрудно, но – время!

Ирбис внезапно встал, шумно отодвинув табуретку.

– Что – это? – переспросил он.

Преодолев пространство двумя широкими шагами, он остановился и навис над Леонардом. Носферату и ухом не повел, и даже не думал повторять или вообще как-то реагировать. Мануэль чуть не обрадовался. Всем им требовалась передышка, и хоть Ирбис не подарок, все-таки знакомый черт лучше незнакомого черта.

Вдруг парень, которого Готье пока не успел рассмотреть, кашлянул из своего укрытия.

– Извините, – сказал он, выходя на свет. – Не хотел вам мешать, но мне кажется, я мог бы кое-что сделать.

Он смущенно поправил вылинявший шарф, убрал волосы со лба.

– Приятелей-журналистов у меня нет… Зато я знаю многих театралов… Художников и писателей, и еще одного режиссера.

– Не годится, – мрачно сообщил Ирбис.

– Я знаю, но… Еще этой ночью можно подбросить готовую историю, а  назавтра она уже обрастет подробностями… И когда, хм, начнутся расспросы, будет уже слишком много версий, они запутают и сведут на нет любую сенсацию. Полиция и следователи пока не дадут никаких интервью, тайна расследования же… А в это время другие люди охотно расскажут прессе каких-нибудь баек. То есть не любых, конечно, а тех, которые мы им подсунем.

Он говорил, запинаясь, но сам голос, звучный и богатый оттенками, притягивал внимание. Даже шериф не стал возражать. Готье удивился, что поначалу принял гостя чуть ли не за бомжа – нет, какое там! всего лишь легкая небрежность, богемный стиль. Длинные вьющиеся волосы в беспорядке, туфли на босу ногу – но модельный пиджак, дорогие часы и несколько браслетов на руке, а усы и бородка явно не обходятся без хорошего стилиста. Выразительные черные глаза и густые брови – на его лицо хотелось смотреть. Ему хотелось верить. Он был искренним, открытым, по-настоящему своим. На все сто.

Мануэлю вдруг стало смешно. Нет лучшей уловки, чем искренность. Просто не бывает.

– Кто это? – шепотом спросил у Регины.

– Орест. Клан Малкавиан. Мастер перевоплощения! Интересно, – шепнула она, – как он узнал? Может, его Магдалена отправила?

Ну, что до перевоплощений – можно поспорить. Вряд ли с такой яркой, характерной внешностью он способен изобразить кого-то, кроме себя. Впрочем, какая разница! Чертов малк буквально за десять минут сделал невозможное: все сгрудились вокруг стола и стали оживленно изобретать легенду. Только Эжен оставался безучастным, но его втянули в обсуждение – в конце концов, ему же говорить со следователем, придется же как-то себя защищать.

Тут чужой телефон завибрировал у Мануэля в кармане.

Магдалена Ольжич!

Он включил связь.

– Эмиль, – строго спросила примоген клана Малкавиан. – Где твой хозяин?

Анарха передернуло.

– Добрый вечер, – выдохнул он. – Это не Эмиль.

На том конце замолчали.

– Не кладите трубку! – попросил Готье. – Я как раз хотел позвонить вам.

Молчание стало любопытным. Мануэль отошел в дальний угол зала, тихо объяснил:

– Никто не умеет так хорошо разбираться в скрытом, как малки. Это ваша стихия, пани Магдалена. А то, что случилось с Эженом…

– Он заслужил, – прошелестела она.

– У меня было видение.

– Да?

– А у меня не бывает видений! Раньше – никогда.

Молчание.

– Сразу после того, как… – он просто физически ощутил, что она сейчас бросит трубку. – На Лычаковском кладбище, тот мемориал, знаете? Я оказался там и увидел – как бы часть чего-то другого, большего, оно происходит сейчас в городе, а мы не знаем! Серая зона хотела меня о чем-то предупредить!

Малкавианка задумалась. Мануэль чувствовал ее замешательство.

– Пожалуйста, пани Магдалена! Я не умею видеть, не умею понимать. Я и вспомнить-то не могу! Кто знает, вдруг я упускаю что-то важное!

– Хорошо, – сказала она. – Ты правильно сделал, что обратился ко мне. Попробуем разобраться в этих твоих видениях, и в том, как они связаны с д’Эсте. Можешь приводить его, сейчас отправлю адрес. Ах да, тебя же не отпустят… Дай-ка мне Феликса!

Нехотя отрываясь от обсуждения, шериф смерил его ледяным взглядом.

– Это важно! – взмолился Готье. Да твою ж мать, неужели нельзя просто взять трубку!

Ирбис взял. Некоторое время слушал, что говорила малкавианка. По его лицу сложно было что-то понять. В конце концов, он сам всех собирал, и в его интересах, чтобы все обитатели домена…

– Что? – его брови полезли вверх. – Я, получается, должен теперь сдать своего друга на опыты? Да вы в своем уме?!

Экран разговора на телефоне свернулся, связь пропала.

– Прошу прощения, – в конференц-зал заглянул помощник Регины, – там следователь ждет Евгения Константиновича.

Остаток ночи предстоял веселый.

Телефон тренькнул у Мануэля в кармане. Он открыл сообщение: площадь Рынок, 6.


	6. Chapter 6

— Ты видишь сны?

— Бывает. Иногда. 

— А раньше видел? До того, как приехал во Львов?

— Не помню. А что? — сказал Эжен. — Почему ты спрашиваешь?

— Не знаю, — Мануэль зарылся пальцами в волосы. — Просто пытаюсь понять, что творится. Этот город выносит мне мозг. Странное место, и хотел бы я знать, почему. Серые зоны?

Примоген Тореадор откинулся на спинку кресла, вытянул ноги.

— Обычно о таких вещах знают старожилы. Какие-нибудь старики, кто был здесь, ну, лет триста назад. Сперва ты долго и упорно ищешь в музейных складах карту, лезешь в самую глубокую крипту города, или, наоборот, в башню. Хотя — тут нет высоких башен. Потом обещаешь продать душу взамен, и жутенький старикашка три ночи подряд выкладывает тебе басни, от которых остальные давно бегут как от чумы. Но, откровенно говоря, вряд ли ты его найдешь. Поэтому — успокойся. Со временем привыкнешь.

— Да не собираюсь я привыкать, — буркнул Готье. — Уеду скоро.

— Тем более, — Эжен пожал плечами.

 

_ Он шагает сквозь густой туман по улицам. Вокруг ни души, туман обволакивает стены, крыши и оседает на брусчатке. Влажный тяжелый воздух давит на плечи, застит глаза. Откуда-то волнами доносится резкий химический запах, затем растворяется без следа. В десяти шагах ничего не разглядеть. Мануэль идет, упорно выискивая высокое здание, ему нужно наверх, чтобы… чтобы — что? Туман впитывает звуки шагов, как вата. Миновав один собор («Soli Deo Honor et Gloria» — написано на фронтоне — Единому Богу честь и слава), он видит другую церковь, увенчанную квадратной колокольней. Похоже, ему сюда. _

_ Внутри ни души, он двигается наугад, находит путь наверх. Много, много лестничных пролетов, один за другим, летучая мышь вспархивает прямо перед лицом — единственный живой обитатель, и вот анарх уже стоит в комнате. Здесь ничего нет, только пыльный деревянный пол и окна на четыре стороны света. Выше только колокольня. _

_ Мануэль высовывается наружу, далеко, по пояс. Львов тонет в тумане, самые высокие купола и башни выглядывают, как островки. Царит потусторонняя, неестественная тишина. Белая мгла крадет даже шорохи. _

_ С высоты все так близко — рукой подать. _

_ Посреди центральной площади вместо ратуши — дерево. Гигантское, с узловатыми ветвями, мощное и несокрушимое, оно растет прямо из брусчатки, раскинувшись широким куполом. Ветви расползаются по туману разломом, пронзают мглу, дробят на тысячи кусков. Корни тянутся глубоко под землю, глубже, чем когда-нибудь добирался человек, чем можно даже помыслить. Под корой переливаются жизненные соки, текут, будто кровь по венам, пульсируют и гудят. _

_ Мировое Древо. Ясень, подумал Мануэль, и проснулся. _

 

Открыв глаза, он долго лежал на своей широкой кровати и глядел в потолок, прислушиваясь к шорохам полупустого отеля. Прошло двое суток с тех пор, как в клубе «Адонис» с рок-певцом случилось несчастье, и львовские вампиры совсем позабыли про гостя.

И только Мануэль взялся за телефон, в дверь постучали.

На пороге стоял Эжен д’Эсте, весь в черном, коротко стриженный и серьезный. Прямая спина, руки в карманах.

— Можно? — спросил он.

— Что за вопрос, — Мануэль отступил, приглашая войти.

Эжен выглядел как обычно — во всяком случае, он старался. Принес два пакета крови, спрятал в холодильник. Разговор не клеился, Готье изо всех сил пытался не таращиться, не считывать ауру, не задавать тупых вопросов. Говорить о случившемся было бессмысленно, не говорить — невозможно.

Странные сны стали безопасной темой, как погода, только с ноткой безумия. Готье был на взводе, и Эжен вполне справедливо предложил ему отвлечься, но для этого как минимум требовалось выйти из отеля и заняться чем-нибудь, а выйти без сопровождения… и подставить примогена — ну, такое себе.

Замкнутый круг.

Д’Эсте вынул из кармана ароматическую палочку, аккуратно поджег и помахал ею в воздухе. Запахло терпкой хвоей и сандалом. Он вертел ее в пальцах, и легкий дымок таял, поднимаясь вверх.

— А Ирбис? — вдруг спросил анарх.

— А что с ним?

— Он разбирается в снах? В глюках, серых зонах и всяком таком?

— С чего это пришло тебе в голову?

— Смотри.

Мануэль повернулся к нему спиной и стащил футболку. Д’Эсте встал из кресла и подошел поближе.

— Видно?

— Хм…

— А вот так? — он повернулся к светильнику.

Эжен присвистнул, и его пальцы прошлись по спине анарха вдоль позвоночника. Теплые пальцы. Он разогрел их кровью, прежде чем коснуться. Сейчас явно было не до того, Мануэль прикусил губу, отстранился и натянул футболку обратно.

— Что это? — спросил Эжен.

— В душе не гребу. Кто-то набил мне эти значки, пока я спал, и чтоб мне сдохнуть, если это не чертово колдовство.

— Ты думаешь, это… Потому ты поцапался с Феликсом?

— Ага.

Эжен усмехнулся.

— Извини, это не смешно, конечно. Просто мы знакомы с ним ужасно давно. Он мечом или топором вытворяет такие штуки, что так и тянет назвать его волшебником! Но такое — о, нет. Кто угодно, только не он. Ты, кстати, уверен, что не приехал сюда уже с этим?

— Ах ты черт, я и не подумал…

Готье зашагал по комнате.

— Есть способ, — сказал Эжен. Он загасил ароматическую палочку в стакане с водой, выглянул в окно. — Только придется съездить кое-куда. В предгорье. Лотар не любит городов и старается избегать сородичей, особенно последние лет двадцать. Я когда-то обещал привезти ему заготовки, заодно и посоветуемся насчет всего этого.

— Поехали!

Примоген засмеялся.

— Погоди, не так быстро.

Он позвонил кому-то по стационарному телефону, набрав короткий номер, и попросил Богуслава. Алхимик, видимо, не особо ладил с техникой или не желал лишний раз отвлекаться, но Эжену пообещали, что гуль будет под отелем через десять минут.

— Богуслав обожает играть в шахматы, — объяснил д’Эсте, положив трубку. — В основном со старейшиной Носферату, а тот, говорят, непревзойденный противник. И коллекционирует наборы. Говорят, среди них есть золотой, нефритовый и даже изумрудный. Лотар захотел сделать ему особый подарок: шахматы из можжевельника, по собственному дизайну, такие, чтоб были достойны руки магистра.

— Что-то тут не клеится, — нахмурился Мануэль. — Этот Лотар, который живет у черта на рогах и имел в виду всю Камарилью, — он гангрел, верно?

— Так и есть.

— С чего бы гангрелу делать подарочки старейшине Носферату?

— Почему нет? — удивился Эжен. — Оба мудрые, уважаемые сородичи. Кто из них старше — не знаю, но делить им нечего, а от общих дел никто не застрахован. Поддерживают добрые соседские отношения, как могут.

— Ясно, — сказал Мануэль, хотя ни черта ему было не ясно. Хорошенького понемножку… Будь его воля, он бы в жизни не связывался со старейшинами. Любого клана. Но у камарильцев на них какой-то пунктик. Понять это невозможно, остается только смириться.

Внизу, возле эженовой машины, их и правда ждал гуль. Худенький сутулый парнишка, серая курточка с капюшоном на два размера велика. Из-под капюшона высовывались длинные патлы и крупный нос. Гуль неуклюже протянул примогену Тореадор грубую холщовую сумку, всю в бурых подозрительных пятнах, а потом вместо того, чтобы скрыться за углом, полез в машину. Конечно, это же гуль носферату — вкрадчивый, нахальный, везде пролезет тихой сапой _. _

— Назар везет какие-то письма от Богуслава, — пояснил Эжен, и спохватился: — О черт, чуть не забыл!

Он набрал чей-то номер и сказал в трубку:

— Я собираюсь прокатиться за город. К Лотару, да. Нет, всё нормально. Нет, ненадолго. Заодно отвезу ему материал. Я знаю, что сотня километров в одну сторону. К утру вернусь. Хорошо, я каждые полчаса буду отзваниваться.

Спокойно так сказал, ни капли раздражения.

Трындец, подумал Мануэль.

— Давай, садись в машину, — скомандовал примоген. — У нас не так много времени.

Чернильная мазда бесшумно тронулась с места, и они помчали.

Пока ехали по городу, анарх вытащил карту и пытался сверяться, где они, и где помеченные Атреем серые зоны.

Эжен вел машину так мягко, что при желании можно было на переднем сидении заниматься каллиграфией.

— Во всем этом есть какая-то закономерность? — спросил Готье, пытаясь мысленно соединить линиями пометки.

Эжен мельком глянул на карту.

— Они несколько раз меняли расположение. Так рассказывают.

— Почему именно эти места?

— Не знаю. Наверное, связано с прошлым. Но я сомневаюсь, что в газетных историях и книжках с легендами для туристов есть хотя бы следы истины.

— А библиотеки?

Д’Эсте пожал плечами.

— Был один человек, который чувствовал зоны точно и безошибочно. Но потом он сошел с ума. Эти тропы не для людей изначально.

— Тропы не для людей, — Мануэль потер виски. — Слушай… А как у вас тут принято, что я должен сделать, чтоб ходить по городу без няньки?

Примоген усмехнулся.

— Тебя должна признать княгиня.

— Отлично, — анарх хлопнул себя по коленям. — Значит, как только Анеля проснется…

— Кхм, — Эжен бросил на него короткий взгляд. — Вообще, так сразу это не делается.

— А что нужно?

Он помолчал, выруливая на объездном кольце. Готье терпеливо ждал ответа.

— Ну, у всех по-разному, — он мягко притормозил, объезжая автобус, а потом, выехав на трассу, поддал скорости. — Зависит. Не заморачивайся, всему свое время. Тем более, ты собирался уезжать.

— Да-а, — озадаченно протянул Мануэль. — Жаль, нельзя быть в двух местах сразу. Пойми меня правильно, мне этот Будапешт даром не сдался, но пока там моя стая… 

— Сколько тебе дали времени?

— Он не говорил, — от мысли про Аурэля Катону анарха передернуло. Он быстро оглянулся на парня сзади — в отличие от камарильцев, Мануэль не умел относиться к гулям как к мебели. — Даже такие мудаки понимают, что некоторые дела за пару ночей не сделаешь. Но я думаю про Ким и остальных, и как-то не тянет прохлаждаться.

Эжен кивнул. Они замолчали.

— А твое дело? — наконец рискнул спросить Готье. — Продвигается?

— Кое-как, — д’Эсте прикусил губу. — Нашли хорошего адвоката, работаем с ним. Это займет время, но что поделаешь.

— Я могу чем-нибудь помочь?

— Спасибо. Не беспокойся, все уладится.

Примоген коснулся кнопки на приборной панели, и в машине заиграла приятная убаюкивающая музыка. За окнами проносились темные поля, кое-где скрытые кромкой леса, какие-то небольшие селения, подсвеченные робкими огоньками. Машина плавно рассекала по трассе, но Мануэль не глядел на спидометр. Он откинулся на кресло и слушал.

 

Drink up with me now

And forget all about the pressure of days

Do what I say and I’ll make you okay

And drive them away

The images stuck in your head

— пела Шарлин Спитери. Выпей со мной, отбрось вчерашние тяготы, делай, что я говорю, и я помогу, увезу прочь все видения, застрявшие у тебя в голове.

Голос пел интимно, проникая в самое сердце. Грусть была тянущей и приятной, как весенняя ностальгия. Мануэль прикрыл глаза. От такого не отказываются, правда? Жаль, что видения не так просты, и избавиться от них все равно невозможно.

Зато Эжен был воплощением уверенности и покоя. Он как будто сросся с машиной, стал с ней единым целым. Мануэль краем глаза косился на его профиль — слегка вздернутый по-мальчишески нос, острые скулы, губы какой-то просто идеальной формы, глаза сосредоточенно смотрят вперед, как будто где-то там его ждет схватка. Для того он и создан, принимать вызов и встречать опасность лицом к лицу. Этот город лежит слишком далеко от полей сражений, глушь и рутина вытягивают из примогена силы по капле, он тут как в клетке.

Фронтир, так они говорили. Ну да, конечно.

Между тем, дорога перестала петлять, машина неслась, как ночной демон, а за окном все реже появлялись огоньки. Где-то на горизонте темнели очертания гор. Проезжая мимо указателя «Сколевское лесничество», Эжен слегка притормозил. Дальше ехали медленнее – видимо, примоген искал нужный поворот.

Лесная дорога, отделившись от широкой трассы, норовисто мелькала между деревьями, но ехать по ней оказалось до странного удобно, даже не трясло. Мануэль постоянно оглядывался назад, по привычке запоминая окрестности. Мешал только дальний свет фар, уродуя перспективу и превращая все вокруг в дешевую декорацию.

Они медленно, будто крадучись, выехали на полянку. Эжен выключил мотор, и когда фары перестали слепить глаза, напротив, под самым лесом, стало видно домик. Сквозь едва заметные щели в ставнях просачивался слабый свет. Мануэль вышел из машины, и ему стало не по себе. Несмотря на обычные лесные шорохи… а впрочем, вампиру не место в лесу, точка. Охотиться здесь не на кого, и потом, до гор рукой подать, а там, говорят, всякая нечисть так тесно снюхалась с местными, что в деревнях кого только не встретишь.

— Не отходи далеко, — посоветовал Эжен.

— Я и не собирался, — сказал Готье.

И отшатнулся.

Перед машиной темнел силуэт, хотя за секунду до того там точно никого не было. Парень медленно повернул голову от одного гостя на другого, а потом пихнул кулаком дерево, и поляну залило белым светом. 

Фонарь был примотан к ветке скотчем.

— Здорово, Лотар, — Эжен протянул руку.

— Доброй ночи, — хрипло ответил гангрел. — Мог бы и позвонить.

— Я звонил. У тебя телефон вне зоны.

— А, ну да. Я его уронил в погреб. Тот, последний, знаешь, под скалой. Сегодня схожу, достану.

У него была некрупная голова и хищное худое лицо, длинная шея, которая как-то странно крепилась к плечам. Длинные волосы были увязаны в хвост, и похоже, расческу видели нечасто: неаккуратные пряди свисали по бокам, падали на лоб. Лотар напоминал грифа, и казалось, что он постоянно то ли прислушивается, то ли принюхивается, готовый в любую минуту сорваться в бросок. Он махнул рукой и не спеша, крестьянской походкой побрел к домику. Тореадоры двинулись за его сутуловатой фигурой, фонарь замигал и погас, облачко каких-то насекомых с треском разлетелось по сторонам.

Весь дом состоял из одной большой комнаты. Здесь пахло стружками и лаком, один угол занимало рабочее место хозяина — верстак, стойка с инструментами, разные уголки и складные линейки, на полу — ящик с красками и пропитками для дерева. Другой угол занимал буфет. Основательный крепкий пол, покрашенный слоями бурой краски, был идеально ровным, никаких люков в подвал или чего-то такого.

— Я тебя ждал, — хозяин обратился к Эжену, когда они расселись на лавках вдоль стены. — Не этой ночью, но знал, что ты скоро появишься.

— Предчувствие? — невесело усмехнулся примоген Тореадор.

— Что-то странное творится, — Лотар потер правое плечо, отряхнул рукав клетчатой рубашки. — Ненормальное. Боярышник зацвел.

— Да?

— Слишком рано. Еще месяца полтора не должен.

— Мало ли, — сказал Эжен. — Взять хотя бы нас. Вот уж природная аномалия. Кого и не должно было быть…

Мануэль ждал, что гангрел про него спросит — мол, кто это и откуда. Еще он ждал, что д’Эсте расскажет о своем срыве на концерте, но ничего подобного. Разговор пошел о предчувствиях и знаках, о том, что гроза в декабре или рождение двухголовых ягнят — плохая примета, и как маленький камешек повлек за собой лавину. В глазах у гангрела была какая-то безуминка, но если не приглядываться, беседа была обычной, даже нудноватой. Между тем, Лотар вытаскивал из мешка заготовки для шахмат и внимательно их изучал, морща лоб и щурясь, как будто ему предстояло сложить из детского конструктора бомбу с часовым механизмом. Иногда он скреб деревяшки своим узким загнутым когтем. От скуки Мануэль стал разглядывать стены и потолок, поднял глаза и замер: узоры на балке сложились в невероятно искусное изображение. Там замерла крупная летучая мышь с раскинутыми крыльями. Ее открытая в немом крике пасть была наполнена острыми мелкими зубами, вокруг змеились колючие ветви с листьями, и каждая прожилка, перепонка, коготок были до оторопи живыми, тварь вот-вот собиралась слететь со своего места и вцепиться в горло.

Готье искоса глянул на Лотара. Мастер он, конечно, хороший, но дикие твари, глухой лес, тысяча суеверий — сколько еще надо причин, чтобы убраться отсюда поскорее?

Снаружи донесся далекий раскат грома.

— Первая гроза в этом году, — Лотар встал, собрал деревяшки в мешок и положил его на верстак.

Снаружи сверкнула молния, это было видно даже сквозь щели в ставнях, снова угрожающе загремело, и дверь распахнулась. Оба тореадора вздрогнули.

На пороге стоял носфератский гуль Назар, прижимая к себе папку, замотанную в черный пакет. Он поспешно закрыл за собой дверь, пробормотал неразборчиво — мол, сидел в машине, но там шквалы, молнии, и ему страшно, да и письма надо отдать — и затаился в уголке, за пыльным буфетом.

Лотар, разложив бумаги на столе поближе к лампе, стал ее изучать, как будто и забыв про своих гостей.

— У одного моего друга, — сказал Эжен, — внезапно появилась татуировка на спине. Конечно, появилась не сама, кто-то ее набил, но кто и когда — неизвестно. Невольно задумываешься про всякие заклятия, знаешь, колдовство и прочее, хоть я в этом ни черта и не понимаю. Случалось тебе такое видеть?

— У Франека спрашивал?

— Франек умер.

— А. И правда.

Лотар поднял глаза от писем и уставился на Мануэля долгим неподвижным взглядом.

— Случалось мне видеть парня, — как бы нехотя разжав губы, сказал он, — которого татуировкой привязали намертво к одному месту. И когда он решил оттуда уехать, за сто километров его разорвало к хренам. Поэтому, Эжен, — гангрел и дальше не сводил глаз с анарха, — я бы на месте твоего друга был аккуратнее с путешествиями. Или наоборот, хм… Испытал бы судьбу. В конце концов, не самый плохой способ свалить в закат, если все задолбало.

В лампу с треском стала биться крупная ночная бабочка. Лотар поймал ее в кулак, приоткрыл ставень и выпустил наружу.

— Если я попрошу тебя помочь разобраться с этим, — сказал Эжен, — что захочешь в ответ?

— Услугу, ясное дело, — не оборачиваясь, гангрел пожал плечами.

Анарх незаметно дернул примогена за рукав: притормози, мол, и энергично замотал головой, пока Лотар не видит.

— Нам пора, — шепнул Готье примогену. — А то ливанет сейчас, а нам еще возвращаться.

— Да ну, — Эжен тряхнул головой, — ты чего? Успеем, у нас уйма времени.

Мануэль просто извелся, он не хотел ничего обсуждать, не только из-за хозяина — кем бы он ни был — но тут воздух пропитан угрозой, которая прячется за деревьями, ровно пока не назовешь ее по имени. Сам Лотар, эта его обманчивая медлительность, худые жилистые руки, которые, если придется, сломают хребет, тяжелый взгляд, — к нему не то что спиной, боком повернуться не хочется. Что Эжен про него знает? Что про него вообще можно знать? К тому же, сколько ему лет? Двести, триста?

Чутье упрямая штука. Не слушать его — плохая идея.

— Ты правда хочешь вернуться? — шепотом переспросил Эжен.

Снаружи завыл ветер, деревья зашумели так, будто горы сдвинулись с места и отправились прямо сюда.

Лотар поднял голову и прислушался.

— Этой ночью никто уже никуда не поедет, — сказал он. — Отсюда сейчас хода нет.

Кто-то засмеялся, хрипло и зло — из темного угла, куда забился крысеныш Назар. Слишком этот смех резал ухо, что-то было не так, и у анарха встал дыбом каждый волосок на теле. Он медленно обернулся и выругался сквозь зубы.

Вместо носфератского гуля перед ними появилась высокая фигура Леонарда, самодовольно ухмыляясь квадратной челюстью.

— Что, Лотар, даже тебе хозяева не дают пропуск на свою территорию? — он остановился посреди комнаты.

— Ах ты старый носфератский пень! — гангрел хлопнул ладонью по верстаку, подняв тучу древесной пыли. — Артист погорелого театра, гром тебя разрази! Что ж, нельзя было прийти по-человечески?

— Каждому свое, Нетопырь. Куда смотрели твои глаза? Ну, раз уж мы собрались теплой душевной компанией, — он перевел взгляд на Мануэля, — и все так хорошо сложилось, давайте-ка разбираться, что за татуировки такие, и что нам надлежит с этим сделать.

Следующие несколько секунд натянулись, как паутина, вязкая и липкая.

Д’Эсте должен отказаться. Сказать свое слово, как примоген Тореадор. Ведь понятно, что дело слишком личное, время неподходящее, и анарх не подопытный кролик, особенно у мать их клятых старейшин.

Еще не поздно сесть в машину и уехать. А со всей этой непонятной маятой сходить к малкавианке Магдалене, да к тому же Богуславу, в конце концов! Только без суеверной пророческой болтовни. Никаких снов, никаких легенд, хватит! Любая угроза осязаема, у нее есть причины, и все это можно решить, если взять себя в руки и затолкать страхи подальше. Черт возьми, это ведь не сложно!

— Давайте разберемся, — кивнул Эжен, встал и подвинул лавку ближе к верстаку.

У Мануэля потемнело в глазах.

Это уже чересчур.

Сейчас либо его Зверь вырвется наружу, либо… 

Он бросился к двери и рванул ее на себя. Она поддалась слишком легко, он выскочил на поляну, под завывание ветра. Ринулся вперед, мимо машины, по тропинке сквозь гущу леса — быстрым шагом, то и дело срываясь на бег. Они приехали по этой дороге, она же приведет на трассу, если не сворачивать.

Шквалы с завыванием проносились где-то вверху, над кронами. Деревья качались, сбрасывая на тропу ветки. Буря не доставала до земли, беснуясь над головой, вокруг все скрипело и шаталось, вспышки молний освещали путь, но Мануэль и так знал направление.

Вдруг что-то громко затрещало прямо у него над головой. Валилось мощное дерево, один из столетних гигантов, и Мануэль отпрыгнул, пытаясь во всей этой мешанине разглядеть, с какой стороны и куда оно обрушится. Отскочил еще дальше, сверкнула молния, он понял, что надо бежать в другую сторону. Едва успел, ветви черкнули по плечу, он чуть не потерял равновесие. Снова громыхнуло. Готье осторожно вернулся, обойдя рухнувшее дерево, бегом бросился дальше, и при следующей вспышке стало ясно, что он сбился с пути.

Зверь требовал бежать дальше, но что ему еще оставалось?

Шум, свист и завывание как будто поутихли. Мануэль упрямо искал свою тропу, она должна быть где-то рядом, не так уж далеко он свернул. И наконец ему повезло: тропинка сама легла под ноги.

Он шел быстрым шагом, надеясь успеть выйти на трассу до дождя. Конечно, вряд ли кто-то будет проезжать тут в такую погоду, но по крайней мере, можно добраться до села.

Тропинка все петляла, и ему стала закрадываться мысль, что это  _ не та _ тропинка. Проход сужался, редкие вспышки показывали одинаковую картину: впереди лес, сзади лес, а гул трассы напрочь терялся в порывах ветра.

Но вдруг лесной шум неуловимо изменился, как будто между анархом и бурей появилась какая-то преграда.

Мануэль сделал еще пару шагов и споткнулся обо что-то твердое. Опустился на колени, протянул руки.

Пальцы наткнулись на шершавую каменную поверхность.

Это был кусок стены.

Он выпрямился и стал ждать. Молния осветила лес через несколько бесконечных минут, и Готье ошеломленно попятился.

Перед ним высились руины какого-то строения, обломки мощных стен, куски фундамента, нагромождение каменных блоков. Он ощупью двинулся вперед. Остатки строения были покрыты мхом и мелкими кустами, но самое удивительное — ни лесная зверушка, ни птичка здесь не свила гнездо. Даже насекомых не было. При следующей вспышке Мануэль поглядел вверх и увидел остатки свода.

Что это? Церковь посреди леса? Какая-то сторожевая башня? Остатки крепости?

Он выудил из кармана телефон, посветил экраном. Заряда хватит ненадолго, но связь все равно не тянет, так что — какая разница.

Интересно, чокнутый Лотар вообще знает, что рядом с его избушкой?

Или, может, он давно превратил руины в одно из своих тайных убежищ?

Эти стены вызывали странное чувство. Пальцы словно сами тянулись, чтобы коснуться еще и еще, дотянуться дальше, раскрыть секреты и наслоения многих веков, проникнуть в глубину давней памяти.

Мануэль встал у стены, прислонился спиной. Если хорошенько сосредоточиться… кровь Тореадор несет в себе отпечаток кланового наследия. Ты сам не знаешь, куда она тебя ведет, эта стихия, но ты ее часть. Это как Зов, только другой, поиск тончайшего резонанса… Его этому не учили, но силы крови можно разбудить, они ждут прикосновения, надо только найти ключ.

Вдалеке загремело, и по земле прошла едва заметная дрожь. Мануэль прижался спиной к стене, распластался на ней, приложив ладони. Камень тихонько вибрировал. Стены так долго стояли на земле, что срослись с ней, как корни деревьев. Готье закрыл глаза и ловил мельчайшие отголоски образов, неясные вихри прошлого складывались в узор, это было как во сне, когда держишь открытую книгу, видишь буквы, но не можешь прочесть. Еще немного, маленькое усилие…

Лицо и шею обожгло ледяным касанием. Он открыл глаза, и вдруг из темноты четко и ясно проступило узкое лицо. Красивая женщина, высокие скулы, черные точки огромных зрачков. Лицо исказила ярость, она что-то прошипела, показывая клыки, и анарх отскочил, упал на землю, перекатился и бросился прочь.

Выйдя снова на какую-то тропу, он просто шел вперед, мучительно пытаясь вспомнить, где раньше видел эту женщину-призрака, и что же она сказала, выгоняя его. Скорее всего, он по ошибке вломился в чужое убежище.

Воздух стал влажным и тяжелым, ветер и дальше носился где-то над лесом, а впереди анарху померещился какой-то просвет. Он давно уже чувствовал, что тропка понемногу поднимается вверх, и тут деревья расступились.

Он шагнул из лесу на широкий склон, и мощный порыв ветра чуть не вытолкал его обратно. Волосы залепили глаза, над головой качнулись ветви, бросив в лицо мелкими листьями. С другой стороны склона тучи протянулись с неба до земли неровными клочьями, и в этом клубке вихрей что-то двигалось, мелькало, слышались неясные голоса.

Это было очень странно и страшно, Готье не мог отвести взгляд, а Зверь внутри затих, парализованный, как будто весь мир вывернулся наизнанку.

Шквалы налетели с новой силой, и Мануэль вцепился в дерево, жадно следя за черным сгустком, и тут прямо в сердцевину ударила молния, и вихри разошлись, как разорванный плащ. Что было дальше, анарх не увидел: кто-то со страшной силой толкнул его на землю, он упал в какую-то ямку, лицом вниз. Он с трудом шевельнулся и поднял голову.

С той стороны мчалась толпа диких призрачных существ. Некоторые были похожи на животных, некоторые на людей, но даже на первый взгляд это были какие-то чудовища: кони с рогами, крылатые ящерицы, волчьи оскаленные морды, многоногие псы с красными глазами… Мануэль прижался к земле, закрыл голову руками. Толпа тварей мчалась мимо, почти вплотную, сквозь вой ветра слышался лай, трубили охотничьи рожки. Мгновение — и вдруг все притихло. Мануэль приподнялся и увидел всадника, который остановился рядом и всматривался перед собой. Темная фигура, закутанная в плащ с капюшоном, голову украшали оленьи рога. Всадник медленно поворачивался по сторонам, будто ища что-то, а потом Готье, замерев от ужаса, поймал взгляд белых светящихся глаз.

Еще миг — и все исчезло, охота понеслась дальше, где-то высоко, над верхушками деревьев.

Мануэль встал, шагнул на дрожащих ногах к дереву, оперся плечом и съехал на землю, на короткую поросль весенней травы.

Опять громыхнуло, тучи разверзлись и хлынул дождь.

 


	7. Chapter 7

 

Мимо проехала фура, обдав его водяной пылью с ног до головы. Конечно, разницы уже никакой, дождь лил не переставая, но все равно обидно: за полчаса — третья машина, и та не притормозила. 

Когда Мануэль выбрался на трассу и зашагал вдоль дороги, левый кроссовок срочно запросился в отставку. Анарх с досадой глянул на отрывающуюся подошву — как он умудрился ее угробить? — разулся и зашвырнул оба кроссовка в кювет. Вряд ли какой-то водитель в здравом уме подберет мокрого оборванца, еще и босого, но не пошли бы они к черту, в самом деле! И так не останавливаются.

По обочине струились потоки воды. Спрессованный песок впечатал в себя немеряно острых камешков, осколков фар и черт знает чего, в обуви всего этого не замечаешь, а сейчас Мануэль на каждом шагу шипел и ругался сквозь зубы. Потом взял правее. Стало легче, но не слишком — мокрая скользкая трава цеплялась за ноги, он то и дело спотыкался.

Мысль о том, чтобы вырыть яму поглубже и залечь в ней на день, перестала казаться бредом. Но вдруг вдали замаячил неясный силуэт. Не очень далеко, но в темноте поди разбери, то ли человек, то ли дорожный столб. Или опять чертовщина какая-то. Анарх остановился, готовый прыгнуть в кювет, а оттуда мчаться к лесу, но разглядев знакомую размашистую походку, поднял руку. Фигура помахала в ответ, и они зашагали друг другу навстречу.

Под внимательным взглядом примогена Мануэль почувствовал себя странно.

— Похоже, твоей футболке пришел конец, — заметил д’Эсте и легко коснулся мануэлева плеча. — На, возьми мой плащ.

— Эжен, он мокрый.

— Ох, точно. Зато в машине твоя куртка, она сухая.

— В машине?

Он махнул рукой.

— Я припарковался вон там, и думаю: дай-ка вернусь пешком по трассе. На всякий случай.

— Ага.

Они зашагали вперед. Неприятно чувствовать себя идиотом, и Мануэль молчал, только вытирал лицо от дождя, который накапливался в волосах и стекал в глаза. Эжен тоже, наверное,  промок насквозь. Зато его обуви, похоже, ничего не грозило.

Надо купить себе ботинки.

— А остальные?

— Леонард остался в доме, если ты о нем. Извини, я не ожидал, что он выкинет такой фокус. Вообще не должно было быть каких-то фокусов. Если бы я знал…

— Да ладно, забей. Это же Носферату. Им всегда кажется, что они самые умные.

Наконец Мануэль заметил раздолбанный павильон автобусной остановки и припаркованную рядышком чернильную мазду.

Эжен неуловимым движением перетек на водительское место. Открыв дверцу, Готье замялся.

— У меня одежда трындец мокрая. Обивку испорчу.

— Можешь раздеться, — примоген улыбнулся.

Мануэль фыркнул и скользнул внутрь.

— Слушай, — спросил он, когда они порядочно отъехали в сторону города, и стало ясно, что все это не глюк, — почему ты не пользовался Зовом? Готов поставить сто баксов, что ты умеешь.

Эжен кивнул.

— Отпираться не буду — я пробовал. Почему-то не сработало. Хотя… ты же на меня набрел в конце концов.

— Да, но не было мерзопакостного чувства, знаешь, будто тебя волокут куда-то за самые потроха. Ну, как обычно бывает. Полезная штука, этот Зов, но мерзкая, как десять Леонардов сразу. Если понимаешь, о чем я. В общем, да, похоже, не сработало.

— Бывает, — снова кивнул д’Эсте. — Горы.

Все-таки, с этим бегством некрасиво получилось. Плевать, что подумают гангрел и носферату, а вот Эжен… Будь они во Львове — у них там гостей в одиночку не отпускают, хрен знает, почему, ну да ладно. Но домен не тянется аж сюда, и примоген не обязан разыскивать по лесам полузнакомого парня, еще и анарха.

Непонятно. Со своей стаей Мануэль куда только не совался, да что там, первое знакомство с Нико и Бранкой — на Балканах в 1943-м, а потом сразу было то дело со взрывчаткой. У них работал уговор: каждый занимается своей целью, не отвлекаясь, и если твой напарник куда-то идет — он знает, что делает, а нет — ну, разберется на месте. Правила стаи, конечно, это глубоко внутренняя, даже интимная вещь, а с примогеном Тореадор Мануэль ни о чем не договаривался, они и знакомы-то меньше недели, не напарники и не побратимы… в том-то и весь фокус.

Он открыл было рот, потом глянул на Эжена, и слова как-то сами улетучились. Все нормально, все хорошо, дождь почти перестал, дворники на лобовом стекле легли в свои пазы. Впереди ровная широкая дорога, и они возвращаются во Львов. Д’Эсте врубил в машине обогрев, чтоб одежда быстрее высохла, и задумчиво мурлычет себе под нос какую-то песенку по-французски.

Потом Мануэль долго смотрел в темное окно и обдумывал одну штуку. Мысль понемногу вырисовывалась, как узор от капель на стекле. Красивое узкое лицо с черными глазами — женщина, которая набросилась на него в руинах… Он не узнал ее сразу, потому что видел раньше только на фото.

— Эжен, — спросил он, — а ты точно знаешь, что твоя жена жива?

— Кхм, знаю, — примоген слегка вздернул бровь. — А что?

— Откуда?

— Странный вопрос.

— Я бы не спрашивал, но мы вроде как договорились… я пообещал тебе, что найду Доминику, так?

— Было такое.

— Если… скажем, если я увидел призрак, то…

— То это не она, потому что Узы Крови позволяют всегда чувствовать, жив сородич или нет. Ошибки быть не может.

— Узы Крови?!

— Погоди-ка — призрак?!

— Ну, я не уверен, — Готье нахмурился, — ладно, считай, что я ударился головой и мне померещилось. Я искал дорогу из лесу, и понимаешь — гром, молнии, деревья падают, короче, дикая свистопляска.

— Повезло еще, что Зверь не слетел с катушек, — усмехнулся примоген. — Ты поаккуратней с Прорицанием во время грозы.

— То есть, — осторожно уточнил Мануэль, — ты не допускаешь, что Доминика могла быть поблизости?

— Последнее время, — Эжен вздохнул, — она без своей стаи вообще нигде не появляется. И потому — нет, не допускаю.

Он включил радио. Машину заполнил капризный ритм с тоскливыми воплями, дикая помесь джаза и фолка. Д’Эсте рассеянно начал переключать каналы, как назло ночной эфир подсовывал то рекламу, то такие песни, которые и музыкой не назовешь.

— Мне нужно будет встретиться с княгиней, — сказал Готье. — Получить признание в домене. Замолвишь за меня словечко?

— Конечно.

Как-то раз князь Белграда — камарильской части Белграда — попросил Мануэля помочь кое в чем. Обычно он если что-то просил, то так, по мелочи. Найти информацию, например. Чаще всего — о людях, и Готье не заморачивался вопросами лояльности. Иногда князь делал попытки перетянуть к себе единственного соклановца-анарха, который жил на другом берегу Дуная, и собрать всех тореадоров Белграда под свое крылышко, но оба в глубине души понимали, что это все болтовня, и только.

Барон тоже все понимал. Поэтому плевать хотел на тореадорские делишки.

Тогда, один-единственный раз, Кимберли вызвалась помочь, и тогда она пропала. Мануэль был готов разобрать Белград по камешку — всю старую часть города, где обосновалась Камарилья. Он клялся себе, что как только найдет сестру, предложит ей Узы Крови — и они хотя бы смогут знать, все ли в порядке друг с другом. Потому что этак и тронуться недолго. Малкавианке-то не привыкать к безумию мира, а ему очень тяжело дались те пару ночей, а потом Кимберли явилась с пачкой ксерокопий и одной записью в диктофоне, довольная и сияющая, а он подумал: вот я дурак. Эта девочка не из тех, кто даст себя в обиду.

Конечно, про Узы он даже не заикнулся. Либо ты доверяешь своей стае по-настоящему, либо не надо устраивать цирк.

Но они с Кимберли не были любовниками.

У любовников Узы Крови возникают сами собой. Побочный эффект.

— Эжен, — сказал Мануэль, — но если она в Шабаше, то значит, Узы больше не работают?

— Зато у меня работают, — не поворачивая головы, ответил тот.

— Ясно. Я понял. А у нее были… хм, есть какие-то любимые места в городе? Где ей нравится проводить время?

— Слушай, — примоген резко притормозил и остановился у обочины. — Почему тебя все это интересует?

— Хм… Я…

— Ты что, собрался к ней подкатить? Предупреждаю: даже не пробуй! Я узнаю все равно.

— Твою ж мать! Да с хрена ли… Эжен, что за хрень?! — Готье с трудом вернул себе дар речи. — Какого?!

Он отстегнул ремень и выскочил из машины.

Медленно открылась водительская дверца, и д’Эсте тоже выбрался наружу. Он оперся локтями на крышу машины со своей стороны, и молча смотрел на анарха.

— Охренеть, — повторил Готье. — Нет, ты серьезно?! Мне, чтоб ее найти, нужно что-то знать, ты что, не понимаешь?

Эжен молчал.

— Отлично, — Мануэль зацепился пальцами за свой пояс, прошелся взад-вперед. — По-твоему, это отмазка. Давай, скажи вслух! А я типа решил приударить за девчонкой, которую только на фотке видел. Которая поджигает дома и вообще сбежала в Шабаш. Как же иначе!

Эжен не сводил с него глаз. Лицо каменное, брови сошлись на переносице.

— Знаешь, что? — Мануэль оперся о капот обеими руками. — Меня вообще женщины не интересуют. Я не по этим делам. Ясно?

Что-то в выражении д’Эсте неуловимо изменилось. Он склонил голову набок, усмехнулся уголком рта.

— Куда уж яснее, — негромко сказал он после паузы. — Ты встречаешься с парнями?

— Мы здесь мою личную жизнь обсуждаем?

— Нет. — Эжен тряхнул головой. — Садись, поехали, — и нырнул в машину. Мануэль тоже запрыгнул внутрь, хлопнув дверцей.

— Не веришь?

— Верю. Такими вещами не шутят.

Примоген очень мягко и аккуратно тронулся с места.

— Надеюсь, — с вызовом сказал Готье, — у тебя нет проблем с этим?

— У меня — нет. Абсолютно, — он улыбнулся. — Только, наверное, не спеши рассказывать остальным.

— Так и быть, не буду ходить по городу с табличкой «Я — гей…» — буркнул Готье. — Блин, что здесь такого смешного?

Эжен провел рукой по лицу.

— Ничего. Извини. Я, наверное, не совсем в порядке последние несколько ночей.

— Еще бы.

После новой порции молчания, теперь уже усталого, Мануэль сказал:

— Если ты не хочешь, чтоб я занимался поисками твоей жены, я спрыгну. Без проблем.

— Нет, я хочу, — Эжен вздохнул. — Тем более, тебя все равно втянут, а во всей этой толпе линчевателей неплохо иметь хоть кого-то, кто не жаждет ее крови.

— Ладно.

Они въехали в город. Очередная заунывная песня по радио прервалась, впустив в эфир бодрую болтовню.

«Как нам сообщили авторитетные источники, — протараторил диджей, — лидер группы «Клан Калисто», известной по всей Украине и Восточной Европе, Ярослав Пастушенко, потихоньку выздоравливает в больнице после того, как на него напали с ножом прямо на концерте! Кто бы мог подумать, что родной город встретит его так жестоко! Мы с тобой, держись, Ярко! Несмотря на неистовые требования фанатов, которые день и ночь дежурят под больницей и под райотделом, полиция держит в тайне имя подозреваемого. Готов поспорить, что очень скоро мы все узнаем! Что толкнуло его на кровавое преступление? Месть? Ревность? Лавры Геродота не дают покоя? Может, сам Ярослав, который быстро идет на поправку, поделится с нами информацией? Будет ли он в тридцать пять отмечать свое второе рождение?»

Туповатая искрометность диджея стала выбешивать, и Мануэль выключил радио.

— Не обращай внимания, — Эжен невесело усмехнулся. — Сейчас это лезет из каждого утюга.

— Ты с ним знаком хотя бы? С Ярославом.

— Нет. Просто люблю их музыку. Моя администраторша в «Адонисе» знает их менеджера. Через нее приглашали. Слушай, до утра совсем мало осталось, как насчет того, чтобы передневать со мной в клубе? Там есть душ, чистые полотенца и диван, очень удобно.

— А разве полиция его не закрыла?

— Да, для посетителей. Нам-то можно.

— Окей.

Но машину все равно пришлось оставить на парковке отеля. Эжен по дороге уловил неправильный звук в двигателе, и оставил записку своему механику, чтобы тот с утра проверил.

К «Адонису» они пошли пешком. Здесь было совсем рукой подать, Мануэль уже начал понемногу ориентироваться: через проспект Шевченка и направо, на проспект Свободы, а там чуток пройти — и в пассаж.

Услышав звон часов на колокольне, анарх полез в карман за телефоном и чертыхнулся.

— Да что ж такое, — проворчал он. — Опять настройки сбились. Чертова гроза! Погоди минутку, я поправлю время.

— Не надо, — примоген засмеялся. — Это Бернардинский костел, вон там, видишь? С подсветкой. Его часы всегда спешат на пятнадцать минут, постоянно, и никто их не поправит, потому что это традиция еще с бог знает каких времен. На город собирались напасть татары, а один монах углядел их с башни. Он должен был поднять тревогу, но не успевал, взял да и перевел часы на башне вперед. Все закончилось хорошо, город спасли, а часы так и оставили — на память. Все это городские легенды, конечно. Теперь и не разберешь, где правда, а где сказки. Франек много знал всякого. Но его уже не спросишь.

— Жаль.

— Да уж.

 

Мануэль стоял под душем минут пятнадцать — хотя, казалось бы, сколько можно мокнуть? На полке красовалась целая батарея гелей, парфюма и каких-то бальзамов для волос. Расчески и бритвенные станки. Все мужские. Интересно, у девушек тут своя, отдельная душевая?

Было бы здорово смыть горячей водой лишнее напряжение, усталость, и выйти отсюда героем с готовыми решениями. Ага, анарх, помечтай.

Стоило им прийти в «Адонис», и Эжен оживился. Как бы там ни было, здесь его территория, его личный домен. Он провел Мануэля в служебную комнату с ванной, где обычно отдыхали администраторы. Сейчас там болталась единственная живая душа на весь клуб, высокий мальчик в очках по имени Дима. Вынырнув из компьютерной игры, он бодро отчитался шефу про какие-то документы от Регины, счета и накладные, а потом Эжен надиктовал ему новый список заданий.

Между прочим, отправил за новыми джинсами и ботинками для анарха.

Готье изо всех сил старался быть приветливым, но слишком устал и не мог отделаться от ярких картинок в голове. Весь второй этаж занимал кабинет и всякие служебные комнаты, под ними — концерт-холл, где все и случилось, а еще ниже — полуподвальный зал, кризисный штаб камарильцев, за неимением лучшего. Пару ночей назад тут полицейских было больше, чем на собаке блох. Попробуй расслабься. Он отправился в душевую, раз за разом прокручивая в голове сцену убийства… ну, пускай не совсем убийства, но походило на то, что рокеру Ярославу той ночью тупо повезло.

Мануэль посмотрел на себя в зеркало. Рубашка, которую ему одолжил примоген, была чуть великовата. Джинсы немного подсохли по дороге, и он натянул их, чертыхаясь. Ну что ж, прогулка по лесам — не самое худшее, что могло случиться. Пора взять себя в руки, отключить фантазию и как-то порадовать хозяина. Хорошие гости ведь затем и нужны, правда?

 

Сидя за столом в широком кожаном кресле, примоген Тореадор перечитывал документы. Он тоже переоделся в сухое и более-менее привел себя в порядок. В строгом пространстве кабинета с дубовым столом и солидными стеллажами будто что-то сместилось, как в гравюрах Эшера — казалось, что хозяин, небрежно причесанный и в расстегнутой шелковой рубашке, притягивает линии перспективы, как магнит.

Мануэль тряхнул головой. Необычный эффект пропал.

— Черт, — сказал Эжен, потерев подбородок. — Я все-таки подпишу, еще и задним числом, как договаривались… Иначе клуб не спасти. Но… рука не поднимается, честное слово.

— Что это?

— Дарственная, — он прикусил ручку. — Переписываю свою часть на Регину. Завтра придет нотариус, все должно быть готово.

— Оу!

— Мы же с ней совладельцы. В общем, она владеет половиной, которая когда-то принадлежала Франеку. Что и понятно, она ведь его жена. Он отписал ей пол-клуба в подарок на свадьбу, — он слегка поморщился. — Я бы предпочел участвовать в выборе бизнес-партнера, но меня никто не спрашивал.

— Ты передаешь ей свою часть из-за полицейского расследования?

— Ага.

— Так ведь получается, сделка фиктивная. В смысле, ну, потом она тебе ее отпишет назад? Когда все уляжется.

— Вроде того, — протянул Эжен.

— Но есть какая-то загвоздка, да? Подозреваешь, она не вернет? Разве Реджи плохо к тебе относится?

— А как ты думаешь, — д’Эсте прищурился. — Как она может относиться к бывшему любовнику своего мужа?

— Что??? — Готье с размаху сел во второе кресло, и оно по инерции поехало назад, пока не уперлось в стену.

Эжен засмеялся.

— Ты не знал? Ох, я думал, тебе уже давно растрепали. Что-то совсем плохо со сплетнями в нашем чудесном домене.

— Погоди… Я не понимаю. А как же Доминика?

— Ты такой забавный, — усмехнувшись, примоген свернул договор в трубочку, покатал между ладоней. — Сколько, говоришь, тебе лет от становления?

— Не важно, сколько мне лет, — Мануэль чувствовал, что еще немного, и он покраснеет. — Я видел какое-то напряжение между тобой и Реджи, но почем мне было знать, что это не обычные камарильские расклады?

— Ладно, — Эжен махнул рукой, — ты прав: может, и обычные. Потерявши голову, по ушам не плачут.

Он размашисто подписал оба экземпляра, швырнул ручку в стакан и поднялся из-за стола.

— Не вернет — так не вернет. Я найду чем ей ответить. Слушай, мне кажется, ночка выдалась та еще, и нам надо расслабиться. Есть отличная штука…

Он подошел к секретеру, нажал кнопку, и дубовая панель отъехала в сторону. За ней оказался холодильник. Д’Эсте вынул оттуда большую колбу, откупорил и разлил по бокалам густую красную жидкость.

— Что это? — спросил Мануэль, понимая, что это не просто кровь.

— Попробуй, — сказал примоген, присел на край стола и медленно отпил большой глоток. Подержал во рту, зажмурился.

Готье смотрел на его руку, на отвернутый манжет, на бокал из богемского стекла, который он держал снизу, пропустив ножку между пальцами. После такого приглашения можно и яду выпить, честное слово!

Вкус был непривычный, сложный и требовательный, но готовый растаять бесследно, как только распробуешь. В нем явно проступал алкоголь, анарх не раз охотился в ночных клубах, там можно было наткнуться на что угодно. Но — не такое. Как будто тот человек пил острую травяную настойку, крепкую и затейливую. Изготовленную вручную по тайному рецепту.

Мануэль откинулся на кресле, покатал жидкость на языке.

Ему вдруг почудилось, что он ненароком разогнал в себе кровь, заставив пальцы потеплеть, а сердце биться, — но нет, это частички напитка роились в венах, проникая в каждую клеточку тела.

— Нравится? — промурлыкал Эжен.

— Что это? — снова спросил Мануэль, открывая глаза.

— Небольшой эксперимент Богуслава.

— О, так мы смакуем носфератское пойло? — Готье засмеялся, отпил еще. — Увижу Леонарда — скажу спасибо, очень вкусно получилось.

Примоген расхохотался в ответ.

— Надеюсь, ты пошутил!

— Надейся!

— Не порть мне межклановую дипломатию, — д’Эсте погрозил пальцем.

— Будет исполнено, господин примоген! — анарх вскочил и отдал честь, едва не плеснув кровью на пол.

Оба согнулись от смеха, Готье снова рухнул в кресло, а Эжен соскользнул со стола и едва удержал равновесие.

— Я пока не пьян, — сказал он. — Но скоро рассвет, а завтра к ночи все улетучится. Поэтому — гулять так гулять.

За другой панелью секретера скрывался музыкальный центр. Быстрые пальцы Эжена пробежались по кнопкам, и кабинет окутала негромкая музыка. Запрокинув голову, примоген осушил свой бокал и наполнил его снова. И Мануэлю заодно. 

— Между прочим, — глянув на ноги Готье, он направился к большому шкафу в углу кабинета, — мне кажется, там должны быть запасные ботинки. Подожди-ка… 

Видимо, задачка была не из простых. Эжен рылся в дебрях шкафа несколько минут, чертыхаясь, потом остановился, придерживая открытую дверцу.

— Знаешь, — задумчиво сказал он. — Из всех нас… не считая Франциска, само собой… так вот, из всех нас самый преданный Камарилье — угадай, кто?

— Ты?

Эжен усмехнулся.

— Нет. Ирбис.

— Да ладно!

— Клянусь ночью своего становления! Феликс очень скрытный и замкнутый, но он неистово предан идеям Камарильи, — на этих словах голос примогена стал просто медовым, но Мануэлю почудилась нотка сарказма, — другого я бы назвал фанатиком, но Феликс слишком умен. К чему это я… так вот: он ненавидит официоз, все эти костюмы, галстуки и оксфорды, никогда их не носит, и — ты только не проболтайся, что я тебе рассказываю… 

— Я же не самоубийца!

— В общем, один-единственный раз он надел костюм по всей форме, вплоть до платочка в петлице. К нам как снег на голову свалился архонт Вентру, и так вышло, что ни Франциска, ни меня, ни Камилы не было в городе. Мы его упросили, по телефону. Ирбиса. Чтобы он встретил и вообще как-то нас прикрыл на пару часов. Ты не представляешь, чего мне потом стоило не дать сжечь этот костюм, когда все закончилось, — он фыркнул. — И вот, пожалуйста. Я приберег его на память. Мы с князем поспорили, наденет его Ирбис еще раз или нет.

Он помрачнел. Закрыл шкаф, вернулся в свое кресло за столом.

— Скучаешь по нему? — тихо спросил Готье.

— Франек был необыкновенным… сородичем. Даром что вентру. Если бы не он, ничего бы здесь не было. Ни камарильского домена, ни товарищества, ни всего остального. Все двадцать с лишним лет. Двадцать семь, если быть точным.

Эжен налил себе полный бокал, выпил залпом. Потер виски.

— Вы с ним тоже были на Узах? — брякнул Мануэль, и прикусил язык. Какое его дело, блин! Даже если так.

— Хмм, нет. Франек, он… как тебе объяснить… Не допускал этого. У него были причины.

У всех, чуть не сказал Готье, на все есть причины.

— Эжен, я спрошу кое-что, а ты не отвечай, если не захочешь.

Примоген улыбнулся.

— Попробуй.

— Почему ушла Доминика?

— Я не знаю, — он встретился с Готье ясным взглядом. — Нет, правда. Я до сих пор не смог с ней поговорить.

— Может быть, кто-то сказал ей про тебя и князя?

— О! — д’Эсте замахал руками. — Господи, нет! Ты думаешь, что… Нет, — он засмеялся, — помнишь, я про нее рассказывал? Она очень яркая и красивая девушка, заметная даже в огромной толпе. Ее любовь к огню очень символична, пламя как бы квинтэссенция ее натуры. Вокруг нее всегда были лучшие. Она просто не потерпела бы такого — быть не единственной. Нет, ничего и быть не могло.

Чем дальше, тем меньше Мануэлю нравилась вся эта история. У Эжена начинали лихорадочно блестеть глаза, стоило вспомнить Доминику. А между тем, на фотографии лицо девушки было довольно жестким и холодным, несмотря на красоту. Есть лица, по которым сразу видно вампира, не глядя на ауру.

И потом… Ладно, допустим, она разлюбила мужа. Но — Шабаш?

Все дело в клятых Узах крови, подумал Мануэль. Если бы они хотя бы ослабли, Эжен понял бы… что?

Например, что если кто-то ушел в Шабаш — не надо пытаться его вернуть.

Может, в этом главная ошибка. Они ищут ее, как свою. А она давно чужая им всем. Пока Мануэль не завязал с гребанной дипломатией, они с Ольгердом время от времени встречались с шабашитами на переговорах. Ну, если назвать переговорами ситуацию, когда обе стороны держат друг друга на прицеле. Говорить при этом нужно кратко, по сути, и не давать повод.

Как знать, встреча с Доминикой может оказаться не таким уж безнадежным делом.

Облокотившись на одну сторону кресла и поджав под себя ногу, Мануэль машинально водил пальцам по скромной стеклянной розочке на бокале. Эжен рассказывал какие-то старые истории про бывшего князя, какой он был умный, целеустремленный, верный друг и вообще золото, а Готье расслабленно слушал музыку, иногда кивая.

Играли каверы, один за другим. Вдруг зазвучал голос Адама Ламберта, тягучий и соблазнительный. Это была старая песня, которая в его устах звучала совсем не так. Совсем!

 

I fell into a burning ring of fire

I went down, down, down

And the flames went higher

And it burns, burns, burns

The ring of fire

 

— Я сейчас отрублюсь, — сказал Мануэль, неловко привставая с кресла.

— Так рано? — Эжен встряхнулся. Он и сам начал растягивать слова и делать длинные паузы. — Ложись в администраторской. Там металлические жалюзи на дверях, потяни вниз… только плавно тяни, без рывка. Вот ключ.

Он бросил, Готье не поймал. Подобрал с пола.

— А как же Дима? — поинтересовался Мануэль чисто из вежливости.

— Не беспокойся. Он явится только завтра вечером.

Медленно, касаясь рукой стены, анарх поплелся из кабинета. Он немного приврал — на самом деле, ему просто понадобилось пару минут наедине с собой. В голову внезапно пришла идея, как устроить встречу с Доминикой, об этом стоило поразмыслить, только без новых сложных разговоров с Эженом, еще и по пьяни. Может, как-нибудь потом. Если получится.

 В администраторской не было ни одного окна. Жалюзи на дверях тяжелые, металлические. Безопасность на уровне.

Он закрылся на ключ, лег на диван и натянул плед на голову. Отсчитывая минуты до дневного паралича, Мануэль перебирал детали своего плана — авантюра дикая, но есть шанс успеха, главное — хорошо подготовиться. Тяжесть постепенно овладевала каждой клеточкой тела, Готье проваливался в бесчувствие, как и тысячи раз до того, сотню лет подряд.  « Ring of Fire » , игравший в голове, растворился, вместе с любыми мыслями. Глубокая, непреодолимая, мертвая тишина поглотила анарха целиком.

И вдруг он обнаружил, что не спит! Он опять все видел и слышал, как будто день продлился одно мгновение, а так, конечно, не бывает.

Сквозь стену проникал какой-то непонятный мерзкий шорох. Резкий, неравномерный — Мануэль понял, что сойдет с ума от тревоги, если сейчас же не посмотрит, что это.

Как он снова оказался в кабинете примогена Тореадор, он толком не запомнил. Поначалу зрение как бы подернулось туманом, все расплылось, он провел руками перед собой. Противный утробный звук доносился словно через невидимую прослойку. Он чувствовал себя так, будто со всех сторон его окружала толстая полупрозрачная пленка: вместо четких линий — цветные пятна без контуров.

Мануэль яростно заморгал, помотал головой и сфокусировал зрение.

Пелена растаяла.

Готье увидел примогена, лежащего в кресле. Тот спал в дневном параличе, запрокинув голову, в расстегнутой рубашке, рука свесилась с подлокотника. На полу валялась раскрытая книга: наверное, выпала, когда его одолел сон.

На груди у Эжена сидела тварь.


	8. Chapter 8

Тварь размером с большую крысу или некрупную кошку, вцепившись в подлокотники, нависала над бесчувственным примогеном Тореадор. Она что-то вынюхивала всей своей длинной мордой или присматривалась, так показалось Мануэлю, а потом у него волосы зашевелились на голове — это не чешуя, тварь была одета! На ней было что-то вроде человеческого костюма, как на ручной обезьяне, кожаная безрукавка с нашитыми пластинками, только существо было слишком жутким для цирковой зверушки.

Длинный толстый хвост, как у ящера, помогал ему удерживать равновесие. Уродец протянул когтистую лапу к груди Эжена, подцепив что-то, и Готье увидел, как тварь вытягивает жилу, светящуюся слабым зеленоватым отсветом. В другой лапе блеснул серп. Тварь занесла его повыше, примеряясь.

Все это длилось бесконечно долго, и вместе с тем — мгновенно. Анарх, цепенея от отвращения, выхватил из кармана нож и метнул в тварь. То ли непонятное марево мешало сориентироваться, то ли какая-то магия сгустилась вокруг существа, но Мануэль видел летящий нож будто в замедленной съемке.

Попадет? Пролетит мимо? Вдруг тварь неуязвима для стали?

Тупой удар. Короткий хриплый вой хлестнул по ушам. Существо свалилось на пол, зацепив лапой подлокотник, кресло крутнулось… Смутный теневой сгусток метнулся к двери, и послышался топоток на лестнице.

На ходу подобрав нож, Мануэль бросился за тварью. Какое там! И след простыл.

Он промчался через пассаж, выскочил на проспект. Бессмысленно, глупо, уже не догнать, да и неясно, куда бежать, но злой охотничий азарт требовал поймать и убить, или хотя бы увидеть тварь еще раз и убедиться, что он не сошел с ума. Потом анарх сбавил шаг, свернул в какой-то переулок, внимательно глядя на фундаменты домов, вдоль по улице, насколько хватало зрения. Крысы ведь всегда скачут вдоль стены… Он почти поверил, что это крыса. Носферату выводили гулей из чего придется, и те получались довольно уродскими… 

Носферату?

Как назло, со всех сторон мерещился топот лапок — то справа, то слева, какие-то скрипы, шорохи и повизгивания. Весь город словно вымер. Улицы походили на бесконечный, безжизненный лабиринт. За каждым поворотом ждал новый, и все они были закольцованы.

Готье устремился дальше, как гончая, взявшая след. Наверное, он мог остановиться. Наверное, лучше было бы вернуться в клуб. Но он об этом не думал.

Туман сгустился над головой, на высоте второго-третьего этажа. Что-то вибрировало, беззвучно трепетало, как попавшая в паутину муха. Хотя может быть, это Мануэль был мухой, добычей, попавшей в сеть. Невидимые нити вздрагивали, по ним пробегала волна, принося невнятные отголоски.

Мануэль побежал. В конце каждой улицы мелькал чешуйчатый хвост, но в темноте так легко спутать тварь со случайной тенью. Далекие отзвуки битвы — звон, крики, удары — доносились все реже, и каждый раз с другой стороны. Он сжимал в руке нож, не боясь, что кто-то увидит — на улицах ни души.

Сбоку, в гулком зеве пассажа, что-то шевелилось. Готье свернул туда.

Это был другой пассаж, старый и заброшенный. Дома с замурованными окнами обступали кусок пустоты, а дальше клубился туман. Слева серел остов машины, раскрашенный пятнами, справа высились три полуразрушенные арки в трещинах и сколах штукатурки. Тупик.

Мануэль посмотрел вверх. На арках сидела та самая тварь, уцепившись за проросшие на обломках кусты, обвив их для надежности хвостом. Она таращилась на анарха любопытными маленькими глазками, склонив набок голову. Длинная морда, покрытая короткой шерстью, почему-то выглядела не звериной, у нее было  _ выражение лица _ . Из пасти торчали мелкие острые зубки. Готье замер, он ждал атаки, но существо не проявляло ни страха, ни агрессии, только пялилось, изучая.

Нет, это не гуль и не крыса! Мелкое чудище было как будто из другого мира.

Случайно глянув на стену дома справа, Мануэль вздрогнул. На облупленной кирпичной кладке плясали кривые буквы: СМЕРТЬ. Он мотнул головой, посмотрел опять и прочитал: «Смерть д’Эсте!» Краска была темно-красной, свежей, с потеками.

Когда он обернулся к аркам, на узкой кромке уже никого не было.

Потом он бродил по городу, сворачивал на маленькие площади, обходил заброшенные скверы. Не погоня, не прогулка, не поиск выхода — просто казалось, что улицы вот-вот станут нормальными, а дома — жилыми, но звенящая пустота проступала из каждой витрины. Мануэль плохо помнил, куда несли его ноги, но вдруг подумал — о черт, Эжен будет меня искать, — и оказался на проспекте Свободы.

Куда-то он шел и что-то делал дальше, его окутало сонной тяжестью, а затем он обнаружил себя на диване в администраторской.

В дверь настойчиво стучали.

Готье сел и пригладил волосы. Кто-то очень хотел войти. Глухой звук доносился издалека — похоже, гости застряли на лестнице. Мануэль поднял жалюзи, отпер дверь и вышел в коридор.

Наконец-то все вокруг выглядело нормальным! Ковровое покрытие приятно покалывало босые ноги. В ярком желтоватом свете, который лился из точечных светильников на потолке, не было места для снов, тумана и непоняток.

Анарх шагнул к выходу на лестницу, нажал на ручку — но тяжелая бронированная дверь не поддалась.

Хорошо здесь Эжен все обустроил. Основательно. И кстати, войти-то можно только через пассаж, а там навскидку сделать пару уровней защиты — и никаких проблем с незваными гостями.

Ночной клуб, способный выдержать настоящую осаду.

— Эй, какого черта? — послышался голос Камилы. — Эжен, хватит прохлаждаться, ночь на дворе!

— Минутку, — пробормотал анарх. Выдерживать осаду камарильского шерифа он уж точно не собирался.

Только сначала надо разыскать ключи.

 

— Кхмм… — увидев его, Камила шагнула назад, чуть не спихнув со ступенек Ирбиса. Тот заглянул через ее плечо, вытянув шею. — Мануэль? Что ты здесь де…

— Я спал, — он махнул рукой на администраторскую.

— А где д’Эсте?

Мануэль отбросил со лба растрепавшиеся волосы.

— Не знаю. У себя?

Они пошли в кабинет примогена, анарх впереди, камаирильские силовики следом. Мануэлю было слегка тревожно, после такой-то веселой дневки, — чертов город как будто пробует его на зуб дивными снами! — но Эжен сам закрывал жалюзи на лестницу, а сейчас они были подняты, а это значило, что…

— Его нет, — сказала Камила и обошла комнату по кругу, внимательно осматривая каждый предмет. Взяла со стола пресс-папье, задумчиво перевернула, поставила обратно.

Ирбис аккуратно запер дверь изнутри и оперся на нее, сложив руки на груди.

— Ушел куда-то, — Готье пожал плечами.

— Куда?

— В душе не… не знаю. Кстати, рад тебя видеть. Княгиня нашлась?

— Нет, — мрачно отозвалась шериф. — Я тоже рада, и все такое. Ирбис, позвони ему на мобильный.

Помощник шерифа пожал плечами.

— Звонил. Не берет трубку. Может, охотится.

— Наверное, — Камила шагала по кабинету, хмуря светлые брови. Пару раз она искоса смотрела на Готье, когда думала, что он не замечает, и какой-то этот взгляд был слишком пристальный.

Профдеформация.

Присев на край стола, она потянулась к многоканальному телефону и нажала какие-то кнопки. Телефон издал робкий писк, включилась запись последних сообщений.

— Ну ничего себе, — Готье присвистнул. — А спрашивать разрешения у вас тут не принято?

— Она шериф, — сказал Ирбис.

— Мануэль, у тебя вопросы насчет должностей в Камарилье? — осведомилась Вильчинская.

Он промолчал. Да ну их всех к черту!

Последняя запись на телефоне датировалась тем вечером, когда случился инцидент, и конечно, после этого входящих не было. Ни одного.

— Аренда, договора с диджеями и клининг, — подвела итог Камила. — Ничего интересного. Слушай, нас тут ничего не держит. Мануэль, ты ведь побудешь в клубе, правда?

— Ты собираешься меня здесь запереть? — поинтересовался он.

— Не суетись, — сказал Ирбис, развалившись в кресле.

— Нас могут вызвать в любой момент, — обернулась к нему шериф.

— И что? Мобильник — вот он, — помощник шерифа вытащил телефон двумя пальцами и поднял повыше, как пойманную мышь. — Связь в порядке. Дозвонятся, не переживай.

— Что-то опять с Эженом? — не выдержал Готье.

— Нет. Я надеюсь.

Вильчинская явно была не в настроении.

— Почему бы нам не поболтать с анархом, — предложил Ирбис. — Смотри, он наверняка что-то знает.

Мануэль засунул руки в карманы.

— Валяйте, я слушаю.

Шериф глубоко вдохнула, выдохнула. Прикрыла глаза.

— Хорошо. Насчет Эжена… То, что с ним произошло, очень странно. Я имею в виду, если знать его подольше.

— Я знаю его недолго, — напомнил Готье.

— И у нас есть версия… — продолжала Вильчинская.

— Довольно поспешная, — заметил Ирбис.

— У нас есть версия, — Камила тряхнула головой, — что кто-то на него… повлиял.

— В смысле? — Готье нахмурился.

— Понимаешь, Эжен всегда избегал бессмысленной жестокости. Он, по большому счету, совсем не злой. Я имею в виду, он скорее защитник, чем головорез, с людьми обходится хорошо, и не только со слугами. У него есть… как бы это сказать? — она помахала рукой в воздухе, — чувство справедливости и великодушия, и если выбор стоит между низким поступком и благородным, то для него этот выбор вообще не стоит, если ты понимаешь, о чем я.

У Ирбиса с каждым ее словом брови лезли все выше.

— Позорище, — наконец сказал он. — Тебя послушать, так удивительно, почему вы с ним до сих пор не открыли воскресную школу.

— Ладно, — она отмахнулась, — я преувеличила. Хотя не так уж сильно… Словом, бросаться на человека с ножом — для него ненормально.

— Для сородича с его опытом, статусом и уровнем самоконтроля, — добавил помощник шерифа. — По крайней мере, странно.

— Как тут не заподозрить наведенные чары или что-то такое? — Камила развела руками.

— Наверное, — подсказал Мануэль, — что-то выбило его из колеи?

Камила с Ирбисом переглянулись.

— Пфф! — азиат закинул ногу на ногу и скрестил руки на груди. — Я предупреждал, добром это не кончится.

У него эти особо ядовитые нотки появлялись всякий раз, когда речь заходила — понятно, в общем, о ком.

— Даже криворукие стрелки иногда бьют в цель, — буркнула Камила, усаживаясь за стол примогена Тореадор. — Еще бы толк был с твоих пророчеств… Погоди, дай разобраться с залетными разведчиками, и поймаем девицу в два счета.

— Между прочим, — сказал он, — заметь, пляски Доминики начались примерно тогда же, когда стала исчезать Анеля. Зуб даю, тут какая-то связь. Можешь глумиться с моего чутья сколько хочешь, но раз мы работаем над версиями, давай брать не только твои.

Камила пожала плечами. Она протянула палец и крутнула маленький декоративный глобус на медной подставке, а Готье вдруг подумал, что если бы Эжен нашел себе другую девушку, ей бы тоже пришлось несладко.

— Кстати, насчет тех молодцов. Все может быть не так просто. Похоже, Сигизмунда с ними видели.

— Твою мать! Да ты шутишь! — Камила едва не подпрыгнула.

— У меня хреновое чувство юмора, шериф, — криво усмехнулся Ирбис, — но не настолько. Какие уж тут шутки.

— Кто тебе сказал?

— А ты как думаешь?

— Носферату могли обознаться!

— Могли. Я же не говорю, что это точно он.

— Кто такой Сигизмунд? — спросил Мануэль.

— Анарх, у тебя с памятью плохо или ты дурачок совсем? — Ирбис склонил голову набок. — Этот парень щелчком пальцев отправил тебя в нокаут, ты на ногах не держался, когда мы тебя нашли. Я думал, такое не забывается — ан нет. Хотел бы я иметь таких врагов, — он фыркнул.

Готье прикусил губу. Жесткое, будто вытесанное из камня лицо предводителя стаи, тяжелый взгляд, проникающий в самое нутро — все это помнилось так ярко, что его передернуло. Если признаться честно, Мануэль надеялся, что оставил свои дорожные приключения на окраине Львова далеко позади. Черта с два! Колдун-шабашит, который охотился на Анелю и почти сумел ее заполучить, ошивается где-то поблизости.

А стая у него на редкость отбитая и без тормозов.

Но Доминики среди них не было.

Мануэль прошелся по кабинету и присел на широкий подоконник.

— Послушайте, — сказал он. — У меня есть идея.

— О, нет! — Камила прикрыла глаза ладонью. — Если ты не понял, Сигизмунд — тремер, он когда-то был камарильцем и жил во Львове, знает тут каждый камешек, и поэтому…

— Я не о том. Про жену примогена. Есть способ, как ее выманить.

— Мнда? — Ирбис вынырнул из своей притворной скуки.

— Файер-шоу. Она ведь без ума от всяких огненных штук, верно? Организуем выступление одной группы, я знаю ребят, которые путешествуют с хорошей программой по Европе, свяжусь с ними хоть этой ночью. Во время шоу будем глядеть в оба. Она не устоит, заявится туда посмотреть, а я подойду и заговорю с ней. Типа, незнакомый парень подкатывает к красивой девчонке. Ну и каких-то полминуты я выгадаю. А больше и не надо.

— Неплохо, — сказал Ирбис, поразмыслив, — идея годная. Потом я аккуратно вынесу ее из толпы, чтоб не наделать шуму. И надо закончить быстро, до того, как д’Эсте узнает. Мне, конечно, придется потом на какое-то время уехать…

Он сложил пальцы в замок и уперся в них подбородком.

— Не обязательно ведь ее убивать, — сказал Мануэль.

Помощник шерифа поднял глаза.

— Я вижу отблеск тупоголового гуманизма на твоем лице, анарх. Не люблю откровенничать, — он поморщился, — да и не твоего ума это дело, но мы все равно сейчас пинаем вола. Когда я поймал девку в первый раз… Я не хотел расстраивать моего друга. Я считаю, любой имеет право на ошибку. Даже если ты умный и тебе сто пятьдесят лет, можешь попасться на крючок какой-нибудь сучки. Так бывает: не он первый, не он последний. Я взял себя в руки, спаковал девицу понадежнее, кол в сердце и все дела, и передал лично супругу. Как думаешь, что было дальше? И двух ночей не прошло, как она сбежала, спалив по дороге убежище Малкавиан, где, к несчастью, был потомок нашей Магдалены. Эжен, когда узнал, был вне себя, разнес пол-квартиры, но это, как ни странно, не помогло. Так вот. Второй раз я такой ошибки не допущу.

Нет, все-таки он не бруджа. Клановую принадлежность Ирбиса можно будет выяснить у Эжена или у той же Камилы — потом как-нибудь, при случае. Бруджа куда более порывисты… да что там, Мануэль и сам не отличается выдержкой, особенно если зацепило за живое, а тут — лучший друг Эжена, от души переживает ведь, а сам хладнокровен, как змея.

Анарх почувствовал легкий укол зависти.

Может быть, гангрел? Похоже на то. Пылкая преданность камарильским идеалам, точь в точь как у тех, кто пытается оправдать какую-то  _ неправильность _ в происхождении. Ха! Эти глупости еще никому не помогали, но если, скажем, продавать всем желающим билеты, то обеспечишь себя лет на триста вперед.

Мануэль едва сдержал улыбку. Ирбис, услышав про Доминику, выстроил свой план до мелочей, и еще небось про половину умолчал, и пускай себе, только черта с два он ее получит. У Готье другие планы. Спрятать ее где-нибудь — например, в предгорье, в том месте в лесу, под руинами церкви. Никому и в голову не придет там искать. И шабашиты не сунутся: рядом жилище гангрела.

Потом он приведет туда Эжена. «Хочешь, я сделаю тебе подарок?» — скажет анарх. И как-то объяснит, что это и правда подарок, не плата и не благодарность. Жест доброй воли, не скованный обязательствами, камарильскими долгами и прочей хренотенью.

Собственное благородство воодушевляет, все это дело следовало запустить поскорее — прямо сейчас написать и позвонить кое-кому. Сразу, как только гости уйдут.

У Ирбиса завибрировал телефон.

Камила рывком встала из-за стола.

— Д’Эсте? — удивленно сказал азиат, глядя на экран, и приложил трубку к уху. — Здорово, приятель! Мы как раз в клубе сейчас… Что?

— Где он? — спросила шериф.

Ирбис отмахнулся.

— Сколько их?

Голос примогена звучал в трубке, но слов было не разобрать. Что-то творилось, и по лицу помощника шерифа было ясно, что ничего хорошего. В фоне смешался городской гул, целый клубок сложно различимых звуков, и Готье весь превратился в слух. Кажется, там было «нападение», «полиция» и «огнестрел». Потом что-то стукнуло, голос пропал, но связь не оборвалась.

— Эжен! — позвал Ирбис. — Где ты? Мы сейчас подойдем! Эй, ты еще там? Алло! Вот черт… 

— Я знаю, где он, — вдруг сказала Камила, поглядев на стенные часы. Она решительно отбросила косу за спину и взялась за ручку двери. — Мануэль, не вздумай выходить. Помни, тебе нельзя шастать по улицам одному. Феликс, идем.

— Удачи вам, ребята! — крикнул анарх, когда они были уже на лестнице. Ни Вильчинская, ни Ирбис не ответили.

Мануэль поднял глаза. Стрелки часов показывали без четверти одиннадцать. Только что, в потоке городского шума, пока примоген Тореадор говорил с Ирбисом, церковный колокол Бернардинского костела отбивал удар за ударом, не дожидаясь правильного времени.

Готье теперь тоже знал, где искать.

Выждав, пока стихнут шаги, он спустился на первый этаж и чуть не споткнулся о ботинки. Администратор Дима купил и принес их, как просил шеф, и поставил на видном месте. Мануэль улыбнулся. Он бы и босиком пошел, конечно, но это же совсем другое дело! 

 

До площади Соборной было минут пять пешком, но Готье решил сделать небольшой крюк, чтоб забрать свой байк из отеля. Тем более, незачем дышать в затылок Камиле — пускай они с Ирбисом делают свою работу и не отвлекаются на ерунду.

Он вывел байк со стоянки, проехал пару метров по улице Герцена, и вдруг из переулка кто-то бросился наперерез. Шабашит? Мануэль притормозил, спрыгнул с байка, — но нет, то был просто какой-то человек, он бежал неловко, размахивая руками, и громко дышал. Парень возился в переулке, пока байк его не спугнул, и анарх завернул за угол — чисто ради любопытства.

И остолбенел.

На стене блестела свежая надпись: СМЕРТЬ Д’ЭСТЕ!

Буквы были неровные, а потеки свежей краски выглядели как кровь.

Готье моргнул, тряхнул головой. Надпись не изменилась. Он даже подошел и потрогал ее — на пальцы налипла краска.

Его как током дернуло. Образы из дневного сна атаковали, один за другим: погоня за тварью, пассаж с полуразрушенной стеной… Улицы из той реальности и этой перемешались.

Господи боже, да что он застрял! Здесь орудовали обычные люди. Кто-то бросил им имя, как собаке — кость, но корявые граффити на стенах могут и подождать, а прорвавшаяся в город стая — нет.

 

На площади Мытной образовалась пробка. Полицейские машины с трудом объезжали несколько автомобилей и припаркованный туристический автобус. Чуть выше на Лычаковской сигналила «скорая помощь», и несмотря на позднее время, людей столпилось достаточно. Синие и красные мигалки плясали тревожными бликами на глянцевой брусчатке, вторгаясь в ровное сияние желтых фонарей.

Что-то в упор не сходится. Мануэль припарковал байк и огляделся. Вот же хрень! Какого черта Камила решила, что незваные гости — разведчики? Будь это действительно разведка — и шериф, и другие сородичи узнали бы о них разве что под занавес. Или вообще не узнали бы. Не все вампиры в Шабаше безумные фанатики, не все любят устраивать поджоги, как Доминика Гайда, а здесь — ну, задачка с одной неизвестной! Готье прожил на Балканах слишком долго и видел такое не раз.

Стая пришла, чтобы отвлечь силовиков Камарильи. Занять в одном месте как следует.

Вдоль улицы тянулась мощная стена древних укреплений, застройка средних веков. Было видно, что жители города гордятся исторической памяткой, любовно сдувают с нее пылинки, подновляют, где надо, меняют деревянные перила у входа в квадратную башню.

Ворота башни вели во внутренний двор Бернардинского монастыря, их украшала искусно спрятанная во рву подсветка. Но левый край тонул в темноте. С той стороны, под черепичной крышей, проглядывала галерея.

Тут же до самого верха тянулись узкой этажеркой строительные леса. Эту часть стены ремонтировали днем рабочие, они же оставили на земле какие-то инструменты, тряпки и пустое ведро.

Мануэль без особого труда взобрался по тонким досточкам, кое-где подтягиваясь, кое-где балансируя. Его природной ловкости пока хватало, тратить Кровь он пока не хотел.

На галерее стояла неестественная тишина. Анарх собирался высунуться и заглянуть во двор, но вдруг ощутил слабое колебание воздуха. Он уже не успевал ничего сделать, только прыгнул вперед, чуть не впаявшись плечом в стену, развернулся и ударил ногой.

Ему показалось, что удар пришелся в камень. Но кто-то отлетел, издав невнятный звук. Существо невероятно быстро вскочило на ноги, мелькнуло белое лицо с черными глазницами, спутанная копна черных волос. Непонятно, мужчина или женщина. Готье сделал ложный выпад, качнулся в другую сторону, упал и перекатился в двух сантиметрах от щелкнувших клыков. Он даже не мог разглядеть, что за оружие у врага, но в воздухе раздался характерный свист, Мануэль пригнулся, и от одной из опор галереи полетели щепки.

К сожалению, клинок не застрял в дереве. Шабашит снова приготовился к броску. Это был берсерк, машина для убийства, таких не останавливало ничего, даже отрубленные конечности.

Что-то звякнуло у Готье под ногами, когда он только сюда влез, и теперь он пытался нащупать этот предмет и не дать бешеной твари войти в клинч, выгадать хоть пару секунд. Может, хладнокровный опытный боец был бы опаснее, чем вот это, но галерея слишком темная и узкая, попробуй увернись… К тому же, кто поручится, что новые не налезут?

От следующей атаки он уклонился с трудом, самый кончик лезвия царапнул его по скуле — почти незаметно, края ранки тут же стали стягиваться, но шабашит увидел кровь и что-то хрипло каркнул, торжествуя.

Когда под ботинком анарха оказалось то, что он искал, Мануэль остановился, почти касаясь лопатками каменной стены, и замер прямо в желтой полоске света, падавшей с улицы. Поймав момент до новой атаки, он упал на колени, одним движением схватил с пола строительный уголок, и снова перекатился, оказываясь у противника за спиной.

Рывок на сближение — и острая часть уголка вошла в горло. Свободной рукой Готье вцепился в плечо шабашита, потянул на себя, сделал подсечку. Противник упал, анарх навалился сверху и надавил на шершавую ручку, доводя уголок до упора.

Тело обмякло, фонтанируя кровью, и тут же начало разлагаться. Мануэль отполз в сторону, привалился плечом к дубовому парапету. Галерея была свободна.

Он тряхнул руками, измазанными в липкой крови, еще и уголок этот — охренеть, до чего нелепо! Через полчаса-час тут не останется ничего, кроме шмоток и истлевших останков, и никакие следователи не поймут, что произошло. Просто оставь все как есть и уходи, время не терпит.

Его кровь гудела и пульсировала в жилах. Готье подобрал клинок, валявшийся возле тела. Сабля — точнее, ятаган — бритвенно-острый, с простым костяным эфесом, без единого украшения, идеальное оружие для тихого и смертельно эффективного боя с вампиром в городе. Анарх засунул свой трофей за пояс и осторожно выглянул во внутренний двор.

Желтые фонари освещали внутренний двор ровным ясным светом.

Налево был проулок, направо — тупик. Прямо перед воротами башни располагалась клумба с грубой статуей посередине, а за ней, у стен монастыря, стоял Эжен.

Мануэль похолодел. Он видел в мертвой тишине, как д’Эсте готовится защищаться: из проулка надвигается тип с полуметровыми когтями, идет медленно — шаг за шагом, не спеша, так охотник подкрадывается к дичи, попавшей в ловушку. Справа, из тупика, выглядывает еще один, а из ворот башни появляются двое.

Четверо против одного.

Где, в бога душу мать, шериф???

Между примогеном Тореадор и его противниками только каменная статуя, за спиной — стены монастыря, и сбежать можно разве что на крыльях. У любого вампира есть клыки, Эжен без сомнений умеет драться, но когти гангрела — серьезная штука даже против брони, кожаный плащ тут не защитит, а раны от них заживают сутками. Если, конечно, выживешь. За свое нескучное посмертие Готье видел четырех сородичей, попавших в гангрельские когти. Уцелел один, и это был Драган, белградский барон, сам головорез тот еще.

Не нарушая тишины, Мануэль мягко переступает ближе к центру галереи, размахивается — и ятаган летит в клумбу, в серое пятно рядом со статуей. Клинок несколько раз переворачивается в воздухе, втыкается в мягкую землю и падает плашмя.

Эжен вскидывает голову, безошибочно выхватив в поле зрения галерею и соклановца. Мимолетная улыбка, легкий кивок… 

Остается только молиться.

Он должен теперь положиться на силу Крови, разогнать ее и использовать Стремительность, двигаться в три, в пять раз быстрее, чтобы эти твари даже рассмотреть его не могли — ну! Давай же!

Почему он медлит?!

Мануэль до онемения вцепляется в дубовые перила галереи, еще немного — и дерево начнет крошиться под пальцами.

Эжен делает шаг вперед… еще, и еще один. Он проходит эти три метра не спеша, как в зале на княжеском совете. Будто нарочно медленно, он опускается на одно колено, не отводя взгляд — и кажется, держит в поле зрения всех одновременно — потом протягивает руку, и пальцы смыкаются на рукояти.

Гангрел останавливается. Остальные чутко подаются вперед, тишина во внутреннем дворе сгущается, обволакивает тревогой и предчувствием близкой смерти, так пахнет перед взрывом, когда цифры на счетчике близятся к нулю.

Шаги примогена Тореадор плавные, скользящие, он как будто движется по невидимой нити, и Мануэль сходит с ума, невозможно ни вмешаться, ни оставаться на месте!

И когда до гангрела остается чуть больше, чем до протянутой руки, Эжен д’Эсте превращается в вихрь, его движения смазаны, недоступны простому глазу. Мгновение — и на брусчатке корчится тело, отрубленные руки конвульсивно сжимаются, стуча когтями. Хлещет кровь, голова катится к монастырской стене.

Раздается короткий вой, один из оставшихся шабашитов жестом приказывает атаковать.

Эжен разворачивается мгновенно, с клинка еще не успела стечь кровь, капли застыли на кромке. Кто-то бежит с другой стороны, из проулка. Шериф домена Львов с арбалетом в руках, отбрасывая за спину белую косу, вскидывает оружие на плечо и выпускает болт.

Свист и удар.

Тех, кто попал в собственную ловушку, остается двое.

Из-за ворот башни долетает короткий переливчатый свист, и они бросаются в спасительные тени, бегут со всех ног.

 

Спустившись вниз, Мануэль проскользнул в ворота. Двое гулей в спецовке городских служб поспешно закрывали створки. Других шериф отправила в начало проулка, чтоб загородили сигнальной лентой, и тут же на ходу обзванивала какие-то свои контакты, то ли в службе безопасности, то ли в полиции. Нужно срочно зачистить Маскарад, пока сюда не занесло каких-нибудь туристов.

— У тебя кровь, — Эжен осторожно прикоснулся к щеке анарха.

— Ерунда, — Мануэль быстро вытер лицо рукавом. — Этих просто отпустили? — он кивнул на ворота.

Примоген усмехнулся.

— Не беспокойся, Леонард с ребятами их уже ждут.

Примчалась Камила, все еще с арбалетом под мышкой, телефоном в одной руке и ножом в другой.

— Оксана! — крикнула она своей помощнице. — Возьми у меня в багажнике знак аварийной остановки, поставь у входа, лишним не будет… Ты цел? — она оглядела Эжена с ног до головы. Вся его одежда забрызгана кровью, и это сильно бросается в глаза, особенно на свету.

— Да, — снова взгляд на Мануэля, быстрая улыбка, кивок.

— Между прочим, — говорит Камила, и ее голос звучит угрожающе, — Готье, какого хрена ты здесь делаешь? Ты сюда как попал вообще?

— Он был со мной, — легко отвечает Эжен. Видно, что он старается говорить медленнее, двигаться плавнее, но его ведет, руки чуть подрагивают, когда он пытается отереть кровь с плаща. Тяжело возвращаться к нормальному темпу вот так сразу, Стремительность бушует в крови, десять движений вместо одного, мир вокруг невыносимо тягучий и неповоротливый, как жидкий янтарь.

— Голодный? — спрашивает его Камила.

— Еще бы! — он фыркает.

— Давай-ка в мою машину! Холодильник на заднем сидении, один пакет — твой.

— Не страшно, я могу потерпеть.

— Эжен, у нас Маскарад чуть не накрылся, — напоминает Вильчинская, она взвинчена и ей не до шуток, — еще немного — и мы бы здорово влетели. Ирбис обещал, если кто-то из наших нарушит, он ему кишки выпустит своими руками.

— Правда? — примоген смеется, разворачивается и идет в проулок, к машине, бросая на ходу: — Это он хорошо придумал!

— Саблю там оставь! — крикнула она вслед. 

Готье без особой надежды огляделся по сторонам. Ворота заперты, в проулок незаметно не просочишься. Уметь бы ускользать невидимкой, как носферату… 

— Мануэль, ты выглядишь ужасно. Как мясник. Боюсь спросить, что ты делал. И запах, — морщась, Камила покачала головой.

— Да знаю, — буркнул он, — помыться тут есть где?

— Есть колонка. Идем.

Футболку придется выбросить, еще одну. Похоже, в магазине он закажет штук десять сразу, а то ведь не напасешься… Ежась под ледяной водой, он быстро вымыл руки, шею и лицо. Кровь налипла кое-где на волосах, но подставлять голову под кран чертовски не хотелось, и он пытался привести себя в порядок пальцами и гребнем, который дала Вильчинская.

— Я видела Анелю, — вдруг сказала она.

— О! Она вернулась? — он выпрямился.

— Не знаю, — шериф помедлила. — В какой-то момент мне пришла такая мысль, после всех этих поисков, что, может, она просто не хочет, чтоб я ее нашла.

— Кхм… Она же княгиня, — сказал Мануэль. — Разве ей не полагается быть здесь, в домене?

— Да. Но она очень плохо переносит, когда ей указывают, что делать. И вот, думаю, пора возвращаться, гори оно синим пламенем, не ребенок же она, в самом деле, и… уже во Львове я увидела… Знаешь, кто-то выглядел как Анеля, но это была не она, — Вильчинская смотрела в сторону и теребила кончик косы.

— А кто? — тупо спросил Готье.

— Понятия не имею, — Камила передернула плечами. — Но это был не вампир даже.

— Откуда ты знаешь?

— По ауре! — фыркнула она. — Ты как неонат, честное слово! Это было какое-то существо, не человек, не вампир, что-то такое, что мне еще не встречалось. И… — Вильчинская прикусила губу. — Знаешь, Мануэль, ты мне нравишься. Нет, правда. Если бы тебе не надо было уезжать, я бы поручилась за тебя.

Он натянул влажную куртку на мокрое тело, поежился.

— Спасибо.

— Нам нужны здесь сородичи с мозгами, а что анарх — ну… не проблема. Да и Эжену веселее. Но когда тебе говорят, что нельзя ходить в одиночку, поверь, это не предрассудки, — шериф прищурилась. — Есть вещи, к которым ты не готов, а кое-что и мне пока не по зубам. Я не хочу, чтобы ты однажды вышел на улицы и пропал с концами, понимаешь?

— Понимаю.

Они вышли в проулок, к шерифовой машине. Эжен, прислонившись к решетчатой ограде колодца, что-то искал в записной книжке.

Вдруг он поднял голову и посмотрел в сторону площади, между домов, будто выискивая кого-то глазами.

— Доминика? — крикнул он, шагнув вперед. — Ника! Стой!

Махнул рукой и побежал.

Мануэль бросился за ним, выскочил на площадь.

Там никого не было.


End file.
